To the Stars
by AMM17
Summary: I just needed to freshen up my writing, and figured I'd write a little something about Krill-dog and Eighteen. Eighteen shows up at Kame House two years after the defeat of Cell, and it goes on from there. Nothing fancy! (I'm starting to think it's a bit AU, but not quite?)
1. Unexpected

Krillin flew at an easy pace, the whirling air brushing the unfamiliar hair on his head. He held a plastic bag with a few necessities. It had been a while since he had rummaged through the nearest city being on a deserted island and all in the middle of the ocean, but he enjoyed the tranquil solitude away from his master and Oolong. He smiled faintly, and continued his easy pace.

Soon the landscape below him turned into deep blue ocean waves, foaming white at the tips as they crashed over one another. Kame's House was not too far, but Krillin noticed a small speck in the sky as he grew closer.

'Perhaps it's Gohan,' he thought as his brows furrowed together. The young Saiyan had kept Krillin company after the Cell Games, and helped distract him from feeling overwhelmed following Goku's death. They would sometimes sit on the sand of the island and express their heart's content, neither judging the other. For as therapeutic as it was, it also strengthened their friendship. Krillin was grateful.

However, as Krillin grew closer and closer, he could not sense Gohan's energy, or whoever it was, at all. His hands gripped his grocery bag tighter; he could feel the tension rising in his body, and picked up speed gradually. He thought his heart could beat out of his chest at any moment.

Eighteen hung above the small island, her blue eyes transfixed on the pink house. She had flown around the island for a number of weeks, unsure of how to go about re-introducing herself to the man that had technically saved her life. She would slowly start to descend, then talk herself out of it, and fly away.

"You're a fool, Eighteen. Just do something already," she'd angrily mutter to herself. Her blonde hair would whip in her face from the cool island breeze, seemingly punishing her for not going through with her plan.

But today seemed different. God knows how long she'd just been slowly flying around the island, but she tried to make out Krillin amongst the varying shadows she could barely see in the house. Only one appeared small, but too small. She frowned.

Suddenly, she could hear someone approaching, and approaching fast. Her back was turned to the unknown assailant, but she had a decent idea of who would soon be meeting her. She didn't bother to turn around.

"Number Eighteen!" A man's voice shouted exuberantly, sounding partially out of breath. She could already picture the dumbfounded expression on Krillin's face.

'Might as well just amuse him at this point,' she thought. She turned around.

Krillin wore a simple black t-shirt with grey shorts and sandals. His free hand rubbed the back of his head anxiously as she studied his figure, her icy eyes lingering on his new hair. She raised an eyebrow. A red tint fell over Krillin's face.

"Oh, yeah, I grew out my hair. Gosh, it's been so long since I decided not to shave my head. Too long…," his sentence trailed off as he let out a faint chuckle. Eighteen kept her eyes on him.

"Hello, Krillin." He smiled at her, and regained himself. Silence overtook them for a moment.

"Well...it's really great to see you again, Eighteen. I can only hope you've been doing well," Krillin began. He shifted a bit in the air, the crunch of the grocery bag slicing the silence with him.

'Gosh, Krillin, don't make an idiot of yourself more than she already thinks of you.' He could vividly remember her insulting him on Kami's Lookout after he stupidly mistakened Number 17 for being her lover. He inwardly cringed, and returned his attention to the blonde cyborg. She was still, the island air blowing around her figure. Her face portrayed so little, but Krillin couldn't notice any resentment or malice in her exquisite features. He let out a breath.

She finally answered.

"I've been...doing okay, thank you." She tucked some loose strands of hair behind her left ear. She closed her eyes for a moment, then reopened them to look down at the island. Krillin followed her eyes, and glanced down as well. He took a chance.

"Um, so, you like my little sanctuary," he joked, his arm waving to down to the direction of the pink house. "You know, it can be a bit lonesome in there, being away from civilization and all. But I've come to really love the alone time I have. It's…," he slowly stopped speaking, unable to conjure up a word. Eighteen had gathered what he meant.

"Peaceful?" Krillin nodded his head.

"Yes! Very peaceful." She gave him the faintest smile. He returned it. He suddenly remembered the weight of the groceries he was carrying.

"Um, I'm sorry, Eighteen, I just went to the city to get some groceries. Would you like to join me inside? I just need to put these away before I completely forget about them."

He started to descend and soon his sandals landed in the heated sand. Eighteen still remained in the air, her face holding a kind of conflict.

'Dammit, Eighteen. You've made it this far. Just go with it,' she thought. Krillin began to fidget with his groceries, but he soon saw Eighteen descend as well until she landed next to him at a nice distance. He understood she had boundaries.

'Who doesn't?' He began to tread along the sand to his home. Eighteen followed.


	2. Not Turn Away

The creaky openings of cabinets could be heard throughout the home soon followed by the slams of them closing. Krillin finally finished putting the last of his groceries away, straightening his clothes out and clasping his hands together to signal a victory. Eighteen had seated herself on the couch in the living room, her back stiff and straight on the back cushions. He turned to her, rubbed the back of his head, and started to make his way towards her. She didn't seem to notice his presence.

"Um, Eighteen?" Her eyebrows shot up a bit, and she looked to him. She didn't reply. Krillin gave a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry, I should have showed you our tiny home. I can do that now if you were interested, of course." Eighteen stood and nodded. Krillin clapped his hands together again.

"Great! Well, for starters, we're in the living room. This is mostly where Master Roshi spends his time watching...um...watching television," he hesitantly finished. The room consisted of two red couches that formed an 'L.' A black square table was seated in front of them; all three pieces of furniture were placed upon a white carpet that was soft to the touch. It appeared decently clean. A window could be seen to the right of the wall, giving a perfect view to the beach outside. No curtains were needed to hide such a beautiful view. The television Master Roshi had claimed as his own was placed before the couches and table, small and black, but in pristine condition. The black mirror of it held Krillin and Eighteen's reflection.

"What does he watch," Eighteen inquired. Krillin's face gave away a blush.

"Oh, nothing quite interesting to be honest. I don't disturb him when he watches his shows, but let's just say they aren't the most appropriate…," he chuckled at himself, and combed a hand through his hair. Eighteen frowned at this, but decided to let it go. She glanced over the room, and spotted a picture-frame sitting on the ledge under the window. She walked over to it to observe it closer.

The brown frame held an old picture of Krillin and Goku when they were kids. The two were grinning from ear to ear, and Master Roshi could be seen in the background giving a victory sign, a turtle shell slung over his back.

"You...are close to Goku, I see," Eighteen said. She turned back around to face Krillin. She saw his crestfallen expression on his face, and felt a twinge of regret creep into her.

"It makes sense why you wouldn't have wanted us to fight him, you know? When you tried to stop my brother, Sixteen and I on the highway...I can admire that," she added, hoping to relieve some of the tension that hung in the room.

Krillin's eyes lifted up to meet hers, seemingly taken aback by the open honesty.

"He was my best friend. There certainly isn't a day where I don't think of him," Krillin replied. "But, thank you...for your, um, compliment." He turned red again. Eighteen broke their eye contact, and crossed her arms, afraid of pushing any kind of agenda. Krillin cleared his throat and then began to walk towards the set of stairs that led to the second floor.

"I can show you our guest room if you are perhaps interested in staying with us. Of course, you don't have to at all! I just figured I would just extend the offer to you," Krillin nervously said as he held his hands up in defense. Eighteen didn't say anything for a moment, thinking over the offer.

'I practically have no where else to stay. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stay a couple nights to see how it went…,' she mulled over.

"Sure," was her mere reply. Krillin gave her a smile, and began walking up the stairs with Eighteen not too far behind.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs they were greeted by a long and narrow hallway. The floor was covered in grey carpet. There were four sets of doors where Eighteen assumed that two led to Krillin's room and then Master Roshi's. Krillin led her to the farthest door and grabbed the doorknob to open up the guest room.

The room held a twin bed in the corner, a window next to it on the parallel wall. There was also a tiny brown dresser with three drawers.

'It's not as if I have any clothes or belongings to keep in there,' Eighteen thought. Krillin held the door open for her and allowed for her to step in. Tiny dust particles danced in the air; it appeared as though room hadn't been used for some time, but it still was inviting. She walked over to the bed and put her hand on it, applying some pressure to get a feel for the comfort. There was single pillow and black comforter. It would do.

"My room is right next to yours, Eighteen, so, um, I'll decide to let you be for now. Don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything, by the way. You are our guest here now. Oh, and the bathroom is the farthest door down the hallway. There are fresh towels and everything in there. Just make sure you keep an eye out for Oolong and Master Roshi. They're...persistent." He began to close the door and when he heard Eighteen meekly say, 'Thank you.' He smiled to himself, and left her to herself.


	3. Capable

Eighteen heard the door close. She felt a strange feeling rise in her chest. Respect? Appreciation? Maybe even resentment? She shook her head; it didn't matter what she felt. She had a place to stay, and was all she could focus on at this point in time.

She slipped her black shoes off and took a seat on the bed, heaving a heavy sigh, her shoulders noticeable moving up and then down. While she may have been given such power to not easily grow tired, this didn't mean she wasn't a stranger to exhaustion or other humanly characteristics. And now, as she rubbed her hands over the comforter of the bed, she could feel a wave of exhaustion come over her. She pulled it back, crawled underneath, and let her head rest on the pillow.

Her blue eyes stared at the bumps in the ceiling a. She could feel, inch by inch, her muscles begin to relax, first starting in her shoulders and making their way down to her feet. Such relaxation felt so foreign and new to her, as was someone who took the time to make sure she was content to her heart's delight.

"Is this what it is like to feel no grief," she whispered to herself. She could observe her feelings, or whatever it was that was beginning to bubble in her mind, later. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

Krillin grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets in the kitchen and filled it up with water from the sink. He took a sip. He couldn't believe Eighteen had randomly appeared before his house. It exhilarated him, but also baffled him. It'd only been two years since Cell had been defeated. His mind was conjuring up so many questions to ask her: What have you been doing? Did you find your brother? Where are you living? Is there any chance between us, or…?

Krillin nearly choked on his water as the last question passed through his mind. He coughed to regain his composure, involuntary tears swelling in his eyes. Even the mere thought of something happening between him and Eighteen caught him off guard, and here he was, doing the most mundane thing.

'Krillin, you fool. As if she would have any string of feelings for you.' He finished the rest of his water, and placed the glass in the sink. With Eighteen presumably sleeping in her room, he had some down time to kill until she'd make herself known again. Maybe now was the perfect time to begin training again? He quietly walked up the stairs to go change into his training gear.

 _All I remember was the pitch dark room, and no matter how many times I closed and opened my eyes, it remained the same, the darkness. I hurt all over. My head could be splitting in two, my heart could be getting ripped from chest, it made no difference. My body ached and ached, and saltiness swept over my tongue. Was I crying? I tried to move my arms to see, but I couldn't move. I was bound by a snake-like restraint that ran over my chest and my legs. Even my hands had been restrained. God dammit._

 _Suddenly a light flickered on and off above me, momentarily blinding me, stars appearing every time I blinked. It finally stayed on, and I twisted my head to keep from staring into it._

 _"Hello? Is someone there?" Nothing._

 _I wiggled my body, my breaths becoming short and desperate. If only I could get my wrists free. I heard a movement, but where it came from was uknown. I instantly became still._

 _"You know, you put up quite a fight for such a petite woman. I am impressed," came a raspy voice. My eyes darted around with what limited visual perception I had to find the source of the voice, but still, the room remained mostly dark. Maybe I could bargain with this stranger. I swallowed._

 _"Please let me go. Why are you doing this?" I clinched my hands into fists._

 _"You're so young...you're capable of so much more than what people give you credit for, do you realize that," came the voice again, "If only you'd let me help you. I suppose at this point, you have no say." He chuckled wholeheartedly. I could taste the saltiness again, and then the black cloud swept over me once more._

 _"Eighteen…"_

Eighteen awoke violently, sitting straight up. Some strands of hair were glued to her forehead, seeping in the moisture of her sweat. Her chest expanded rapidly, her breathing audible to the naked ear if anyone were nearby. She looked down at her hands; they were clinching the comforter. Her breathing began to even out, and she finally relaxed her hands, her fingers stretching in and out, long and thin. Just like her hair, her simple black shirt was clinging to her figure. She felt disgusting.

She got up from the bed, and stretched her back, lifting her arms above her head as if she could touch the ceiling. Wanting to get out of her damp clothes, she headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

"Capable…," she trailed off as she twisted the knobs in the shower. She peeled her clothes off and stepped underneath the running water, streaks and streaks of it trailing her pale skin. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed the moment of solitude.

"What exactly did you think I was capable of, Gero?"


	4. Emotions and Math

A ki blast crashed into the ocean, splitting the waters in half before it engulfed itself. The mist of some of the water kissed Krillin's skin. Sweat dripped from his hair into his eyes, and he blinked, feeling them sting. He sat on the ground for a moment, his arms supporting him as he leaned back, taking a quick break.

An hour or so had passed. He didn't realize how out of shape he was. What should have been a simple training session turned into a battle of will and determination. So little had happened since Cell's passing there didn't seem to be a need to train anymore. This session seemed to prove otherwise.

He stood up and wiped his forehead with his shirt, which was already soaked with sweat itself. It did little good. He shrugged, and took off back for Kame's House, hoping Eighteen would be awake.

He walked through the front door to an empty kitchen and living room. Master Roshi still was not back from the city where he and Oolong were doing God knows what. He glanced at the clock that sat in the kitchen. It read 4:30, almost dinner time.

Krillin walked up the stairs, bringing his shirt over his head. He headed into his room, tossing the shirt in the circular laundry basket in the corner near his closet. Grabbing some fresh clothes, he made his way to the bathroom. He placed his ear on the door. He heard nothing.

As he raised his hand to knock the door quickly swung open to reveal Eighteen wrapped in a towel. Krillin stepped back at the sudden movement, and then realized the sight in front of him.

"Eighteen! I'm so sorry, I was just about to knock," he said in one breath, shielding his eyes with his other arm, "I'm happy you decided to take a shower, I mean, not in a creepy way, of course, but it's great you're making yourself at home!"

He continued to step backwards until his back collided with the wall.

'Perfect timing, Krillin. Just perfect.' He braced himself for the wrath of Eighteen, but nothing happened. He could hear Eighteen take steps towards him, and remained perfectly still, ready to be sent flying through the wall Instead, he felt a tug at the clean shirt he was holding.

"I don't have any spare clothes," she said.

"Oh! Right! Well, this shirt may be a bit small for you, but let me rummage through my room to find something suitable." He felt her let go of the shirt, and kept his eyes protected until he heard the 'click' of the bathroom door. How tempting it was to sink to the floor in embarrassment.

Eventually, Krillin was able to find a large men's shirt that could cover Eighteen, and some gym shorts, which weren't the most flattering, but would do.

"But I don't have a bra or any women's underwear…," he muttered. He prayed she'd be alright with these two simple pieces.

He stopped in front of the bathroom door, and knocked.

"Eighteen, I've got a shirt and gym shorts, so I hope these will do for now. I'm just going to leave them outside the door, and you can get them whenever you're ready." He did as he said, and left to go back into his room. Right as he entered, he heard Eighteen open the door, and he smiled as he walked inside. A shower could wait.

Eighteen changed into the spare clothes. They certainly weren't extravagant, but served their purpose. The t-shirt was loose, and the gym shorts came to her mid-thigh. She gathered the pile of her dirty clothes that were scattered over the floor, and brought them back to her room.

As she walked down the hallway, she noticed the door to Krillin's room was ajar, and peered in. It was empty, and she figured he must have been downstairs.

 _'Perhaps it would be best to join him…'_

The skillet on the stove popped and crackled as Krillin added some fresh vegetables to it, the olive oil becoming agitated in response. In another pot, Krillin was cooking some pasta, the water on the verge of boiling as the smallest of bubbles rose to the surface. He figured a couple more minutes would do, and then he'd be able to drain it.

Some pasta and vegetables seemed appropriate for dinner; simple and easy to make, but he was mostly unsure of what Eighteen liked to eat. Would she eat? Does she need to eat? He stirred the vegetables in the skillet as he pondered his thoughts.

Immersed in the cooking, he didn't hear Eighteen take a seat at the small dining room table behind him. She tapped her fingers rhythmically on the fake wooden surface, her chin resting in her other hand. Her eyes took in the view of Krillin cooking. He re a red tank top that bared the muscles in his shoulders and arms. The would twitch and change as he worked, something she found... into a red tank top that bared the muscles in his shoulders and arms. She could see the way the muscles moved as he stirred the wooden spoon in a circular motion. It was...an attractive sight to behold.

Eighteen blinked a few times, confused at herself, and turned her attention to the screen door where she could see the ocean swell up and down. The sky was a mixture of pink, red and yellow, a sign the sun would be setting soon. She peeked over at Krillin, who was still oblivious to her, and so she cleared her throat. He jumped a bit, mishandling the wooden spoon as it tumbled to the floor.

"H-Hi, Eighteen! Wow, scared twice in one day, ha," he said as he reached down to pick up the spoon. He examined it before washing it in the sink to re-use it again, and placed it back in the skillet.

"I'm, um, sorry for catching you at a bad time in the bathroom. I had finished training and was in need of a good shower, but had terrible timing." Eighteen watched as he rubbed the back of his head...again.

 _'A nervous tick.'_

"Apology accepted. Thank you for the clothes," Eighteen replied. And she was grateful. Krillin gave a smile and nodded.

"You're welcome!" The water of pasta began to boil rapidly, and he rushed over to grab the pot, draining it in the sink, steam rising up to cover his face. He coughed to make some breathing room.

"I'm unsure of what you like eat, so I thought some pasta and veggies would suffice, but if you don't like it please let me know. I'd be happy to try and make something else for you." He prepared their plates and settled one in front of Eighteen. Her nostrils became filled with the potent aroma of spices, and she could feel the heat radiating from her plate, strangely warming her. It looked delicious.

'No one has ever prepared a meal for me.'

They ate in silence, the scrapping of the fork against the plates drifting between them. Krillin would glance up at her between a few bites, but she kept her face down, the curtains of her wet hair providing gentle cover.

 _'And yet she still looks beautiful,'_ he thought. Eighteen could sense his eyes on her, and she looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face," she asked, her hand touching the skin near her mouth.

"Oh! No! You look great, I mean, I'm sorry, I was just thinking, and gosh, wow, I didn't realize how full I was. I'm just going to clean my plate up," he said as he made a bee-line for the sink, turning the water on to let it run over his messy plate. Eighteen's brows furrowed in annoyance, and continued to eat the rest of her dinner, keeping her eyes fastened on the short monk.

 _'Or is it ex-monk now?'_

After dinner Eighteen walked out to the sand, burying her toes in the sand. The sky had changed drastically in a matter of minutes, and was now a vibrant orange-red. The sun was beginning its gradual descent for the horizon, and would soon bid adieu.

The afternoon nightmare stirred up hidden anger and emotions she had thought were long forgotten. The past hurt her, but the way it would not relinquish its hold on her made her teeth grit. It made no difference how hard she tried to remember what had happened. All she knew is she had lost a vital piece of her humanity, one that evaded her over and over and over again. There was no one who would understand her current predicament, no one except her twin brother, Seventeen.

She looked down at the sand, her feet tracing designs only to have them be blown away by the sea breeze. Two years. 730 days. She'd been keeping track in her mind, a simple way to keep from going insane over the boredom that followed her left and right. She'd search everywhere she could think, and had yet to find a single remnant of him; his stupid orange bandana, his dumb blue shoes, leftover bullets from his pistol. Nothing. It was as if she was a stone, continuously rolling down hill gathering no moss, no dirt, no grim, nothing, and that's all it would do; roll forever with no apparent end.

Such emotions and math could leave one breathless, defeated, alone, forgotten.

 _'Forgotten…'_ She brushed the sorry feelings aside, and went back inside. Tomorrow would have troubles of its own.

Krillin sat in the living room watching TV, occasionally peeking at the screen door to observe Eighteen. He had hoped she wasn't already regretting staying for the day; he'd tried to respect her space and make her feel comfortable by preparing dinner. Maybe even such an act was overwhelming.

The blaring of a commercial distracted Krillin. A man appeared in front of a store, blabbering about the latest sales taking place, his movements eccentric and forthright.

"Shopping...I can take her shopping tomorrow! Thank you, stupid man." Krillin grabbed the remote and switched the TV off. He heard the screen door slam, and saw Eighteen make her way to the stairs. It was now or never.

"Hey, Eighteen, how would you like to go shopping tomorrow? If you're not comfortable with that, that's totally fine, but I figured you'd be able to get some clothes and whatever else you need," Krillin offered. Eighteen's head turned, her eyes searching his face for...something.

"Sure" was her only reply, and continued the trek up the stairs.

' _Better than nothing…,'_ Krillin thought.


	5. 1234

Chapter 5 

1234

The sun peeked its head over the horizon, surveying the colossal ocean and the scattered islands. Its rays gently hit the surface of the water as it ascended higher and higher into the open sky. The rays quickly made their way through the window pane of Krillin's room before dispersing to and fro, covering every inch it could muster. They eventually found Krillin's relaxed face as he tried to bring the covers over his head. Too late. He'd been stirred awake.

The calluses on his hands were stark; he rubbed his hands over his face, trying to force the sleep out of him.

Gathering himself, he got some clothes, and then proceeded to the bathroom. He knocked on the door with some assertiveness. No answer came, and a sigh of relief left his mouth.

Eighteen heard Krillin gallop down the stairs, humming some tune to himself.

' _Is he always this cheerful in the morning?'_

"Good morning, Eighteen! Did you sleep well," he asked in a song-like voice.

' _There's my answer,_ ' Eighteen thought.

"No," she replied. That's all she would mention about it. Sleep dodged her, but whether it was out of fear of another nightmare or because she didn't feel tired was the real question. When was the last time fear had gripped her so tightly?

"I'm sorry...um...if you're ready to go we can leave for the city now." Eighteen glanced over her shoulder at him, and then walked outside, her cue that she was ready.

They landed in the city after a short flight in which Krillin led. He had stolen a few glances at her, and couldn't read her expression. It made him nervous for what he'd gotten himself into.

A few people were out and about; couples, families, solitary shoppers, but all of them the early risers of the world. Krillin and Eighteen began to walk down the strip of road, stores on either sides of them, the clicking of doors being unlocked signaling the start of a new business day.

Eighteen's head appeared to be on a swivel as she examined the various displays. None carried fashion appealing to her until they had walked to the middle of the strip where stores consisted of women's clothing. She slowed her pace, surveying the details of each store, cocking her head to one side like an artist would at a piece of work. If Krillin had offered to take her shopping, he wouldn't have any problem if she went to all of these middle-based stores then. She made her decision, pleased with herself, and changed directions, walking to one of the nearest stores as Krillin walked a few meters ahead, and rushing back to her after he noticed her missing.

The saleslady greeted Eighteen.

"Hello, Miss! Is there anything you're looking for in particular? We have some wonderful sales going on right now." She smiled wide, but was met with silence and an indifferent expression from Eighteen as the blonde cyborg strode past her. The saleslady awkwardly brushed her clothing down, her smile having faded until Krillin briskly walked in.

"If you're looking for your girlfriend, she just walked in and went that direction," she told Krillin as she pointed behind her. Krillin blushed and gave an embarrassed smile, thanking her as he pursued Eighteen.

' _If only, if only…'_

Krillin eventually found Eighteen as she was scouring the assorted pieces of clothing on a clothing rack. A few articles were already hanging over her arm. Soon, she lost interest, and went to the dressing room.

"I'll be right back. Be ready to give me your opinion," she said loud enough for Krillin to hear. He took a seat on one of the cushioned benches outside the dressing room, his heart hammering in his chest.

' _She has to know anything would look great on her, right? I mean, how does my little measly opinion matter to her?_ ' He tugged at the collar of his shirt, a slight blush making its way to his face.

A few hours passed until Eighteen was satisfied with the outfits she had picked out. She carried some bags, but left the bulk of them for Krillin to carry. One would hardly be able to make him out as he balanced the numerous bags along with a couple of boxes of shoes. It was impressive for the onlookers who passed by, some giggling amongst themselves. Women who walked by sighed in admiration. Eighteen, confused, didn't see the weight of his action. Was she suppose to, though?

Realizing he couldn't continue to carry all of Eighteen's stuff, he eventually pulled out a capsule to store them in. Eighteen also handed him her stuff.

"How about some coffee and lunch," Krillin asked. His stomach growled as if it had been waiting for such a suggestion.

"I know a really good place just a little bit farther down. It'll be my treat again if I have any zeni left," he joked. No smile cracked across Eighteen's face, and his laughter quietly subsided. Clearing his throat, he guided her to the coffee shop.

' _Strike one.'_

The coffee shop oozed coziness. Plushed chairs, wooden tables, and, of course, the sound of grinding coffee beans followed by their soothing smell. Patrons were dispersed throughout the shop, many of them huddled over their computers, or conversing with one another. Polished jazz flowed rhythmically between the speakers on the ceiling, adding to the welcoming atmosphere. Krillin led Eighteen to the front counter where a cute brunette barista was waiting.

As Krillin chatted briefly with the barista, Eighteen looked up at the menu, finding the words complicated.

 _'_ _A cappuccino? A latte? Macchiato?'_ She narrowed her eyes in confusion, feeling somewhat vulnerable in such foreign territory.

' _I could just order whatever Krillin gets,'_ she suggested to herself. Her arms crossed across her chest, a barrier of protection from the world. Quietly, she waited for Krillin to begin ordering to see if she could make sense of the strange words.

"I'll go ahead and take an iced caramel latte, and a blueberry scone. And I've also got whatever she orders," Krillin said, pointing to Eighteen. The barista wrote down his order, and looked up, waiting for Eighteen's response. Eighteen just stared at the barista, still and rigid, unsure of what to do or say.

"I'll-I'll take the same," she breathed out. The barista smiled and nodded, scribbling away, letting the awkward moment pass. Shooting Eighteen a concerned expression, he mentally slapped himself for putting her in such a position. He tried to make it up to her by letting her choose their seats; she chose the farthest table from the front counter and closest to the door.

' _Strike two…'_ Krillin left her by herself for a moment so he could collect their lattes and scones.

The moment of truth came as Krillin arranged their orders on the table: trying to converse with the woman of his dreams, the one who sought to kill his best friend (the one who also beat up the rest of his friends), and the one person who was an enigma, the paradox of all paradoxes. Trying to regain his mental composure, he cradled the glass in his hands to keep from fidgeting. If a person had told him he would be put into this very position, he would have laughed and slapped them in the face for teasing his emotions. He took a small sip of his latte, cherishing the the cold mixture. Eighteen was staring out the window, her head reposing in her hand, appearing uninterested in the drink before her.

"Eighteen…," Krillin said. Her stare turned to him, neutral.

"Have you ever tried coffee before?" When the question left his mouth, Krillin mentally slapped himself again.

' _Of course she hasn't tried coffee before. Dammit, this could not be going any worse,"_ he angrily thought.

Varying expressions crossed his face as he anxiously awaited her answer. She continued staring at him, then looked at the latte, and shook her head.

"If I have tried it," she said, "I certainly do not remember." Krillin nodded in agreement.

"Right, right. I can understand that. Well, if you don't like it, please don't feel the need to drink it all. I can get you something else!"

Focusing on the swirling drink before her, she took the slightest sip. The drink was sweet as it washed over her tongue. Hints of caramel made itself known, but she couldn't taste much of the coffee, whatever it was suppose to taste like. Surprisingly, she found it delicious, and took another sip, appreciating the flavor.

Krillin watched as Eighteen took her third sip. It was a step in the right direction, whatever direction they were going in. A grin spread across his face as he mirrored her actions, storing the fact she now enjoyed caramel lattes in his mind.

' _So no strike three.'_

The two of them sat in silence a bit. Having rather ignored her scone, Eighteen pushed it towards Krillin who was more than happy to accept it.

' _Men…,'_ she thought as she took amusement in seeing Krillin relish the scone like a child would with a piece of candy. Vaguely, it occurred to her that she had yet to thank him for what he had done today. Brushing a loose strand of hair away, she licked her lips as she tried to juggle with the different ways she could say thank you. One stuck out; it couldn't hurt her to do it.

As Krillin finished the last bite of scone, Eighteen seized the opportunity while he was busy chewing.

"Krillin," she started. He looked at her, having stopped his mouth's movements. She pointed to a spot on her face, suggesting he had made a mess there on his face, which he somewhat did. Trying to mirror her actions, he brushed the wrong spot, and went back to chewing his scone, giving her a thumbs up in appreciation.

' _One...two…,'_ Eighteen thought. Shaking her head, she said his name again, and he halted his movements once more.

' _Three...four...'_

Eighteen waved for him to lean a bit closer to her over the table, and he obliged. Grabbing his napkin from his hand, she brushed it across the right spot near his mouth, and then closed the rest of the gap to plant a gentle kiss on his cheek. She could feel him tense up immediately upon the contact.

Leaning back into her chair, she saw his face turn red, having not moved from his spot still. If he didn't breathe soon, she was sure he was going to pass out. Her eyes darted left and right, confused as to what to do.

' _It was just a peck.'_

Nothing had changed since the first time she had kissed him. How could she think anything would change now? Shrugging, she swigged the last of her latte, and gathered their dishes, returning them to the front counter.

END OF CHAPTER

A thank you to those who have read through this all! I do apologize if K/18 seem out of character. I'm trying to focus on being on more detail-orientated, and I hope you all can see that! Anyhow, I'll try to keep this true to form and character, but thanks so much for reading it! As mentioned before, reviews are truly welcomed! ^_^

-AM


	6. Sweet Dreams

Chapter 6

Sweet Dreams

The day continued as Krillin and Eighteen had walked around the city before heading back to the island. They encountered Oolong and Master Roshi, who were eager to familiarize themselves with Eighteen. Krillin laid down some boundaries before the two could try anything, leaving them defeated. Eighteen had almost punched the old man when he got a bit too close to her, his eye-level relatively at the same height as her bosom. Krillin could see one of her eyebrows twitch with anger and annoyance before he quickly grabbed his master, re-directing him towards the living room where Oolong was watching a random fitness show. He apologized to Eighteen for his master's...straightforwardness. It was a habit Krillin was glad to have not picked up.

Eighteen tread back to her room with the small capsule in her hand. She finally could take up the empty space in the lonely drawer, as well as the hang some her new finds in the closet. Looking at all the bags that now consumed the space in her room, she scratched her head, figuring it would take a while to sort through it all. She started with the largest bag, and worked from there.

Down on the beach, Krillin mulled over the events of the day as the sun slowly set. He felt he had gone out on a limb to merely ask Eighteen to go shopping with him, and then he was kindly rewarded with a small kiss on the cheek, which set him aback. The first kiss on the highway played constantly throughout his mind; it was so childish of him, but he couldn't let the moment go. It would fester and fester until he'd grow frustrated with himself. And then he'd be reminded of destroying the controller, the one that could have shut down Eighteen for good. It was also the controller that could have saved Goku's life if his petty affection for her didn't block his objective. He felt cold and lonely as he thought about his best friend's death. What a failure he'd been.

 _'If you keep doing this to yourself,' he thought, 'You're going to drive yourself insane._ ' He allowed the self-pity to flow over him before going back to the latest kiss from Eighteen. Even as cold as it was to reflect on Goku's death, hope swelled in his chest. Goku wouldn't hold his actions against him, he was sure of it. The Saiyan was too easy-going, too kind-hearted to ever hold resentment against Krillin, especially when it came to feelings like that of love and affection.

' _Love...I can't possibly love her...I barely know her.'_

Yet wasn't it love that had kept him from pushing the giant red button on the controller? There could be no other possible explanation as to why he didn't.

' _Seriously, why do I do this to myself?'_

"Do what to yourself, boy?" Krillin turned to see his master walking towards him on the beach. Had he said that outloud?

"You haven't been standing there the entire time have you," Krillin inquired. As if it mattered; he lived on a tiny island with the old man with little space to call their own.

Master Roshi chuckled and shook his head, adjusting his sunglasses as he stopped to stand next to Krillin, clasping his hands behind his back.

"No, no, I just wanted to see where you had gone."

A silence fell between them.

"So, you must be happy that the girl is here, eh," Roshi said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Krillin rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Well, I certainly know you're happy Eighteen's here," he replied. Master Roshi coughed.

"It doesn't matter what I think, boy, you're the one who likes her." He peered over his sunglasses at his former student, as if to say 'I'm right, right?'. Krillin felt flushed.

"I…," he tried to counter, but the words left him. He pushed his hands into his pockets, defiant. Master Roshi hummed, and patted Krillin's back.

"Don't sell yourself so short, Krillin. You know you're a good person, one who'd give the shirt off his back for anyone in need. Maybe Eighteen just happens to be the person who is in need this time. Don't think too hard," Master Roshi said, and left Krillin to be alone again.

' _Maybe he's right.'_ Then again, when wasn't the old man wrong?

Shutting the drawer closed, Eighteen rubbed her hands together, having accomplished the task of putting all her clothes away. She'd even made an effort to set out tomorrow's clothes on her bed, rearranging different articles to see which combination would look best. She'd settled on a black shirt whose long sleeves were stripped. It was simple and comfortable.

With her sole task finished, she was left with nothing else to do, something too familiar to her already. Spending the whole day with Krillin was enjoyable to say the least, but they didn't chat excessively if at all. She would watch him struggle to make conversation only to be shot down by her, or thoroughly disregarded. But as she tried on clothes, and waited for his opinion, she got the same response every time: it looked fantastic on her or it brought out her eyes. No unfavorable statement left his mouth, which didn't necessarily help her, but made her smile. If she wore a trashbag he'd probably still have something nice to say.

Confusion leapt in her; no one had ever put her needs first and foremost, not what she could remember at least. Seventeen certainly didn't, and she supposed Sixteen did, but he seemed to do so out of concern for her safety from Cell. Krillin, on the other hand, did it because…

' _I know he has a "crush" on me, whatever that means. Perhaps that'd explain why he gets so nervous around me?_ ' She placed her hands on her hips, furrowing her brows in contemplation.

Walking over to the small window next to her bed, she surveyed the deep ocean as it tumbled around. The sun had set, and night was starting to sink in slowly. Eighteen could spot a few stars lingering in the sky, waiting for the darkness to envelope the last remnants of sunshine. She felt comforted by the night, but wasn't ready to try and sleep yet. Instead, she headed downstairs.

Krillin hadn't moved from his spot on the beach, but decided to lay down to observe the stars as they settled into their usual spots. With his hands clasped behind his head, he allowed his breathing to soothe into a comfortable rhythm, and tried to relax his sore muscles.

"I really do need to train more," he said to himself, having not heard Eighteen's footsteps as she walked over to him.

"Yeah, perhaps you do," she replied. Startled, Krillin tried to quickly stand up, but lost his balance, falling back into the soft sand. He glanced up at Eighteen pathetically, a dumb grin showcasing on his face. Caught off guard again.

"He-hey, Eighteen," he started, dusting the sand off himself. "Were you able to put all your clothes away?" Eighteen nodded in response as she bit the inside of her cheek.

"I-I just wanted to come down and say thank you…," she said slowly, as if every word was being forced out. "You didn't have to offer me anything, but still did, a-and I...appreciate it." She let out a deep breath, and tried not to appear vulnerable.

"Aw, no problem, Eighteen, really! I'm glad I could help you." Eighteen could hear the sincerity in his words. "And remember," he added, "you can stay here as long as you'd like. You don't have to worry about a thing, except, well, for Master Roshi." He brought a hand to his face, shaking his head. Eighteen agreed with him.

"Well, I was about to head back inside and maybe have some hot chocolate. Our "winter" will be coming soon. It gets a bit chilly at night, but it's still pleasantly warm. Wanna join me?" Eighteen shook her head.

"No, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow, though," she said, and headed back towards the house. Krillin flashed an unseen smile, rubbing the back of his head.

"Most certainly. Sweet dreams, Eighteen."

Comprehending his words, Eighteen stopped mid-walk, her breath catching in her chest.

" _Sweetheart, are you ready for bed," I heard a my mother's voice ask me. I grabbed my glass of water and gurgled it, trying to rinse the bitter taste of my toothpaste from my mouth before spitting it into the sink._

 _"Yes, mom, I'm finishing brushing my teeth," I yelled back. Stepping from my kiddie's box, I brushed a white towel over my mouth, and then quickly walked back to my bedroom. My brother was staying over at a friend's house tonight, so I had the whole space all to myself. I smiled, and hopped onto my bottom bunk bed, sitting cross-legged as I waited for my mom. I began to sing the tune I knew my mother would sing to me as she would tuck me in._

 _"Sweet dreams, my love, I love you, goodnight." My head swayed to the gentle rhythm. A couple minutes later, she walked in wearing her red nightgown. She looked like an angel as the hallway light outlined her figure. She gave a smile._

 _"There you are! Look at this, you get the whole room," she said, clapping her hands in front of her as she walked over to me. I nodded, grinning from ear to ear. She placed her hands on either side of my head and kissed my forehead, letting her lips linger there for a moment._

 _"Just like a big girl. Alright, let's tuck you in." I crawled towards the front of the bed, and pulled the sheets down. I snuggled into the pillow, curling my body as my mother slowly draped the sheets over me, bringing them up to my chin. Her fingers combed through my blonde hair, and I released a small sigh._

 _"Sweet dreams, my love...," I heard her sing to me. I looked up at her, and smiled._

 _"I love you, goodnight," I softly sung back._

 _"I'll find you new in the morning where we're all made light," she continued. Kissing my forehead one more time, she left my side and walked back towards my bedroom door. She placed her hand on the door handle, and glanced at me over her shoulder._

 _"Sweet dreams, my love, I love you, goodnight."_

"Eighteen…? Eighteen. Eighteen!" Krillin's voice gradually rose as he tried to get her attention. Eighteen blinked a couple of times, her eyes searching for Krillin until she realized he was standing in front of her.

"Are you alright," he asked. "You stopped walking and then just stood there motionless." Eighteen just stared at him, her mind blank, unable to think of anything to say.

Quickly, she nodded, and walked past him. Krillin thought he heard her say, "Goodnight," as the screen door closed shut.

END OF CHAPTER 6

This was kind of difficult to write; I didn't know exactly how to go about finishing the day, but I made it through it! Thanks again to everyone who's been keeping up with this story. I'll see what else I can come up with, but I've been enjoying this! And like I said, I hope this makes sense for the most part. Reviews/criticism/praise/anything welcomed (except maybe mean words...)!

P.S. The song in the flashback is from the song "Sweet Dreams" by the band Joseph. Great trio of sisters; probably one of my favorite bands at the current moment. [Disclaimer: lyrics and copyright belong to Joseph and ATO Records] Give it a listen if you'd like! ^_^

\- AM


	7. Engine to Turn

Chapter 7

Engine to Turn

Two months had passed since Eighteen joined Krillin at Kame House, everything staying relatively the same. Krillin continuously gave Eighteen her space, only checking in every now and then to make sure nothing was lacking. Occasionally he would invite her to go along with him to the city. Sometimes she'd join him, and sometimes she'd pass. On one trip she took a keen interest in an antique-looking bookstore. Unsure of what to start with, she amassed a group of books ranging in different genres from thrillers to the typical romance story. Krillin obliged, happy to pay for the novels if they would make her feel relaxed and content.

Certain times would come where she'd be tense, still unaccustomed to living with her prior enemy (or one of her many enemies). Some days she didn't bother to come out of her room except to use the restroom or grab a drink from the kitchen. Krillin would say a small greeting, getting a quick glance as an acknowledgment. He didn't dare disturb her, though, when she was reading. She would become so engrossed in her current novel that she would spend hours outside lounging on one of the beach chairs. Krillin would muster up the courage to go and sit near her, but as he walked closer and closer to her he'd chicken out, and head back inside.

' _I wish she'd take an interest in me like she does with her books,'_ he'd think at times.

However, even if there were a few tense moments, there were also some friendly ones. He'd come to enjoy her presence when she'd accompany him to go shopping. Never letting her pay, she would flash a genuine smile of thanks, one that'd make his heart flutter, and also make him blush wildly. At one point, Eighteen apologized for always making him pay for her things.

"It makes me feel guilty," she said. "You've done so much, and…" She didn't finish, letting her eyes fall to the ground. Krillin knew what she was getting at, and had let the topic drop.

One particular day had stood out, though, in Krillin's mind. It was a lazy Friday. He had slept in late, made a delicious breakfast of pancakes with some to spare, and then had been lounging in front of the tv, watching whatever captured his attention. Eighteen hadn't made herself known for the entire morning, but came downstairs in the afternoon wearing a light pink tank top with a blue skirt along with some flip-flops. It was simple, but Krillin couldn't help but gawk at her. She noticed his face, and looked at herself, confused.

"Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" Krillin's jaw closed, and shook his head violently.

"NO," he had practically yelled, catching her off-guard. "I think you look...beautiful. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare. I just...yeah, you look great." Eighteen turned to hide her face, blushing deeply at his blunt honesty. She gave her thanks, and then walked outside to the beach.

After she'd left, Krillin sank into the couch, his face buried in a pillow, embarrassed.

' _Dangitdangitdangitdangitdangit_.'

"Boy, why don't you ask her on a date already," Master Roshi suggested as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Krillin lifted his head, his eyes opened wide.

"Wha-no, I couldn't possibly do that...could I?"

"Well, why not," replied his master, "she's been living with us for the past couple months and doesn't seem agitated around you. Well, at least in comparison to me, that is." Master Roshi poured himself a glass of water, giggling.

"But...well, maybe...no, no I respect her too much to do that," Krillin defiantly said. Would he be willing to put his friendship with Eighteen at stake? Master Roshi tsked at him before taking a gulp of water.

"Krillin," he said, "just do it. You've got nothing to lose. She's a pretty girl, and may surprise you if only you were gutsy enough to ask her out." With that, he went back upstairs.

The silence around Krillin was deafening, his brain pouring out thoughts left and right. He anxiously ran his hands through his black hair, back and forth, back and forth. Time never did wait for the indecisive, but he hoped, for just this once, it would.

The rest of day continued slowly in Krillin's mind. He sat on the couch still, staring at the TV, but didn't pay it any attention. Inwardly, he was battling with himself on whether to seriously consider asking Eighteen on a date. He weighed the pros and cons, but concentrated mostly on the cons.

' _Well, let's see...she'll probably laugh and then fly away, never to return, or maybe she'll slap me across the face and send me flying into the wall. Or, better yet, she impales my chest with her arm and rips my heart out. Yeah, yeah, those all seem very legitimate.'_

The back of his head hit the cushion of the couch. He couldn't go through with it. He had worked hard to gain Eighteen's trust. It would all be broken in a matter of seconds, like a mug shattering into a million tiny pieces, beyond repair.

' _Shattered...absolutely shattered.'_ He placed his hands over his face, safeguarding himself from the world. He was sure it was laughing at him.

Eighteen casually strolled in, briefly stopping to look at Krillin.

' _Did something happen? Is he in pain? Do I try and comfort him?'_

Krillin continued to wallow in self-pity until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

' _Oh, God, please don't let it be…'_ He removed his hands and was face-to-face with Eighteen. He stopped breathing. Maybe he could force himself to pass out.

"Are you okay," Eighteen asked. Krillin's mouth opened, then shut, opened again, and then closed.

"...Yes…," he said. It came out as a question, a kind of high-pitched squeak; he was unsure himself.

Eighteen blinked. "Alright. I'm going to head upstairs," she said, removing her hand. Krillin's hand reached to replace the spot, missing the contact. He sighed aggressively, angry he hadn't just spilled the words out to inquire her about a date.

It was like turning a key in a car that wouldn't start. The engine would rev to life for a brief time only to die again. With a little determination and consistency, though, the engine could be revived, its oil flowing freely in its mechanical framework, eager to work.

' _Just turn the key, Krillin. Just turn it.'_

"Eighteen?" She turned to face him. "I...I was, um, wondering…," he staggered out, trying to avoid her eyes, "if you'd maybe like to...go on a...you know...date. With me." It was done. He shut his eyes tight, muscles tense, his mouth a narrow and straight line.

' _OhGodohGodohGodohGodohGod…'_

Eighteen stood there, speechless, configuring the various possibilities that could happen if she agreed to his proposal.

' _What if it went poorly? But, what if it went smoothly? What would I wear? Does it really matter what I wear? What is a date anyhow? Just shopping again?'_

She inclined her head towards the ceiling, inquisitive, and then answered.

"Yes."

Krillin looked at her.

"What?"

"You heard me," Eighteen said, crossing her arms. He could be so daft. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Uh, I-I don't know. I didn't think it'd ever get to this point," Krillin sheepishly replied. "I mean, how does dinner sound to you? Tomorrow night?"

"That'll do."

"Yeah…"

"May I go upstairs now," Eighteen asked.

"Oh, yeah! Ha, please do. I'm sorry." Krillin watched as she disappeared up the stairs.

' _Did that just happen?'_ The awkwardness, the indecisiveness, it meant nothing. He felt empowered. It hadn't hurt. A chuckle rose out of him until he just kept laughing at himself, at the ridiculous nature of it all. Eighteen could hear his laughs as she got to her room.

' _I swear, he is so weird.'_

END OF CHAPTER 7

Whew! Okay, so sorry if that ended kind of abruptly. I couldn't decide whether to add more to just stop, and obviously is shown here. Ha!  
Once again, thanks to all who've been reading! Reviews always welcomed! This has been a lot more fun than I originally anticipated! I'm looking forward to see what else I can come up with!

\- AM


	8. Fire Red Horse

Chapter 8

Fire Red Horse

The rain steadily poured outside, dashes of it appearing in the lights of the lampposts lining the street. People hurriedly walked to find shelter as their umbrellas bumped up and down. Others tugged on their overcoats, drawing in whatever warmth they could find.

Krillin and Eighteen were lucky enough to had avoided the late-coming storm as they flew to a remote restaurant on the outskirts of the city. He had described it as a brewery-based place consisting of different kinds of drinks from all over the world.

"I'm assuming you've never had alcohol," he inquired as they flew together.

"Hm, most likely not. Is it good?" Krillin chuckled.

"Well, in tiny amounts, yes. But it just depends," he said, scratching the back of his head. Eighteen nodded.

"I see."

The restaurant was dimly lit inside with a large chandelier made from antlers hanging near the entrance. It gently swayed as the door opened and closed. There was a long bar to their right with a couple of people sitting in round chairs, beers in their hands. Shelves and shelves of bottles lined the tall wall behind it until it touched the ceiling. All of it was foreign to Eighteen as she and Krillin followed the hostess to their table.

"This place oddly feels like a library," Eighteen said as she continued looking at the interior. Some music played, but could only be heard if one made a strong effort. A small candle sat on their table, the flame dancing and twirling in the dark settings. People talked softly amongst each other, plates and glasses clinking every now and then.

"Yeah, it's a quaint little place. But they serve a mean Lobster pasta," he said as he patted his stomach. Their waitress walked over to them, asking what they would like to drink.

"I think I'll just take a bottled ale," Krillin said. "Eighteen, you want to split the bottle with me? They're pretty big." Eighteen shrugged her shoulders, and nodded. The waitress smiled and left towards the bar.

Leaning over the table, Eighteen whispered, "What is an ale?" She felt like an idiot for asking, a serious expression covering her face.

Krillin laughed. "It's just a sweet-tasting beer. There are so many kinds of beers, but an ale is typically a good choice if you've never tried beer before. I think you may like it!" As if overhearing them, their waitress brought back a full bottle along with two wide snifter glasses. She popped open the bottle-top, and poured them their separate drinks.

Krillin grabbed his, and tilted it towards Eighteen. "Cheers?" Eighteen, slowly, picked hers, and mimicked his actions.

"Sure?"

Krillin just stared at her, trying to suppress a laugh. He took a sip of the ale, and motioned for Eighteen to do the same. She looked at the murky drink, and brought it to her lips. It was tart. Extremely tart.

"I thought you said this was sweet," Eighteen accused Krillin as she spit out her words between small coughs. She pounded her chest with a fist, trying to ease some of the bitterness out of her mouth.

"But it is sweet! I wouldn't lie to you," Krillin replied. "It may be a bit overwhelming for you at first. There's some more you can try." Eighteen shook her head, and gave him her drink, surrendering for the night.

"I think I've had enough, thanks." Krillin nodded and gave a weak smile.

"More for me then!" He took a large swig this time as she watched, disgusted.

Their waitress came back to take their orders before disappearing again. Krillin tried to make some way for Eighteen to talk, or to at least start a conversation. It wasn't as burdensome as Krillin thought it'd be, as she eventually became candid, gradually. She began discussing some of the books she'd read, pointing out in particular thrillers were her favorite genre.

"You had gotten a couple of thrillers," Krillin said, "but which was your favorite?" Pursing her lips together, she thought about it.

"I liked The Silence of the Lambs. I think I could identify a bit with Clarice." Krillin nodded, impressed with her answer.

"How did you identify with her," he gently pressed. Eighteen watched the candle's flame, unclear about how to answer. Words were hard for her, but she was aware of the acuteness in alikeness between the agent and herself. A couple minutes passed with Krillin waiting patiently, swirling his beer in his glass.

"I think," Eighteen started, "because she had lost her only world in her father, and had to fight and endure the pain to become what she wanted." She continued to stare at the flame.

"I've lost a lot, too. And it hurts, but…" She had stopped as the waitress walked towards them with their meals. Krillin cursed the timing.

' _Just as she was starting to open up.'_

Eating their meals in the stillness, Eighteen didn't bring up the conversation again. It was like a door had been shut right in his face after she'd opened it wide, allowing him to come inside, to get to know her.

' _Maybe if I opened up to her, she'd feel inclined again.'_ Where to begin was the question. Clearing his throat, he stretched his arms above his head, feeling full after finishing his meal. He relaxed again, and scratched his cheek

"Eighteen, you look really nice tonight," he offered.

"Thank you." She hadn't tried too hard as she wore a white t-shirt with a plaid long-sleeve shirt over it, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, but her bangs were partially left down, molding her face, some of it tucked behind her left ear. Krillin leaned over the table.

"You know, between you and me," he whispered, "I think you're the most beautiful woman in this restaurant." She smiled slightly, thankful that the room was dim enough to cloak the blush rising to her face. Putting her food aside, she squared him up, feeling determined.

"Krillin, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah! What is it?"

"Why do you think I'm beautiful?"

' _Well, I wasn't expecting that.'_ He swallowed hard.

"Um, well, I just...I don't know. You are beautiful. I mean…," he explained poorly. Why was she beautiful?

' _Anyone can see she is, but what is that makes her beautiful?'_

Hands folded on the table, Krillin searched her blue eyes, observing the specks of the flame reflected in them. Here was a woman who was created to kill him and his friends, to bring about agony, to hurt, to kill. Of all the people he'd come to respect and cherish, she just happened to be one, and all because of a teasing kiss, more or less, meaning nothing to Eighteen, but meaning everything to him. It's what had saved her life in the long run as he now pondered it.

"I think I can explain it to you if you listen to me tell a story. Would that be okay?"

"Yes." Letting out a breath, Krillin began.

"It was when I was a little boy, a bit before I had decided to become a monk. My uncle had bought this horse, and the horse was in terrible shape. It's neck had been mangled, and was near death. It still had to be sold, but at a low and unworthy price. He had told me after he bought it the rancher said the red horse probably wouldn't make it. But he took a chance, and was determined to help it heal.

"The first night was terrible; the horse's breathing was so sparse, and it continuously fought to keep its eyes open, as if it knew there was no coming back if they stayed shut. Day after day it was like that, but soon the red horse became more active, more lively, and eventually was able to stand up. Then my uncle took it on small walks around his home, allowing him to graze and breathe fresh air. I remember just standing on the dirt road as they walked together, both of them healing each other, leaning on one another for support, for protection. It's so vivid in my mind, as if it had happened yesterday. My uncle had struggled with depression, and this red horse, it somehow gave him a purpose and meaning. He hadn't cared that the horse was near death. Somehow, someway, he still found him to be perfect, worthy, beautiful.

"He was fighting some of his darkest days while he was taking care of that horse. I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't bought the red horse. He tried to be independent, fighting off demons with his bare hands, but he couldn't. I just think he realized then it was okay to be helped, to have guidance. Both of them were wounded, but it didn't mean they couldn't heal together.

"So, if you're wondering why I think you're beautiful, I think it's because...You've fought, and you've endured a lot, like you said, and you haven't decided to give up. It's unreal what you've gone through, and I know you like to be independent, self-sufficient, but you've also realized when you need help. I can see it in you just willing to visit me, and then deciding to stay. You're more human than you realize, I hope you see that, and appreciate it, as well."

A breath escaped him as he ended his story, reaching over to take a drink of water. He then felt Eighteen's hand lay on top of his on the table, widening his eyes in response. Afraid a sudden movement would scare her, he slowly maneuvered his hand to hold hers. Like a feather, his thumb began to trace the skin on the back of her hand, as if memorizing its texture.

No words were said as they sat still, embracing the moment for what it was.

END OF CHAPTER 8

Ayeeeee, another one done. If you're wondering how I have all this time to write...Well, even I'm not sure! Ha! I have a lot of down time between the days I work, so I'm going to say that's why I can write so much. Thanks for reading! Is this going well? Poorly? Horribly? Okay? Neither of those? Let me know if you want!

\- AM


	9. Heartache Is an Uphill Climb

Chapter 9

Heartache Is an Uphill Climb

The rain poured still as Krillin paid for their dinner, leaving a decent tip. Neither had thought to bring a jacket or an umbrella. Such tiny necessities often went underappreciated, especially as they stood together in the entrance, observing the whirlwind of a storm as it deluged rain and wind. Eighteen's hair whipped in her face constantly as she repeatedly tried to put it back into place, but grew frustrated and gave up.

"So thankful to have short hair," Krillin joked. Eighteen just eyed him.

"What do you suppose we do? I'd prefer to not get drenched," Eighteen said. Krillin scrunched his face up.

"I'm not so sure. I suppose we can try to catch some shelter somewhere else, and wait for the storm to pass."

"...That still involves us going out into it."

"...Well...Yeah, it does." Suddenly, remembering a faint idea, he turned to look at Eighteen, narrowing his eyes as if he was focusing on a far-away object.

"...Yes, can I help you?" She started to feel uneasy under his stare.

"You can't produce a Ki aura, can you," Krillin asked.

"Hmm, no. Why do you ask?"

Krillin fiddled his hands. There was a way to keep the rain off if neither minded the personal contact and invasion of space.

'I know I certainly wouldn't.'

"Um, I can produce a Ki aura, which would keep us safe from the rain. But...You...We…." Instead of finishing, he weakly held his hand out to her, fingers outstretched, palm wide. She peered at it.

"You want to hold hands and wait for the storm to pass," she asked incredulously.

"What!? No! I was trying to suggest we could fly back, but we...We would have to...You know, hold hands?" His hand stayed put, waiting for her approval.

"Oh. I see. Alright, fine," she said, shrugging, and took his hand. It was warm, and slightly sweaty.

"W-Wonderful! Alright, let's go." Raising his Ki, a white aura engulfed them, and he led her towards the gloomy sky. The rain pelted them rapidly, but, like flurries, did not stick to them.

'Huh, he was right,' Eighteen thought. Glancing around, she could see the clouds swirl and churn amongst each other. It was hauntingly interesting. Then she glanced at their conjoined hands, noting how seamlessly they molded, and sensed a foreign feeling travel through her. It lurched in her chest, and made her muscles weary and worn. But strangely, she savored the contact.

'I must be going crazy.' Picturing Sixteen with her when they were on the islands hiding from Cell, she could faintly remember him explain emotions and feelings conflicting with their design and hardwiring. It was nothing to be alarmed about he had reassured her, but it baffled her nonetheless. Was there something wrong with her, or was it a natural experience felt by all humans? She frowned at thinking about other humans; how hard it was to fit in with them when one couldn't label themselves as one.

Seventeen had never bothered to talk about such petty matters. He'd probably laugh if he knew she was spending time with Krillin let alone doing something such as holding his hand, a human-like act.

'What is there to be ashamed of anyhow? He saw me kiss Krillin.'

"Hey, Eighteen, we're almost back." Krillin's voice drew her out of her thoughts, and she squeezed his hand in acknowledgment. The rain let up partially as the island came into view, but the wind raged on.

Soon their feet landed on the wet sand, bits and bits of it sticking to their shoes as they hurriedly ran to the front porch. The pit-pat of the rain gently echoed above their heads as they took their shoes off before walking inside.

"Master Roshi and Oolong must have gone to bed early. I doubt they'd be brave enough to head out in a storm like this," Krillin said as his hand combed his hair, droplets of water falling from it. He reached to turn on the kitchen lights, flicking the switch, but the darkness remained.

"And, of course, the electricity is out. No wonder they went to bed early," he added. "I'll just take a look at it tomorrow morning when the storm's passed." Walking over to one of the cabinets, he pulled out a couple of candles and matches, handing them to Eighteen.

"And these will be useful if you need some light or warmth, or both, of course." Eighteen thanked him, reading the label on one. Peppermint. She placed them on the counter as Krillin cleared his throat.

"Um, well, I hope you had a great time, Eighteen. I mean, I sure did! It...It was just really nice to spend some time with you." He played with his candle, tossing it from hand to hand. "I hope...I hope we can do it again some time. But if you had a bad time then don't worry about it! It was only a suggestion," he nervously added. "Just know you've got me for a friend."

Eighteen smiled at him. "I had a really nice time. I'd love to go again, of course." She watched as his face brightened up like a small child's.

"Great! Well, you can think of something for us to do next time." As he finished, he gradually walked to her, and levitated so he was even with her in height, and leaned over to kiss her cheek. Eighteen stiffened in response, and brought her hand to the spot feeling the warmth radiate from her cheek.

'Aw, how cute, I made her blush,' Krillin thought, satisfied with such a small victory, and for her not attacking him. Backing up as he gave a smile, he bid her goodnight, and went to his room. Eighteen stayed in her spot, hand still upon her cheek. The kiss seemed so familiar; she knew it was new for her, but something about it had gripped her. She closed her eyes as she tried to concentrate on her thoughts.

 _I ran towards him, my bare feet hitting the dusty old road. My vision was blurred from the tears swelling in my eyes, and I could barely make out his figure as he walked away._

 _"Daddy," I yelled, "You can't just leave!" He continued to walk, a suitcase in his hand. I finally reached him, and grabbed his arm, pulling it back towards the house. He halted._

 _"You can't leave, you just can't! You'll break mama's heart." The tears ran freely down my cheeks, my grip on his arm still strong and rough. I shifted my weight as my feet tried to walk back towards the house. They slid in the dirt, unable to budge my father. He glanced down at me and surged his arm up, releasing it from my grip as I fell hard into the ground, dirt entering my mouth and eyes. I coughed and wiped at my eyes, turning over to look up at him._

 _"Why are you doing this? I thought you loved mama," I screeched at him. My throat was raspy, burning with every word as it left my mouth. His icy blue eyes stared at me. Gripping the dirt, I chucked it at his polished shoes. He didn't move. I gathered myself up slowly until he stepped towards me and pushed me back down._

 _"Stay down, girl, if you know what's best for you." I clinched my teeth, and put my hands under me, lifting my chest off the ground. Moisture from my tears fell to the deadened earth, staining it. I got my feet under me, and stood up straight, my breathing heavy._

 _I could see his nostrils flare in anger as he stepped towards me again. He raised his hand, the back of it colliding with my cheek as I tumbled back into the red ground. Stars collected in my eyes, and a faint taste of iron struck my tongue. My hand instinctively reached for my cheek._

 _"What did I just say, girl!?" Suddenly, our front door opened and my mother ran towards me, her arms circling around me. My arms hugged her as I let out a sob._

 _"Just leave. You can't treat our daughter like this," she said to him._

 _"She can't question my love for you, not after all we've been through," he retaliated. "She's strong-willed, just like you. It'll come to bite her in the ass one of these days."_

 _"She loves you! What else do you expect her to do?"_

 _"I don't care. This was a mistake. All of it. I should have left when you told me you were pregnant. I thought I was ready, but it's clear now I wasn't." I saw him close his eyes and hang his head. He knelt beside us, his hand reaching to take my chin. Leaning in, he kissed my cheek, and stood back up. "I'm sorry," he said._

 _"If you leave now you better make sure to never return," my mother said, seething. I could sense her heartbeat beating rapidly._

 _He said nothing and turned on his heel away from us._

 _"Heartache has always been an uphill climb, but I'm not bigger than this hill. Goodbye." His feet carried him away from us as he departed down the long and narrow road from our house on the hill. My mother's tears fell onto my hair as she hugged me tighter, rocking us back and forth._

 _"Heartache may be an uphill climb, but it takes time. You always remember that, okay, dear," she quietly said in my ear. I nodded, and closed my eyes, hoping to forget the world._

Eighteen opened her eyes as a few tears lingered, threatening to spill onto her cheeks. She furiously wiped at them, and walked upstairs. Passing by Krillin's room, she looked at the door knob, daring to take it and disturb his sleep. But what for? Comfort? Reassurance?

'What is wrong with you, Eighteen?' A lightning strike lit up the hallway through the small window, her shadow falling on the door. In the moment, a sense of sadness welled in her. If that man was her father, why was he unwilling to fight for her? How was she and her brother a mistake?

With her back now leaning on Krillin's door, she slid down to the floor and rested her hands in her head. What was heartache if not the unbearable memory which just passed her mind. She slowed her breathing, and concentrated on the words of her mother.

"It takes time, time, time. Just step by step, step by step," she whispered to herself. The night dragged on as she sat there, reiterating the words into the darkness.

END OF CHAPTER 9

Alrighty, I finished another one! I kind of imagine Eighteen coming from a rough upbringing, so I tried to make it realistic and honest. Anyway, thanks for reading! It's been fun! I'll see what else I can come up with!

\- AM


	10. I'm Alone, No You're Not

Chapter 10

I'm Alone, No You're Not

Nestled under the sheets, Krillin snored, his chest rhythmically inflating and deflating. The creak of his bedroom door opening didn't disturb him as a silent figure slowly made their way over to him. Reaching to touch his shoulder, they stirred him awake, watching him rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"What? Oh, Eighteen. Are you okay," he asked, covering his mouth with his hand as he yawned. Suddenly, her hands were wrapped around his neck, constricting him like a snake. He reached up to push at her shoulders, but to no avail as the air became thinner and thinner. The muscles in his arms became drained as he moved them towards her strong hands, trying to untangle them from his windpipe, but she was stronger, always had been. With each blink of his eyes, he could see the shadows of blackness envelope him. His arms fell limp at his sides.

"This is your fault," were the last words he heard from her.

* * *

Krillin let out a yelp as he jumped up from his bed, his breathing erratic and unsteady.

"Oh, God, it was only a dream," he murmured to himself, wiping his hands down his face. Pulling them away he saw they were covered in sweat.

' _Disgusting_.' He tore the blankets off himself as he planted his feet on the floor, relishing the cold breeze embracing him. Grabbing a match, he took one of the candles sitting on his nightstand and set the match over the wick, watching as it sparked to life. He blew the match out and placed it beside the candle, smoke rising up to disappear into the air. Walking over to his dresser he glanced at his watch.

 _'Man, it's only 3 in the morning._ ' He rubbed his chin, contemplating what to do before he decided to head down to the kitchen to get a cup of milk. As he headed towards the door, he could hear some faint words coming from the other side. Placing his ear on the brisk door, he tried to make out the words, listening carefully for the other voice.

"I'm alone...No, you're not. I'm alone...No, you're not." Eighteen's voice came from outside his door, repeating the phrase over and over. Stepping away, he kneeled placing his hands on the door to steady himself. How did he go about trying to leave his room without alerting her? And why was she outside his room to begin with?

"Eighteen," he said quietly, hoping she heard him. Pressing his ear to the door again, he could hear the phrase leaving her mouth. She hadn't heard him.

Saying her name a bit louder with his ear still pressed against his door, he heard her stop mid-sentence.

"Eighteen, are you okay? I'm going to open the door, alright?" He heard her whisper something, and then he slowly turned the doorknob, opening the door little by little. He peered his head out and caught her with her back on the hallway wall, her arms encircling her knees. His heart could burst at the sight of her appearing so weak and scared.

On his hands and knees, he crawled over to her before stopping to sit in front of her. Nothing was said as he watched her rock herself back and forth, her blonde hair swaying with the movement. He noticed the small streaks of leftover tears on her cheeks, and he wondered how long she'd been like this, crying in front of his door.

 _'I'm sorry, Eighteen.'_

A bristle of thunder roared through the sky, vibrating the compact house. Eighteen lifted her head to the faint echoes of the roar as they drifted away. She'd come to like storms, but not when she was feeling so low, so vulnerable, and alone.

' _Dammit. I'm not alone. I'm not._ ' For a second she forgot about Krillin's presence until she made eye contact with him. His hair was ruffled, and was only wearing pajama bottoms. She observed the glistening of sweat on his body, and assumed he must have battled something of his own.

 _'See? You're not alone, you're not alone.'_

Krillin reached his hand out, leaving it out for her to take or not. Looking at it, she waited some time before grasping it, her hold firm. He offered a smile.

"Eighteen...Are you okay? Do you want to talk about anything?" Timidly, she nodded her head.

 _'God, I feel like a child. A pathetic, lowly child,_ ' she thought. Krillin scooted closer to her, his knees almost touching her. His other hand had come to cover hers, stroking the back of it with a tenderness she'd never known before. Before she could catch them, a few tears rolled from her eyes. She shook her head, trying to erase them.

"If you have to cry, Eighteen, then cry. It's nothing to be ashamed about." Krillin saw her meekly nod her head in agreement. Pride had a tendency to get the better of people, but somehow, no one was immune to the idea of loss and sadness.

Taking a few breaths, Eighteen concentrated on what to say to Krillin. There were hordes of thoughts and feelings boiling in her mind. What could she possibly say to him to make any sense of what she experiencing?

Krillin sensed her struggle, and made a leeway for her to join in.

"What were you saying to yourself out here? You're alone," Krillin asked.

Eighteen turned her head, embarrassed he had caught her in a frail state. There was no way of escaping this conversation now.

"There were these two thoughts, right after the other. One saying I was alone, and another would say I'm not. I don't know where they came from, but I've never dealt with them before." Krillin sympathetically acknowledged her feelings. She continued on.

"Maybe it was because I had Seventeen and Sixteen, but now that they're gone, perhaps I really am alone. It's hard to be so honest with myself when I don't even know myself. My true self." She squeezed Krillin's hand, her head hung low. Krillin just watched her, hesitant to give his own thoughts.

"Eighteen, I think you're a lot more honest with yourself than you realize," he said. "It's okay to be afraid, unsure of what the future may hold, but these feelings...Your honesty with yourself, your willingness to battle negative thoughts is a start." His hand touched her shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze. She looked up at him.

"You're not alone, by the way. I'll make sure you're never alone. Like I said, you've got me as a friend always." He gave her a reassuring smile, and she gave a tiny one back.

Some time had pass as they remained in the same spot. Eighteen wiped her eyes, letting a small laugh leave her lips as she found her predicament amusing.

"I must look so ridiculous," she suggested. Krillin shook his head.

"No! Absolutely not! Heck, you're even more beautiful now." She gave an exaggerated eye roll at his statement.

"Well, thank you. I don't feel so great."

"And there's nothing wrong with that! Tomorrow is always a new day. Well, today is a new day technically." Eighteen frowned at his words.

"I'm sorry...For waking you up. I didn't mean to do that."

"Don't worry about it! I had woken myself up after having a weird dream. I was just coming downstairs to get some milk."

"Ah, I see." Krillin stood up, and offered his hand, which she took, and composed herself.

"Yeah! Come to think of it, I'm alright now," Krillin said. "This...This may sound weird, but did you want to sleep in my room? I mean, not share the bed, of course! You could actually take my bed and I could bring out one of my sleeping bags, and sleep on the floor. I just don't want you to feel alone, or scared, you know? But you don't have to! I know you're strong and independent."

Krillin babbled on as Eighteen thought over his suggestion. He'd respect her space, most certainly. And it wouldn't hurt to have someone else's presence with her. She nodded, but Krillin hadn't noticed, talking incessantly. Her hand came to cover his mouth as stopped his words.

"I'll take your offer. Just let me change real quick, and I'll be over." Krillin nodded, and she released his mouth.

' _Whoops_ ,' Krillin thought, rubbing the back of his head. Remembering the sleeping bag, he hurried into his room to rummage through his closet, and found it, worn and ragged, but still in decent condition. He placed it next to his bed along with a spare blanket, and sat on it, his hands working to flatten the material down. Eighteen walked in wearing the large t-shirt Krillin first gave her when she arrived at Kame House, and wore a pair of yellow shorts that gave way to her long legs.

 _'Man, she still looks amazing,_ ' Krillin thought as he watched her sit on his bed. Her hands raked the sheets and blankets before making its way to his pillow. The bed was large enough for them to both have their separate space, but he was courteous to give it all to her.

"Did you need anything else, Eighteen?" She shook her head.

"No. Thank you for doing this, Krillin. It's very nice of you." His head popped over the edge of his bed, a smile gracing his face.

"You're welcome! I'm happy to help in any way," he replied, lying back onto his sleeping bag. He moved around a bit, easing himself into it to find a comfortable position, but couldn't seem to pinpoint it. Eighteen had settled the blankets around her as she laid on her side, hearing Krillin's movements near the bed. She could hear Krillin grow frustrated, murmuring words to himself as he tried to get cozy.

'I doubt he'll be able to sleep well on the floor.' Feeling guilty, she looked over the edge of the bed at him. He had settled, but his brows were furrowed together. She reached over and stroked the side of his face with the back of her hand. He jumped a little, his eyes opening wide, and glanced up at her. She took a chance.

"You're not going to sleep well down there, so...Well...You can join me, but don't try anything," she added with a little malice in her voice. Krillin was taken aback.

"I-I...Are you sure? You don't have to feel bad for me." Eighteen took her hand back, gathering the blanket to bring it towards her chin.

"Yes. Hurry up, or I'll change my mind." Nodding, Krillin went to the other side of the bed, drawing back the sheets before getting in. He double-checked to make sure there was plenty of space between himself and Eighteen, his body practically aligned with the edge of the bed.

' _This is fine. This will do_ ,' he reassured himself. ' _Better to fall than face the wrath of Eighteen._ ' He maneuvered his hands to rest behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. The faint glow of the candle on his nightstand had shadows dancing around each other, swirling and swirling to the sound of the rain on the house. He could feel his eyelids get heavy and his breathing become even. Soon, he fell asleep.

Eighteen peeked over her shoulder to see his sleeping figure before blowing the candle out.

 _'I'm not alone. No, I'm not.'_

END OF CHAPTER 10

This pretty much took me the whole day to write. I felt kind of stuck, but powered on through! Thanks again for reading if you've stayed with me this far. It's really appreciated it!

\- AM


	11. Where Your Father's Been

Chapter 11

Where Your Father's Been

The storm had subsided as morning started to peak. Some dark lingering clouds etched themselves in the sky, threatened by the heat of the sun's rays. The cool wind blew and hummed low, bouncing off some of the windows of Kame House. Another peaceful morning had presented itself for the four household members to see.

Master Roshi and Oolong were downstairs as they prepared to head into the city. Oolong had tried to make a batch of coffee before remembering the electricity had gone out the night before. He slapped his face, and told Master Roshi they could stop by a coffee shop while out and about. The two departed, leaving in one of the planes designed by Capsule Corp.

The whir of the engine coming alive roused Krillin from his sleep. He'd sprawled himself out a bit amongst the large bed, and was happy to find himself not on the floor. Crust from his sleep clung to his eyes as he blinked rapidly before trying to wipe it away. However, a weight kept one of his arms pinned to the bed. Curiously, he looked over to find Eighteen curled near his side, still buried in her deep sleep, her head having found Krillin's arm a suitable pillow. Krillin tensed up, afraid of waking her and giving her the wrong idea. There was no way he could defend himself against a woman of her caliber.

' _Oh God, what do I do!?'_ He couldn't risk moving his arm, or really moving any part of his body without disturbing her. He let out a quiet sigh, relaxing into the cushion of the bed.

' _I mean, is this really a bad predicament to find myself in?'_ He took a glimpse at her again as his eyes traced the pristine skin of her face. Her mouth was slightly open and a couple strands of her blonde hair were sprawled on her forehead. The small, but powerful hands were tucked beneath her chin having lost their grip on the blankets throughout the night. Her thick eyelashes were easily spotted on her relaxed face, her eyelids hiding the deepest of blue eyes. Krillin smiled lazily at the sight before him; it was nothing short of peaceful and serene.

Catching himself, he looked away and grimaced.

' _Stop staring at her, you creep,'_ he thought to himself, draping his other arm over his eyes. The movement lightly shook the bed, but enough for Eighteen's eyes to open up without any hesitation. At first, she was surprised to notice how close she was to Krillin as she took in his form.

' _He looks like a typical guy right now,'_ she thought, her eyes tracing his shirtless chest. For someone who was undersized, he wasn't lacking the muscles or physique of a fighter. She could spot some of the light scars dressing his midsection, her hands longing to reach out and trace them under her fingertips and hear him tell about their past.

She stopped herself, furrowing her eyebrows. ' _Why did I just think that? And why am I so to him?'_ Then, her eyes began to follow his arm as it was led closer and closer to her head until she realized…

' _Oh no…'_ Panic seized her, and she said a little prayer, hoping what she thought wasn't true.

It was.

Inch by inch, she lifted her head calmly from his arm, and began to scoot back towards her end of the bed. Feeling the loss of weight, Krillin shifted his head. Eighteen halted her movements like a deer having been caught in the headlights. They looked at each other as an awkward silence fell over them, blushes creeping over their faces. Krillin looked to break the ice first.

"Um, good morning, Eighteen," he said, "how did you sleep?"

"Good morning. Fine." Straight to the point, her voice was confident and cool. She still hadn't moved.

"Great. I'm glad. Um. Yeah." Continuing to stare at one another, they waited until the other made the first move.

"Did I fall asleep on your arm?"

"Um, yeah, I think you did. It's totally fine, I didn't mind. I mean, not in a weird way. It didn't bug me."

' _Yeah, nice recovery, Krillin.'_ He moved his free arm and swung his legs to the edge of the bed. Straightening his back, the pops of the bones loosening filled the room. He moved his neck in circles, working out the kinks from his slumber. Eighteen saw the lines of his back muscles appear and then disappear like a vanishing act as she watched him stretch.

' _What the hell is it with me and back muscles?'_ Standing straight herself, she leaned towards the ground, feeling the pull in her legs before releasing herself back up.

"Thank you again, Krillin," she softly said, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder as she walked out of his bedroom. Krillin's eyes descended to the swaying of her hips.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm going to take a cold shower…And fix the electricity…"

The rest of the week carried on as usual, but gradually, Krillin noticed the apprehension of Eighteen creep back in, as if she was visiting Kame House for the first time again. She'd give him small acknowledgements, but also appeared to be avoiding him from time to time. In the hope of raising her spirits, he asked if she wanted to go with him to the city to do some errands. Politely declining his offer, she had disappeared into her room for the rest of the day, leaving Krillin frustrated and disappointed. Regret lurked in the corners of Krillin's mind; had something occurred between the two of them that he had missed? Had he done something to make Eighteen distance herself from him? Such questions became the norm he'd ask himself day after day, which eventually discouraged him.

Lying in his bed, he began to conjure up past wisdom from his uncle. He could picture his younger self lying in a bed of hay, smelling the horse feed throughout the barn. The day had been rainy and cold, dampening the road into a muddy mess, which he was more than eager to play in, but had been told not to by his uncle.

"You know better than that, Krillin," he had said. Closing his eyes, he fell to sleep with a faint picture of his uncle in his mind.

* * *

 _Covering myself in the bed of hay, I could feel the tears in my eyes threatening to spill. I looked to the outside, rain pouring into the puddles lying on the ground, splattering with each new drop. These were the days I missed my dad. The cloudy and hazy days where you couldn't see the hills or the mountain tops. The dreary ones you'd find in some kind of depressing book about loss and death. I could only where my father is, or where he's been._

" _Krillin, there you are," my uncle said, walking into the barn. He was wearing an oversized trench coat as he shook himself, water droplets falling from him. His hands pushed down his hood. "I've been looking for you, kid. Heck of storm we're having right now. I didn't want you to get sick if you were out here." At first he smiled until he saw me trying to cover my face with my hands. He kneeled in front of me, peeling my hands from my face._

" _Hey, what's wrong, buddy? Why are you crying?" I shook my head, biting my lip to keep myself from talking. He let out a sigh._

" _Krillin, you know it's okay to talk to me, right? You can trust me." I trusted him, but maybe he wouldn't understand what I was feeling. A rough finger wiped away tear on my cheek._

" _Let me guess: You're missing your dad today, aren't you?" I let out another cry. He nodded his head. "Yep, I figured as much." He embraced me, bringing my head to his chest. "I miss your dad, too, Krillin. Sometimes, though, if you love something enough, you've got to be willing to let it go. Does that make sense?" I tried to push myself away from his chest._

" _What? Why would I let go of my dad if I love him? That...No, it doesn't make sense!" How could he say that to me? I could feel my anger rise up in me, my hands clenching his raincoat, the leftover rain soaking into my dry skin. "He's my dad, I'll never let him go!"_

 _He gave a small smile. "I understand what you mean, but how can you move on if you don't let him go? Just like this rain," he said, pointing to the exit of the barn, "how will it ever stop if you're chasing every drop?" I furrowed my brows in confusion._

" _What? I don't get it. I like the rain, I like chasing it." My uncle chuckled, his hand smoothing my hair back._

" _I forget how young you are sometimes. When you're older I promise you'll understand. Just know this: When you're afraid, when you're feeling pain, just remember where your father's been. You're a lot like him, Krillin. He'd be so proud of you. Heck, I'm proud of you. Always remember who he was with every step you take. He's with you." With that, he picked me up from the hay as we headed to the outside world._

" _Let love guide you, Krillin."_

END OF CHAPTER 11

Sorry for the relatively small chapter. I plan on the next one being a bit longer as I have a good idea on what I'm going to write about. I wanted to kind of dig into Krillin's background a bit. Obviously, it's made up, but I'd like to think this is how he became so good-hearted and what not. Anyway, thanks for reading as always! I'll update it tomorrow I'm sure!

\- AM


	12. All I Ever Wonder

Chapter 12

All I Ever Wonder

Eighteen sat on the porch of Kame House, head resting in the palm of her hand. The week was starting to come to a close, and she hadn't felt as though she'd made progress in dealing with her conflicting emotions. Some nights were better than others, but she continued to be bombarded by thoughts one right after the other. Becoming so immersed in her own world, she'd go to her room for refuge to merely sit on her bed, and just think. Krillin had offered to take her shopping once more, but she couldn't force herself to be in his company, not while she was internally conflicted. It would be unfair to him to try and always keep her happy and content, but soon or later she'd have to figure herself out. He'd helped her already; to take advantage of his kindness would be a selfish and ignoble deed.

She frowned at herself, and wished her brother was next to her, willing to listen to any and all her problems. He'd act nonchalant, unburdened by the sorrows of personal agony, maybe throw a joke or two around, but he wouldn't push away her feelings aside as if they were leftover junk. He would listen and offer his opinion, and then be back to playfully living in this world, unafraid of what may be thrown his way. How she'd envy his easy-going nature, relaxed and satisfied. She'd rather just get down to the nitty gritty aspects of life; he'd rather take his time with silly antics. She missed him, though, no matter how much he'd annoyed her.

 _'I could only wonder where he is…'_ Her finger tapped the side of her cheek. Would it be worth it to go and try and find him?

Determined with a new mission in mind, she rose and took to the sky, halting above Kame House as she swiveled around, deciding on what direction to go. Off in the far distance she noticed a forest, the peaks of its tall trees catching her eye. Powering up her Ki, she blasted off towards them, a fierce fire in her blue eyes.

Upon arriving at the forest, her eyes surveyed the bits of ground she could see through the long and fragile branches of the trees. She flew slowly over the trees, keeping herself alert.

 _'I'm not sure what I'm even looking for.'_ Even if Seventeen had decided to live in the forest, would he be living in a makeshift house? What about a tent? She knew nothing of living in the woods, something she never wanted to find out anyhow. Minutes after searching in the air, she descended to the tough ground, dirt rising onto her shoes.

 _'This better be worth it if I'm going to get dirty.'_ Step by step she began treading into the dense forest, eyes scanning for the smallest of movements. Some woodland critters climbed on the trees high above her, watching her movements.

"Sixteen would love this right now, I'm sure," she said to herself.

Suddenly, the fire of a gun boomed throughout the trees followed by the screeches and flapping of wings from some birds as they took to the open sky. Eighteen's head followed the sound and sprinted towards it, dodging and avoiding some tangly branches. Another gunshot echoed. As she was running, her sensors went haywire, detecting an unknown object flying towards her. She put her arm in front of her, deflecting the object as it ricocheted into a nearby tree, splintering its bark. Halting, she saw it was a silver bullet. She figured he had to be near, and continued her sprint.

Arriving at the last known sound she'd heard, she observed the vast landscape.

 _'Trees...Trees everywhere._ ' Putting her hands on her hips, she stood for a few moments, hoping he'd just randomly pop out from his hiding place. She'd expect nothing less of him.

 _Click_.

The sound came from behind her. She didn't bother to turn around.

"Alright, girl, hands up where I can see 'em," came a mocked southern-twang voice. Rolling her eyes, she followed the stranger's direction, putting her hands up in defense. The sound of footsteps advanced towards her until she felt the butt of the gun in the middle of her back.

"Well, well, well. What's a pretty little lady like you doing out here all by yourself?"

"How about I ask why you shot at me, you jerk," came Eighteen's reply. Seventeen chuckled, lowering his gun and holstering it.

"I thought you were a deer. Duh!" His hands gripped her shoulders. "How ya doing, Eighteen?" Turning around, she glared at him before pulling him into a strong embrace, which he returned. Looking at her, he flashed a grin.

"Come on, follow me to my humble abode."

Seventeen led Eighteen to his home, a tiny wooden house which was located deeper in the forest. The sunlight fell upon it as the rays fell between the open gaps not covered by trees. For a moment she thought it could it Kame House, except located in the middle of a unknown forest without the slightest possibility of human contact. It looked like a typical home Seventeen would dwell in, and she was impressed by his willingness to make something from scratch.

He pushed open the wooden door to expose a modest living room with a homemade couch and coffee table. There was a red rug with a unique design placed under the couch, giving it a more lively vibration. To the corner of the room was a kitchen, also consisting of custom-made cabinets and drawers with a slab of finished bark as the countertop. A giant piece of wood stood in the middle of the home where one could climb it to reach a little bunk. She assumed that's where he slept, and also where he felt like a child again, climbing a tree in his wooden home.

"This is actually rather nice, Seventeen," she complimented him.

"Yep, I know it is." Eighteen rolled her eyes as she walked around the living room.

"Wow, so modest. You haven't changed a bit." She stopped by one of the fake windows, getting a glimpse at the lightened forest before her. She could faintly hear the birds chirp and sing.

"After you decided to shoot me, I'm assuming you hunt for your meals?" In reality, neither of them had to eat to survive. A couple hours of sleep here and there helped them, but food and drink were not necessary. Seventeen nodded his head.

"Yep, yep. You be right. It also keeps me entertained out here in the vast nothingness." Unholstering his gun, he laid it on the coffee table as he sat down on the couch, plopping his feet up next to his gun.

 _'He looks genuinely happy.'_

Eighteen took a seat next to him, crossing her legs, cozying herself in the cushions of the couch. Neither said anything as they enjoyed each other's presence.

"So, what have you been up to? I thought we were done for after...You know…," Seventeen trailed off. He didn't feel the need to continue. Eighteen looked at her fingernails, noticing some dirt had gotten under them.

"I've been living at Kame House with Krillin. I kissed him on the cheek on the highway after we fought his friends, remember?" Her brother nodded, giving a peculiar smile.

"Those were some fun times," he said, "and let me guess, Krillin likes you. And I mean, likes you, likes you. Am I right?"

"What would make you say that?" Of course he'd been right.

"Well, I'm assuming he offered you his house and company, and you obviously accepted it. Why would your, really our, ex-enemy offer that in the first place if he didn't have such a soft spot for you?" He raised his eyebrows up, giving her a knowing look.

"One of his friends had said he had a crush on me. That's the same thing, right?"

"Oh, yeah it is," Seventeen said, laughing slightly. He patted her back as if she'd accomplish some great feat.

"Good for you, Eighteen. Making friends and crap. Better than what I'm doing right now." She raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, what have you been doing, by the way?"

"Nothing, besides making this house and hunting. That's really about it." Peering at her, he pointed his finger as if chastising a child. "And don't try to change the subject now. I want to hear what's been going down with you and baldy."

"Actually, he's not bald anymore. He grew his hair out."

"Yeah, I'm still going to call him 'baldy,'" Seventeen replied, shrugging. His face grew serious. "He's been treating you well, right? If not he's going to have a big problem on his hand." Eighteen placed a hand on his leg.

"He's been great towards me. He's given me space and solitude, and has also been a friend when I need one."

"Hmm, I see. Good. I'm glad to hear it," Seventeen replied, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. "So, do you like him back?" Eighteen's eyes widened.

"Um, what do you mean?" She retracted her hand.

"Don't play dumb, Eighteen, I know you like the back of my hand. Do you like him like the way he likes you?" He smirked. She glared.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she said defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh come on, Eighteen. Don't kid me, and don't kid yourself. There's nothing to be ashamed about. I mean, haven't you ever wondered?"

"Wondered?"

"Yeah. Sometimes all I wonder about is what it would be like to be human again, to express myself so openly to the world and have the world express itself back to me." Eighteen listened carefully. It'd been awhile since Seventeen had opened to her. "Like the idea of a family. What the hell is a family anyhow? What makes a family? Is it just having a kid and then going from there? Or what is it like for fall in love, to spend the most precious moments in life with someone by your side. It's all so fascinating to me, but I have a difficult time empathizing with others." He turned to look at her. "You, on the other hand, have the capability to connect with others, even if most of your attention is just directed towards one person. It's really amazing. And I'm proud of you."

Eighteen was dumbfounded, never having seen Seventeen be so serious before.

 _'How do I even respond to that?'_

"I...Thanks, Seventeen. I appreciate your honesty." He winked at her.

"You're welcome. But you still haven't answered my question." She could feel herself blush.

"I-I suppose I do like him a bit, yes. But I don't know what to do. I feel as though I'm picking sides, as if I have something to lose, especially now that I've found you again."

"Eighteen, you can't worry about me. You know I'll be fine out here, and that doesn't mean you can't visit me every now and then. I swear, you can be so thick-skulled." She shot him an angry glare.

"Oh, shut up. Like you'd be worth visiting anyhow."

"Um, aren't you doing that right now?" She punched his arm in response.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he said knowingly. "How about this: You ask Krillin out and then we can meet up for lunch or something. The three of us."

Eighteen said nothing for a moment.

"What? Did I say something wrong," Seventeen asked.

"Ask him out? You mean, on a date?"

"No, Eighteen. I mean ask him out to a frickin' ballroom dance. Yes, on a date," he sarcastically exclaimed. "Then I can get to know him as well, especially if he's going to be dating my precious little sister." She felt him pinch her cheek, anger flowing through her.

"That's older sister to you, punk. And did you say dating?" He released her cheek, giving her a boring stare.

"I swear...How are we related again? Eighteen, get out of here. Go buy some flowers or something, and ask him out. Then come see me again. Deal?" Grabbing her hand he dragged her to the door before pushing her out. "Goodbye, sis. Have a grand ole' time!"

Shutting the door behind her, Eighteen was left by herself.

 _'Was he serious about buying flowers?'_

END OF CHAPTER 12

This was pretty fun to write! I hope this makes up for the last chapter being so short. And, once again, thanks for staying up-to-date with this. It's been a fun little adventure. :)

\- AM


	13. Let No Grief

Chapter 13

Let No Grief

Krillin woke up from his nap a bit queasy and disoriented. He hadn't thought about his father for years let alone his uncle up until he told Eighteen about the horse he rescued. His head throbbed for a moment, as if he was recovering from a hangover. Letting out a large sigh, he grabbed some clothes to take to the bathroom, hoping a quick shower would clear his head.

' _I wonder where Eighteen has been all day,_ ' he thought as he changed into his fresh clothes. He used his towel to soak up the leftover water in his hair before hanging it back on the towel rack. Passing by the foggy mirror, he rubbed his hand on it to take a glimpse at his reflection. His eyes looked a bit sunken in, some small bags under them.

 _'God, I've been stressing myself out this week, and it's showing_.'

* * *

Eighteen arrived back at Kame House as she sneakily entered through the front door, looking to avoid any human contact. She scanned the living room and kitchen, and went up the stairs step by step, making as little noise as possible. Almost to the top, she heard the bathroom door open, and paused. She could see spot Krillin exiting it before he walked back to his room, the click of the door signaling the coast was clear. She quietly speed-walked to her room before slowly shutting the door behind her, exhaling a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

If Seventeen was serious about meeting Krillin, she needed to come up with a suave way to ask Krillin out. Just thinking about the idea made her nervous. Wasn't it the man's responsibility to ask a woman out? Then again, she figured a man was also supposed to be taller and more powerful than her, so what did she know.

' _If this is going to happen, I should change into a nicer outfit,_ ' she said, glancing down at her clothes. Some of it was smeared with leftover dirt, and she realized her sleeve had torn after she deflected Seventeen's bullet. She most certainly would need to change if she was going to ask Krillin out.

With her back on the door, she heard Krillin's faint footsteps on the stairs. There was going to be no better time than the present, and so she quickly changed before heading downstairs.

Krillin surveyed the downstairs, not finding a soul. The day was coming to a close, meaning he had slept a majority of the day away. It was going to be a hard battle to fall asleep when night descended. His stomach growled and reflexively put a hand on his abdomen.

"I guess I'll make an early dinner then," he said, and opened up the fridge. He saw a few leftovers from the week, but nothing looked appetizing. He grabbed some packaged meats from the bottom container as well as some cheese, and decided a sandwich would hold him over. Simplistic and satisfying - and couldn't go wrong with one.

As he closed the refrigerator's door and backed up, he bumped into something, almost dropping the meat and cheese in his hand. He turned around to face Eighteen.

"Crap, I'm sorry, Eighteen. I swear, I didn't hear you walk in," he apologized. Eighteen remained quiet with her hands clasped behind her back. She had changed into a blue blouse and some clean jeans, and decided to be old fashion by wearing a pair of brown boots. Krillin noticed how well the blouse went with her eyes as she looked at him, confusion, conflict or some kind of apprehension on her face. He placed the meat and cheese down on the counter, and waited for her to say something.

' _God, I hope she isn't going to cuss me out or something_.' Mirroring her, he placed his hands behind his back, rocking on his feet from heel to toe. She had remained still as a statue, not even taking the time to blink.

"Eighteen, are you okay? You're making me a bit worried." Realizing his words, Eighteen cleared her throat, her eyes searching for anything to concentrate on that wasn't Krillin's face.

"Um. Yes. Will you...Turn around...For a moment?" Confused, Krillin did as she asked, and had his back face her. He anxiously waited for her to tell him to turn around again, moments passing by slowly until she gave him the okay.

He turned around expecting a punch or slap, but was met with a face full of petals and sweet smelling nectar.

"Willyougooutwithme!?" Eighteen had said, her statement having turned into one full word, her voice loud and boisterous. Krillin tried to reach for the flowers to pull them away from his face, but he ended up wrapping his hands around Eighteen's. They were sweaty and warm, probably from gripping the flowers so hard. He tried to breath, but still got a mouthful of flower petals.

"Eighteen, a little help?" She quickly moved the flowers down so he could see her face, which was bright and red, her mouth a thin line.

' _She looks adorable right now_.' The flowers were a beautiful yellow. Daisies. He raised a hand to stroke one of the petals, appreciating their softness.

"Please tell me you like them," Eighteen said, her voice a bit raspy. He looked at her, and smiled.

"Of course I do! They're really nice, Eighteen," he replied. "Um, you didn't have to get me flowers. I do appreciate them, though! Don't get me wrong. But what made you feel as though you had to get them?" She blushed furiously again.

"I-I don't know. Well, actually, Seventeen suggested I get some for you before I saw you again, and so that's what I did." Krillin's eyes widened.

"You found your brother? That's great!"

"Yes, that's why I was gone most of the day." Neither of them seemed to realize that Krillin's hand was still around hers, or that she was still gripping the flowers hard.

"Oh, man, that's fantastic, Eighteen. I'm so glad you've found him. I'm sure he was worried about you." She shook her head at that.

"He's a jerk. He couldn't be worried about me even if he tried," she jokingly said, smiling. Krillin let out a laugh. "Oh, by the way, are you going to accept my invitation? If not, I'm going to throw these flowers away to spite you." Krillin quickly nodded his head.

"Of course! Yeah, that sounds like a fun time! When did you want to do this little outing?" He finally released her hands, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh. Huh. I don't actually know. When are you free next?"

"Pretty much whenever. I don't have a set agenda as of now, so just let me know what works best for you, and I'm sure I'll be available." She smiled as an agreement before remembering she was still holding his flowers.

"Oh, here you go." He gently took them from her hands, still marveling in their beauty.

"Thanks again, Eighteen. They're really beautiful. But...Not as beautiful as you," he added. He swore he saw stars gather in her eyes.

* * *

A vase held the daisies, now being supplied with clean and lukewarm water. Krillin made sure to place them near the window in the kitchen so they could be given plenty of sunlight, and so he could show them off whenever anyone entered the house.

"You think they look good right there," he asked Eighteen, who sat on the couch reading one of her books. She looked at the flowers, and nodded.

"Yes, they look good there." Krillin placed his hands on his hips, gleaming at his new gift. He walked over to join Eighteen on the couch, placing a good amount of space between them as he put his feet up on the coffee table before them, his one arm resting on the back of the couch.

' _Man, all that stressing for nothing_ ,' he thought. It appeared he was on good standing with Eighteen. He stole a quick glance at her.

"You're staring at me again," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said as he looked away. "You look really nice." She smiled at his compliment, folding the page of her book before she closed it. She turned her body to face him.

"Is there maybe a time where I don't look so nice?" He turned back to face her.

"Absolutely not! I think you look amazing all the time, Eighteen. And I mean it." She knew he meant it, and she could picture herself hearing him say those words every day, not growing bored or annoyed.

' _Maybe this is what Seventeen was talking about_.' Was it human to want to feel loved, to feel appreciated? Or maybe to have someone to share in the agony of life, to endure the grief and heartache whenever they may come. She could only imagine what kind of pain he dealt with this week as she had drawn into herself, refusing to see him as day and day went by. Now looking at him, he did appear tired, his eyes drooping a bit. But she hoped to have lightened the load off his shoulders by asking him out.

"Krillin," she quietly said. He returned his attention to her. "I just wanted to apologize for seeming withdrawn this week. I know you've helped me so much, but I needed some time to really think for myself. I probably should have just told you that to begin with, so I'm sorry."

"Hey, no worries, Eighteen," Krillin replied, a hand coming to cover one of hers laying on her book. "Not going to shy away and say I didn't think I maybe did something wrong to make you upset."

"No, you haven't made me upset at all. You've actually done the opposite. I can't ever remember someone being this considerate towards me…," she said, looking down at their hands. Her thumb had found some space to rest on the back of his hand, gently stroking the skin here and there. There was a time where she also couldn't recall being so intimate with someone. But here she was, embracing the vulnerability of allowing someone to get close to her.

Acknowledging the gap between them, she moved closer to him before taking his hand and draping it over the head of the couch. Krillin watched as she positioned herself near him, coming to rest her body on his side, and allowing her head to sit on his chest. She grabbed his hand again, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders like a blanket.

"This is better," she said, nuzzling her head into his chest, her fingers intertwined with his. The steady beat of his heart was comforting, a reminder she was alive, letting no grief steal this moment.

"Y-yeah, it is," Krillin finally said. His cheek rested on top her head, and he inhaled her smell, wishing, hoping, praying this moment would never end.

"You just sniffed my hair?" He stopped breathing.

"I mean - I was just breathing and your hair was there, so…," he awkwardly trailed off.

"Krillin, I'm kidding."

"Right, right. I knew that…," Krillin said, before relaxing again. Eighteen could feel him smile broadly.

END OF CHAPTER 13

Finally...Finally getting somewhere! Ha! Enjoy these little intimate moments! Onward and upward from here. Thank you for reading! Like I've said before, it's been a fun and joyful ride! :)

\- AM


	14. Burn the White Flag

Chapter 14

Burn the White Flag

Eighteen showed up at Seventeen's cabin, wooden house, whatever it was called the day of her and Krillin's date. He was cleaning his pistol as she told him about her story, and how she'd follow his advice about buying flowers. He stopped wiping his gun.

"You honestly got him flowers?" Eighteen nodded her head.

"Yes, you had told me to do so." Seventeen slapped his face.

"Well, I suppose that is one way going about asking someone out." Eighteen said nothing, but instead flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Whatever. It worked, so thanks." Her younger sibling mumbled something under his breath to which she proceeded to mess up his hair with her hand. He shooed her away.

"Anyway...How is baldy doing? I'm going on this date of yours, right? Let's get drinks or something, but I have no money. How did you get those flowers anyhow, because you have no money also, right?"

"One question at a time, Seventeen. Krillin is doing fine. He said he was glad I had found you."

"Yeah, I'm sure he is glad. Like I said, he better not mess with you, or…," he trailed off, clenching his hand into a fist and shaking it at her. She grabbed a hold of it, pushing it down.

"Oh, back off. You know he's treating me well." Seventeen shrugged his shoulders. "And you can come with us. I actually like your idea of meeting for drinks or something. But don't order ale. It's terrible." A shiver made its way through her body, bitterly remembering the tart taste of her first sip of ale.

"Ha, duly noted, sister. You know, there is this one bar I remember seeing in the city. It's called something...It's a random name like Steve or Fred, or something like that. It's a bar, though, I could tell by all the guys who were standing outside its door, so how about you meet me there tonight at 8 o'clock?"

"Yeah, it sounds good to me. I'll let Krillin know about it."

"Cool, cool. Remember, he's paying. We're broke as hell." With that, Eighteen flew back to Kame House, leaving Seventeen to his solitude.

* * *

Eighteen and Krillin had decided to settle on a small meal at a cafe before meeting up with the Seventeen in the city. Eighteen reassured Krillin her younger brother would be on his best behavior.

"He won't do anything. He knows better to when I'm around," she had said, sipping her water. Her words didn't do much to reassure his quickening heart rate, almost on the verge of sweating bullets. He had taken a few bites of his sandwich, but grew more worried as the clock got closer to 8.

 _'I suppose if he wants to meet up with us that's a good sign._ ' He kept telling this to himself constantly, over and over.

Eighteen had finished her food without a second thought about her brother. She'd sensed Krillin's tension, somewhat understanding why he'd be nervous. But Seventeen was harmless. He'd seen that on the highway; Seventeen was more preoccupied with having fun by driving a stupid truck to find Goku than beating him to a meaningless pulp.

' _Thinking about this now only solidifies my idea that he is an idiot_ ,' she thought. She'd always considered herself the smartest of the two. Bringing her attention back to Krillin, she saw he was lost in thoughts.

"Krillin, did you want to head over there early and get settled?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. That'd be great. I'm sorry for being so lame, I'm obviously just nervous about seeing your brother again," he replied.

"I understand. He's so lame, I wouldn't be worried about it." She gave him a small wink, and he gave a goofy smile in response.

They left the cafe, and headed towards the bar, flashing lights invading their sight. Eighteen saw plenty of men standing outside, remembering what Seventeen had told her, but the men acted differently. Observing their mannerisms, she saw some walking, comfortable with swaying their hips like a woman would, or saw a few move their hands rather dramatic and flamboyant. Immersed in the view in front of her, she didn't feel Seventeen's hand come to rest on her shoulder.

"Eighteen, good evening," he had greeted her. He turned to look down at Krillin, flashing a confident smile. "Krillin. It's good to see you again. So happy you gave your friends Sensu Beans, too." Krillin took the joke in stride.

"Hey, Seventeen. Yes. Nice to know I'm good for something, right?" He rubbed the back of his head. Seventeen just nodded.

"Yes, you're not bad at all. So this is the bar I was talking about. I've never been inside, but the people seem friendly for the most part." Eighteen kept her eyes fastened on the group of men outside the bar.

"You know, I have yet to spot one female…" Krillin followed her eyes, and realized the predicament they were in.

"Um, Seventeen, you said you'd never been inside this bar?" Seventeen nodded his head. "Ah, that makes sense. Well, let's just say these guys here are friendly. Very friendly," he finished, trying to emphasize a certain idea. The siblings just looked at each other, unsure of what Krillin was trying to describe.

'This will be interesting,' Krillin thought as they walked inside. There was a large dance floor towards the back where strobing lights were flickering on and off, and a wide-set bar to their right where a few bartenders tended to their patrons. While Krillin was aware of the kind of company that settled in here, Seventeen and Eighteen were completely oblivious to the liveliness of it all. A light blinded Eighteen temporarily, making her shield her face with her arm.

"Do they really need these damn lights flashing all over the place," she asked.

"I think they're kind of neat," her brother said. She shot him a look.

"If you're doing this on purpose, I will end you." Seventeen just continued to look at the various people conversing in the bar, pretending not to hear her.

"Krillin, why was the last restaurant we went to that had the bar not like this," Eighteen asked him.

"Um, well, this place actually is more of a club than just a regular bar…," he replied. A man came up to Seventeen, his eyes checking him up and down. Seventeen stood still, confused.

"Can I help you, man," Seventeen asked the random man. The man licked his lips suggestively.

"Oh, I'm sure you can help me in many ways. How about it? Want to dance with me," the man said, winking at him. Seventeen just stared him. Eighteen puffed her cheeks out, trying to stifle a laugh.

"No, thanks. Goodbye," Seventeen said, waving his hand at the man. The man threw a pout before walking away. Krillin stood motionless, unsure of whether to console Seventeen or to laugh at him. Glancing at Eighteen, he saw her holding her breath, afraid of letting a laugh slip. Her brother glowered at her, crossing his arms.

"What's so funny, Eighteen? I don't see any man coming up to you asking if you'd like to dance." A tiny giggle left Eighteen's mouth as she covered it up with a weird cough, patting her chest.

"Sorry, what was that? I'm not sure what you're talking about." She brushed a few tears from her eyes. If looks could kill, Seventeen would have had Eighteen dead on the spot.

"A man. A man coming up to you, asking you to dance. You heard me, dumbass." He led them towards the bar, pushing his way through to the front. A bartender instantly noticed him, and walked over to take his drink. Seventeen looked at Krillin for advice.

"Well, what do I get, man?" Krillin suggested a mixed drink. "Yeah, whatever he just said I'll go ahead and take." The bartender nodded at him and walked away. Eighteen, meanwhile, was busy coming up with some reply to Seventeen's challenge.

"Hey, Seventeen, you do realize I don't need a random man to come up to me, right?" Seventeen cocked his eyebrow.

"Oh, is that so? What do you want, a girl to come up to you?" He threw his head back in an obnoxious laugh.

As Krillin watched their conversation unfold, Eighteen's arm wrapped around his neck as he was brought close to her. She leaned in and planted a warm kiss on his cheek, solidifying their status as something more than friends. Her brother just watched in disgust.

"What in the hell are you doing? Go get a room if you two want to make out. I'll take some random dude hitting on me than watch that," Seventeen said. Eighteen pulled away to look at Krillin's face. His eyes were wide, and his mouth hung a bit, but it held the smallest grin. A blush covered his face until he broke out of his trance, shaking his head.

"I mean, I'm okay with that if you're okay with it, Eighteen," he said in a high voice, regaining his composure. She released hisneck, and just smiled at him. Seventeen finally got his drink, and took a sip, approving of the flavor as he chugged it in a couple gulps before slamming the glass down on the bar.

"More!"

"Damn, Seventeen, relax," Eighteen chastised him. Seventeen chuckled at her as the bartender brought him another drink. He offered Eighteen a sip, which she accepted. It was sweet and fruity, a bit too much for her liking, but it was highly better than the ale Krillin got her. She went in for another drink, but Seventeen took the drink back, shaking his finger at her.

"Get your own, sis. You got a man, so you're set, as you say," he said, throwing the drink back. Krillin watched in amazement.

' _If he doesn't slow down he is going to get absolutely thrashed. They aren't immune to alcohol, right?_ ' Krillin mentally decided to be the sober one if Seventeen kept up his drinking.

As the night progressed, Seventeen became loud and boisterous, almost yelling that drinks were on him before Eighteen covered his mouth, whispering harsh words at him. She had had a few herself, but not to the point where she would lose her sanity and reasonableness.

Eventually, after some obnoxious antics from Seventeen, which almost resulted in him slapping a man who tried hitting on him again, Eighteen led him out of the club, her arm wrapped around his neck giving her full control. Krillin stayed behind to handle the large bill Seventeen had accumulated.

' _Well, at least he had a great time_ ,' he thought, leaving his tip on the bar.

Eighteen let go of Seventeen's neck as he stretched it, rolling it from front to back.

"Damn, Eighteen, not so rough. Save it for baldy, huh?" Laughing, he slurred some of his words, but held his composure. Eighteen rolled her eyes.

"You're even more of a jerk when you're buzzed, brother."

"Oh, I am not. I am awesome, and you know it. I always was more of the leader than you." Eighteen agreed. Suddenly, Seventeen looked around wildly, and waved for Eighteen to come closer to him. She hesitantly leaned towards him, confused as to what he was going to do. He began whispering to her, his hand cupping her ear. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on his words. As he pulled away, she gave him a look. He shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Are you sure I should even try that, Seventeen?"

"Uh, duh. Just trust me, sis. You've gotten this far with my help haven't you?" Eighteen's hand cupped her chin, pondering the words he'd just said to her. Krillin came out of the club, a few random guys whistling at him. He turned to glance at them.

'Well, that's flattering!' His put his hands behind his head as he caught up with the two siblings, Seventeen not letting the men's advances go unnoticed.

"Hey, you better be careful, Eighteen. Some other people are interested in Krillin besides you," he carefully said, each word coming out funky. He pointed at Eighteen, and she pointed back sarcastically, not giving him too much thought. Krillin let out a laugh.

"Didn't know you had such a sense of humor, Seventeen."

"Oh, he doesn't. He thinks he does, but he's not funny at all. Don't feed his already booming ego," Eighteen said in a bored voice. "Are we about ready to go? It's starting to get late, and Seventeen still needs to get back to his cabin or whatever it is."

"My house is awesome, Eighteen. Try to hide the jealousy in your voice next time," Seventeen retaliated as he tried to hover above the ground. His arms flailed in every direction as he tried to maintain a sense of balance and control. Coming up behind him, Eighteen picked him up bridal style, and flew towards the night sky, Seventeen voicing his displeasure at his sister's action. Krillin just followed after them, amused at how opposite the night had turned out to his great pleasure.

* * *

Kame House was quiet and empty as Krillin and Eighteen sneaked inside. Krillin went over to the living room to take his shoes off. It was hard acting as a wingman for two separate people, and his feet agreed with him. Eighteen sat next him, relishing the comfort of the cushions on her back. The strain of her muscles disappeared. Her eyes closed slowly.

"Do you think Seventeen had a good time," Krillin asked. She nodded her head.

"Maybe too good of a time," she joked. Krillin offered a 'yeah' before leaning back into the couch, closing his eyes as well. Eighteen turned to look at him.

"It's exhausting being around him, isn't it?" He laughed. "Yeah, see? It is. Now try being his sister. It's horrible."

"I had a good time with him. I'm happy; he seems to actually like me."

"Yeah, he doesn't dislike many people. Except maybe for random men hitting on him." Krillin nodded his head. If he didn't make an effort to get up and head to his room he would be at risk of falling asleep on the couch. He sighed, willing himself to get up, opening his eyes to help the process. Eighteen took the opportunity to semi-crawl on top of him, her arms coming to circle around his neck as she leaned into him. His arm gently reached behind her back, his hand resting on the small of her back. Her breath tickled his face as he stared into her eyes.

"Um...Hi," he said. She didn't reply. Her fingers, bored, began to play with his short hair, combing through it, massaging the skin of his scalp with her fine nails at one point.

"Thank you for a wonderful night," she said, "even if Seventeen ended up a drunken fool." Krillin, too astonished, said nothing, and just started to rub her back. Eighteen sighed sweetly, almost like a cat purring in response to a soft and affectionate touch. Krillin, exhausted as he was, watched as Eighteen moved her head slightly, leaning closer and closer.

' _I am in heaven,_ ' were the last thoughts Krillin had before Eighteen kissed him on the lips, sweetly, fully, humanly.

' _Burn the white flag, Eighteen.'_ Seventeen's voice rang in her head as she finally admitted with this kiss that maybe he knew a thing or two.

END OF CHAPTER 14

Wow. Okay. Heck of a night. I was in a writing frenzy and then had work, but was still able to write this chapter. I may have to change my mind and say that this chapter was the most fun to write. Seventeen is so underrated, so I enjoy getting to use him a bit more (as well as his sharp and wit). Also, if you didn't notice, I tried to put in a gay club in this chapter. I have absolutely nothing against the LGBTQ community. I honestly thought it'd be amusing to picture the three of them in such an atmosphere, so I hoped it paid off (and I also hope I didn't offend anyone). Thank you, as always, for reading. I might take a break tomorrow. Actually, I know I will. BASEBALL IS BACK!

Much love!

\- AM


	15. You Never Need Nobody

Chapter 15

You Never Need Nobody

 _It'd been so long before I'd seen my father since that fateful day when he deserted his family, leaving only my brother, mother, and me to gather around each other. The whole year was like a miserable rainy day, days where the rain poured incessantly leaving no moment undry. There were nights where my mother cried herself to sleep in their bedroom. No, it was only her's now. The bed. Hers. The space. Hers. The dresser. Hers. The mirror. Hers. Everything in the room was like a faint memory, a still picture from times remembered. I could feel myself get sick when I walked past it, the door ajar where my eyes would sometimes linger to view the unsettled room._

 _My poor mother. She had done everything for us. She made sure we had food to eat, or have some time to run and play outside, making us take our clothes off afterwards to wash them immediately. Cleanliness ran in our family - our mother wouldn't stand for us appearing disorderly. But when father left, it all seemed to change._

 _Mother was not reclusive by nature; she enjoyed the sentimentality of conversing with others, hearing their stories, their feelings, or perhaps what they adored or abhorred. It was all so fascinating to her to know how different people were from each other. She used to tell us she'd get the warm fuzzies when she met a stranger and asked a little about themselves. My brother and I would get embarrassed at how openly she'd interact with people, thinking we'd grow up one day to be just like her._

 _Father, on the other hand, was a quiet man, a thinking man analyzing the world around him and the people he met along the way. I think my brother got more of our mother's wit and charm while I got the analytical nature from our father. I could read his facial expressions and learn so much about what he was feeling. He'd give me these looks in return, as if he was reading my mind as well. But he never could solve mother out. He'd get frustrated with himself, but never had the courage to express such frustration, or voice his issues to her. I now wonder if that played a part in him leaving us._

 _One day as us three were strolling in our small town, we saw him. It'd been almost two years since we last saw his face, but there he was, right in front of us, wearing a casual pair of jeans with a long sleeve shirt. His face held some stubble, his dark hair slicked back, giving him a more youthful appearance. But we knew better than to be fooled by him._

 _I had glanced at mother. She stood her ground, firmly, her hands clenched into fists. Some tears gathered in her blue eyes, but she held them back, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. I could feel the fire blazing from within her. All the anger, misery, pain acting as the logs to sustain the heating flames that were burning ablaze. My father's eyes were like stones; they looked so cold, so still and solid, unwavering at the site of us. Was it all for show? Part of me wanted to believe so._

 _Suddenly, mother began to walk towards him, her feet kissing the gravel beneath her. Her shoulders were pulled back, her head high. We followed after her, hiding partially behind her, afraid of what might happen. But she did nothing except stroll past him, barely grazing his arm. My brother and I widely walked past him as if he were inflicted with some deadly disease. Whatever he did have, it made us worrisome. We no longer strove to be like him in any way lest we be considered dead by our own mother._

 _Quickly glancing at him, his eyes caught mine as I walked past him. The outline of his eyes were red, and for the first time I saw the smallest tear fall onto his cheek. I wanted to reach out and embrace him, but that part of me that felt compassion died when he abandoned us. Instead, pride swelled in me. I had not succumbed to him, to his loss of family and purpose which were result of his own stupidness. No, I knew I was stronger than him, and would continue to be until the day either of us died._

 _Perhaps, as time went on, I could learn to forgive him for the pain he had brought upon us, for making us think we were unworthy of love and commitment. I had a hard time believing others around me after he walked out. How was I to know the true and honest underlying motives of people? Could anyone really blame me for feeling this way? Mother thought I'd grown cold to the world, and maybe she was right. The world had been cold to me ever since father left. Was there a point in trying to warm up to the world?_

 _What mother hadn't known, though, was that father had reached out to me. It was the day I was walking to school by myself, kicking rocks along the dirt road, watching them bounce around frantically without purpose or direction. He'd pulled me aside as I thought and scratched at him, connecting a sharp nail at his cheek where I heard him let out an angry growl._

 _"Stop fighting! I only want to talk to you!" I knew he was stronger than me physically, but I still struggled as if my life depended on it. Blood started to pool on the scratch I had left him._

 _"Let me go now, or I will scream," I threatened. I began to tire out, and soon his large arms wrapped around me, impeding my movements. My legs began to kick at him, but I grew exhausted, and gave up, preparing myself for whatever may happen._

 _"I'm not going to hurt you. Dammit. Relax," he harshly whispered to me. I did as I was told as I panted, trying to regain my composure. Soon, his arms loosened, but he kept me close. He had a right to think I was going to run. I didn't want to be near him. I turned to give him a glare._

 _"What do you want? Don't you see I don't want to talk to you?" His shoulder rubbed up on his cheek, wiping the small pool of blood with it._

 _"I know you don't. But can't you hear me out one time?"_

 _"I don't know, you slapped me last time if I remember correctly." I saw his face scrunch up. I hoped that would hurt him._

 _Some time past between us as he steadily held me. If he had something to say he was surely taking his time, which made me anxious. And if wanted to hurt me, would he had done so already, or was he figuring it out in his head? I let out a growl._

 _"Seriously, let me go. NOW!" Some of my strength had come back, but not enough to overpower him in a surprise attack._

 _"You're a lot like me, you know that?" I stopped moving, my eyes peering at him. "I know how you think, sometimes how you feel. You like to be alone, to observe the world as it is and not how it should be. A part of me is happy about that."_

 _'How does he know that?'_

 _"And, of course, you're wondering how I know that. From keen observation, my daughter." He gave me a smile. "We are flesh and blood after all."_

 _"A real father wouldn't leave his family," I retorted, "and I'll be a better person than you ever were, guarantee it."_

 _"I know you will be." My eyebrows shot up. "Why wouldn't I want my own child to be better than I am or more successful. That wouldn't make me much of a father, even with the mistake I made."_

 _"Is that why you're here now? To tell me something that I already know?" He shook his head._

 _"I'm only going to tell you this once, so listen carefully." Curious, I nodded my head, and he continued talking._

 _"You are strong and independent, and you'll continue to be. But always know this: You never need nobody. You can be self-reliant and self-determining. You need not to report to anyone, or settle for standards lower than your own. If you do that, you compromise yourself and all you stand for you._

 _"I feel as though all I've ever done is wrong. I may appear to be strong-willed and decisive, but I'm not. But you, you are quite the opposite, and you're so young. The future is bright, I can tell you that. You'll never be alone in this world, though, it may feel like you are, and I can understand why after I left. Just promise me you'll hold yourself high. I just know you'll grow up to be beautiful just like your mother, and you'll have plenty of admirers, wanting your affection, but always remember who you are. Please...Please don't settle for less." He hugged me close, some of his tears wetting my neck. I remained motionless in his arms._

 _"Okay, father...Okay." He pulled back a bit, looking at me. How I had wished he'd been this honest with me when I was younger, when I was a bit more frail yet open to the world. I felt his lips press against my cheek again. It was the last time I'd ever see him._

 _END OF CHAPTER 15_

I for sure was uncertain about what to do about this chapter - I felt as though I could have taken it in another direction, but I thought this would maybe give better insight to Eighteen's character. And I can always add another little facet when the time comes for it! I may be able to put up another chapter today; it all just depends, but if not today then definitely in the next day or two! Thanks for reading! :) Now go watch some baseball!

\- AM


	16. Dirty Laundry

Chapter 16

Dirty Laundry

"Wooooooah," Krillin said when Eighteen pulled away, a tiny smile on her face. "That was...Great." He giggled as he covered his face with his hand like a shy child.

"What is so funny?" Eighteen pushed herself off of him, giving some breathing room.

"Nothing! I just...I feel as though I've waited for a million years to kiss you. I've wanted it to happen for so long."

"Oh, I see," Eighteen said. She gave him a curious look, smirking. "Do you want another?" Krillin feigned his posture, pretending like he was thinking about it with hard concentration.

"You know, I'm honestly unsure…"

"Well, in that case then…" Eighteen trailed off, moving to get off the couch until Krillin wrapped both arms around her waist, bringing her back to him. "Oh, I thought you were unsure a second ago."

"My mind changes quickly," he said, leaning in to kiss her again. She met him halfway, her hands on his chest. Krillin could taste the fruitiness of some of the drinks she had had. Pineapple? Cranberry? It all mixed together in the perfect blend of sweetness and pop. It was a wonder to why those drinks were so addicting.

Eventually, their second kiss came to an end, and Eighteen patted his chest a couple times.

"I should get to bed," she said softly, memorizing the fabric under her hands, paying attention to the muscles rippling in his chest. He nodded.

"Yeah, it's been a long night. A good one at that, though." She finally got up, his hands sliding from her waist as he watched her move towards the stairs. Offering one last glance, she smiled, and departed for the night.

Falling over onto the couch, Krillin grinned.

"Oh my God."

* * *

A banging on Seventeen's door the next day woke him up. Opening the door, his blonde-haired sister barged in, not bother to ask how he was before telling him how last night ended. The sunlight was nearly blinding him as he tried to concentrate on what she was saying.

"Eighteen, wait, let me regain myself. I think this is what a hangover is suppose to feel like," he said. Eighteen continued to talk over him.

"I can't believe it. I actually kissed Krillin. Unbelievable. Could you have ever seen this coming? I didn't, obviously." Seventeen dragged his feet to the couch.

"I always figured you and Vegeta would get together. Ha. That'd be a sight to see," he replied as he sat down. Eighteen glared at him. He threw up his hands. "I was joking, obviously."

"Well, anyway, it was great."

"I'm glad for you, Eighteen," her brother replied, clapping his hands. "So when is the wedding?"

"What?"

"The wedding? Isn't that the whole point of dating someone? To get married?"

"I don't know. I literally just kissed him yesterday." Seventeen nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, that's true. Let me know when the wedding is at least." Eighteen furrowed her brows.

"Well, I guess I'll try to. I mean, I have no clue when that will happen if it ever does."

Seventeen snorted. "Oh, it will happen, Eighteen. I can just feel it in my bones."

"When are people usually supposed to get married," she asked.

"I guess whenever you feel like it? I don't know if there's a timetable necessarily. Just make sure I am invited. Also, how come you don't have a hangover?"

"Because I didn't drink so damn much like you did." Eighteen crossed her arms, showcasing she was superior.

"Well, let's do it again some time. Krillin still has to pay. Least I can do is keep him on his toes now that he's dating you." He flashed a bright smile.

"Whatever. I'll see you later," Eighteen said before leaving.

* * *

"What!? Now how do you have a girl, and I don't," Yamcha practically yelled at Krillin. The fighter wore a white t-shirt along with a pair of grey sweatpants. He'd called Krillin asking if he could stop by, which Krillin obliged to. Krillin figured his friend would grow a bit jealous considering he had defined him as being such a ladies man.

"I mean, I think we're dating. No, we are. We have to be." Krillin stood with Yamcha in the kitchen as they drank some tea. He hated to admit it but he was as confused as Yamcha was. It'd been awhile since he'd been in a serious relationship, if he could consider his relationship as being serious.

' _I did almost ask her to marry me,'_ he thought, sipping some of his tea.

"No, you two are definitely dating. Take it from me, Krillin. No way you guys just go on two dates to have nothing happen!" Yamcha looked at Krillin. "Are you okay with her and everything? She...She was our enemy at one point, man. Does that not worry you?"

"If there's one lesson I've learned from being Goku's best friend it's no one is incapable of redeeming themselves. I mean, just look at who we hang around. Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien. These guys were hardasses, wanting to prove themselves through the most violent means. The Androids, if you think about it, were pretty harmless. The only person they were concerned with was Goku. Oh, and they did only kill Gero." Yamacha listened intently.

"Yeah, I see. You do have a point. Man, what made you even fall for Eighteen? Did something happen that we don't know about," he joked. Krillin swayed from side to side, grasping his tea cup a bit harder.

"Uh, no, not really," Krillin awkwardly said, "I just suppose I felt bad for her. Like I had said, she's done nothing wrong. None of them had done anything wrong."

' _Oh, man, if only Yamacha knew.'_

"Yeah...Yeah, you're actually right." Yamacha admitted. "As long as she's good to you, Krillin, then I'll be supportive."

"Thanks, Yamcha. I appreciate it." He brought his teacup to his lips, the warm tea soothing him once more.

"So when are you going to ask her to marry you," Yamacha asked. Krillin choked, spitting out some of the tea.

"What!?" Cough after cough Krillin tried to regain his breathing.

"Marriage. Come on now, you'd like to marry her wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would, but for the love of God we have barely been dating." He wiped at his chin after having made a small mess of himself.

"Hey, I know for a fact that doesn't stop some people. Shoot, people are getting married left and right," Yamcha declared in a know-it-all voice.

"Oh? And why aren't you married, Yamcha?" Yamcha blushed at Krillin's remark.

"I-I'm just taking my time, that's all! There's nothing wrong with that!" Krillin smirked at him. "What!? There isn't!" They both looked towards the door as Eighteen walked through, her face complacent. She'd overheard some of their conversation as she trailed up the sand.

"There's nothing wrong with what," she asked in a calm voice. Yamacha and Krillin glanced at each other. She could audibly hear Yamacha swallow.

"H-Hey, Eighteen. Oh, nothing. Krillin and I were just...Talking."

"Yes, I know you were just talking, but about what," she replied, crossing her arms. Yamcha gulped the rest of his tea.

"You know, I ought to really get going. It was nice talking to you both!" He then darted for the door and took off for the sky. Eighteen hadn't moved.

"I guess that's one way to get someone to leave," she said.

"Where did you go this morning," Krillin asked.

"I went to go see how Seventeen was. He's his usual annoying self, so that's good."

"Oh! I should have known. Ha!" Eighteen took a few steps towards him, turning her head to one side, studying him.

"Krillin, have you dated someone before?"

' _Uh-oh. I should have known this would come up sooner or later,'_ Krillin thought to himself. He could feel his heart beat faster, and palms grow sweaty. It'd been so long since he had discussed his past relationship with Maron. Such memories seemed like a blur; only if he stayed focused on them long enough was he able to remember certain moments or conversations with her. For the most part, though, Krillin hadn't bothered to venture so far into the past, especially since he was preoccupied with Eighteen.

Krillin answered truthfully. "Yes, but it was awhile ago, Eighteen. I...I don't know how to explain it, though." He thought letting of Maron had been the worst decision of his life. Hearing her say she would have married him if he had asked shocked him. How he felt so inferior to her, so unworthy to have her in his life, only for all of that to be untrue. But face-to-face with a woman he could see himself having a future with left him hesitant to tell Eighteen his story with Maron.

The situation of Eighteen and him oddly was similar to his past relationship. Eighteen was beautiful, easily having the ability to get any man she wanted, and Maron was blessed with looks as well. There was no comparison in mental ability of course, as Eighteen was gifted with intellect, and Maron was not, so to say. And, just like Krillin felt long ago, he still found himself undeserving of having a person such as Eighteen in his life.

Krillin remained silent, deliberating how to clarify his relationship with Maron.

' _I wonder why she is necessarily interested. Is it because she considers us to be dating now?'_

Eighteen regretted having asked him; it wasn't fair to put him on the spot for something as sensitive as a past relationship. If he wanted to disclose such information to her, she knew he would make the effort to do so in the most considerate way.

"Krillin, I'm sorry. Don't worry about discussing your past. I shouldn't have asked, it's really none of my business," she reassured. Bending down towards him, she lifted his face up and lightly kissed his cheek, hoping to relieve him of any nervousness he may have felt. As she was moving her hand away, Krillin reached for it and brought the back of it to his lips, a token of appreciation. She felt herself smile.

"Thank you, Eighteen."

END OF CHAPTER 16

Alright guys, so sorry for taking forever to update this. I just got a new job, and so they've been training me for the past three days, and I've gotten off every night around 10 pm or so. Once I get my scheduled worked out I will definitely be able to fit in writing a bit more, so I'm sorry if this chapter also seems so scattered-brained. But, I have a good idea of what I'd like to do for the next chapter. Thanks for reading, as always! :) Hope to have a new chapter up tomorrow or on Saturday!

Much love!

\- AM


	17. Fall to Sleep

Chapter 17

Fall to Sleep

Eighteen and Krillin casually hung in the living room, the turning of pages vaguely floating through the air as Eighteen read another novel. Krillin watched the muted TV, which displayed a baseball game, thankful to not be hearing the announcers' incessant talking. Occasionally, Eighteen would glance up to view the screen, her mouth turning into a frown, not understanding the fascination with baseball or any sports for that matter.

"This looks boring." Krillin quickly turned his head.

"Are you kidding!? Baseball is amazing! I loved it growing up as a kid. I never was that good, of course, but I enjoyed it nonetheless." Eighteen shook her head, disapproving.

"Sorry you had such a terrible childhood then," she replied, grinning at her own sarcasm. Krillin gave her a bland look, unimpressed. She went back to her reading.

"Oh, and you want to say reading book after book is more exciting than baseball? Right, that makes a lot of sense," Krillin joked back, leaning back on the couch with his hands behind his head. Eighteen nodded her head, knowing he was trying to instigate a playful fight.

"Yes, I would take reading over baseball any time. Or over any sport." A hand pulled her book down into her lap, breaking her steady concentration as she looked over at Krillin who had moved closer to her, smiling at his action.

"Oh? And would you pick reading over me?" He gave her a bright smile, giving an almost puppy-dog look as he tried to mask himself in feign innocence.

' _He does look rather precious,'_ Eighteen thought. She leaned in towards him, as if to kiss him, teasing the ex-monk as he started to close his eyes slowly. Suddenly she brought the book from his hands, giving it her attention, and pulled away from him.

"Yep, I would," she joked. Krillin's mouth frowned, throwing his arm drastically up in the air as if he was frustrated with something. She just smiled at herself, satisfied with it all.

The two sat there until Krillin grew sleepy, almost falling asleep on her shoulder until she suggested he just head to bed. He agreed, yawning loudly before stretching. He looked her, and bit his lip. Eighteen waited for him to say something, but realized he probably wouldn't speak until she urged him to.

"Do you have something to say?"

"I-I...Well...Yes...Can I give you a kiss goodnight?" His eyes shut close, afraid of her answer. Eighteen watched him, puzzled at his reaction. Did he think her to be so shallow enough to deny a small kiss?

"Yes, you can." He opened his eyes.

"I-I can?"

"If you want to, yes. But be confident in yourself. I'm not going to rip your head off or something." Krillin nodded his head as stepped towards her. He leaned down to her height and pressed his lips to hers, lingering there for a moment, savoring the softness of her lips. Gradually, he pulled back, and gave her a loving smile. Eighteen could see the fragments of tenderness in his eyes, and she returned his smile.

"Goodnight, Eighteen. I'll see you tomorrow." The creaks of the stairs held his steps as he departed for the night. Eighteen stayed on the couch, her fingers stroking her lips. She had never been kissed with such intention; if she were honest with herself, she couldn't remember ever being kissed in the first place. It was no secret Dr. Gero had erased her and Seventeen's memories upon being turned into androids. But as she started to live with Krillin more and more, floods of past situations would fall into her mind, ones she thought could never make themselves known anymore. It left her eager to explore her past, but she was afraid to see how she'd been. Was she a good person? Did she have close friends or have a boyfriend? Such questions would come in waves, making her stop for a moment to ponder them.

She rested her body into the couch, relaxing her muscles. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on her past human experiences. Something had to give at one point. Sleep fell over her as she struggled in her mind.

* * *

 _I woke up with the remains of past drool on the side of my mouth. I grunted, disgusted at myself, rubbing my arm at my mouth to get the crusty drool off of me. Planting my feet on the cool wooden floor of my room, I stretched my arms and legs. Another day. Another boring day._

" _Wait," I said to myself. "No, today is different...I have a date!" I scanned my room for my calendar. Written in bright pink marker, today's date held the word "Date!" and I grinned. Today was certainly different._

 _I went about my typical routine: I brushed my blonde hair, brushed my teeth, washed my face with some soft cleansing soap, and made sure to apply light makeup. The mirror broadcasted my reflection back to me. My father was right when he said I'd be having admirers left and right. Entering my senior year I had gotten the attention of some of the most popular boys in school. I could feel a difference in my body; I had grown a couple of inches, my face finally looked matured enough to the point where I could say I was a confident eighteen-year-old, and I didn't have to worry about stuffing my bra with the most insane things. Yes, I could consider myself a woman, and be proud of it._

" _Honey, I made some breakfast for you! Hurry up and get down here before it gets cold." Mother would always greet us with breakfast on Saturday mornings. The smell of bacon and pancakes swept into my room, tingling my nose as I walked back in. I hurriedly picked out a simple outfit, knowing I could change later on, and headed downstairs. I walked to mother who was by the stove finishing up the last pancake, and kissed her cheek._

" _Good morning, Mom."_

" _Good morning! Did you sleep well?" I nodded, and grabbed the pitcher of orange juice from our fridge._

" _I did. And did I tell you? I've got a date tonight." I splashed the OJ into the my glass cup, letting it sit there for a bit. God knows the bitter and nasty mixture of past toothpaste with citrus drinks._

" _What!? You did not tell me this! How could you forget," mother replied, taking a metal spatula to flip the single pancake over, sizzling in the black pan. She turned her head to look at me._

" _I could have sworn I told you that, Mom. But, then again, maybe I didn't," I replied before taking a small sip of my OJ._

" _Well, what's the boy's name? What does he look like? Is he in your grade?" She asked question after question. I had a hard time keeping up with what she was asking before I told her to take a breath. "Oh, right. I'm sorry," she said laughing. "Well, go on. Tell me what you know!" I smiled._

" _His name is Stephen and he's so great looking. He has these beautiful and clear green eyes and dark brown wavy hair. He's a senior, like me, and is tall and muscular. He's been on the football team since freshman year, so you can definitely consider him athletic. We've been talking for a bit. Maybe a couple weeks? But he finally asked me out and, of course, I agreed. We're going to go get some dinner." Mother shook her head as she listened intently, taking the last pancake and putting it on top of the others._

" _Good for you, sweetheart. You'll have to tell me how it all goes after you get back." Moving about in the kitchen, she placed the varying dishes on the counter. "Alright, eat up! You're going to need a good meal to start off this wonderful day." I nodded my head, and grabbed an empty white plate, picking through the other dishes. Mother put her hands on her hips, looking out into the living room for my brother._

" _And your brother is still sleeping, isn't he?" I gave her a look. She shook her head. "That boy...He can sleep forever and forever. I just don't get it." She joined me at our small dining table with her own food, and we talked quietly, the morning passing through our house like a ghost._

 _Soon, it came time to get ready. I worked around the house, keeping myself preoccupied. I glanced at the clock, and ran towards the bathroom to take a fast shower. I dried my hair off, changed into my short blue dress, and some nice silver heels and made my way downstairs, the clicking of my heels hitting on the hard floor._

" _Wow, sis, where you going dressed like that?" My brother greeted me downstairs, his hair in a ponytail. He'd been working outside as he was covered in filth._

" _I've a got a date, brother. Don't you dare touch me, I just got cleaned and made up for this," I threatened him. He put his hands up in defense._

" _Oh, I won't. Who is this guy? It is that one dude named Stephen?" I nodded. "Ah. Okay. Have a good time. He better not try anything, alright?" I rolled my eyes, and asked him to remind mother I would be gone for a bit. He waved it off, saying he would. I opened our front door, and headed to the car, nervous as could be, but thrilled at the same time._

 _I made it to the small restaurant on the outskirts of town, the lights inside providing me some guidance as I navigated through the dark. We didn't have many light posts throughout our town, so it could be a whirlwind to try and find your way through it. I saw some people gathered inside consisting of families, couples, and a few loners. Stephen's car sat in the parking lot. You couldn't miss it - bright yellow, tinted windows, brand-new rims. It was something he would drive given his popularity. I cut the engine on my car, and stepped out._

 _The door of the restaurant opened and Stephen walked down the few steps. He waved at me and smiled. He was wearing a black shirt with a plaid overshirt, and some dark jeans. He had combed his hair back to appear like a gentleman. I'd say it paid off. He came over to give me a brief hug, his cologne rising up to nose._

" _You look absolutely stunning, but I suppose I don't need to tell you that, do I," he complimented me. I pushed some hair behind my ear. I could tell I was blushing._

" _Thank you. You don't look half-bad yourself." He said his thanks, and hushed me over to the restaurant, his hand on the small of back._

 _We split an appetizer as we chatted about school and personal matters. He was unsure of where he was going off to college, but he'd been accepted to nearly every school he applied to. His parents were well-off, one of the most wealthiest families in our town to be in fact, so he had the freedom to take his time on his future. I didn't, on the other hand, but I wasn't so shabby on my college acceptance letters either._

" _What do you think you'll major in," he asked me. Our waiter had brought our meals out before he asked. I chewed on my food, thinking about it for some time._

" _I'm not really sure to be honest. Gosh, there's so many to pick from…" And there was. The idea of being a police officer perhaps interested me the most. It was one of the few things I could picture myself doing. And, of course, my brother would be interested in being a Park Ranger. He was obsessed with the outdoors; it would suit him well. I looked at Stephen._

" _I'm definitely interested in being a police officer, so maybe I'll study Criminal Justice? Whatever major can help me in that realm is what I'll pick!" Staring at me, Stephen let out a small chuckle as he brought his napkin to his mouth. I stopped eating. "What's so funny?" He composed himself._

" _Oh, nothing, but don't you think it's inappropriate for a woman to choose a job that is so rigorous?" I furrowed my brows. What would be wrong with a woman wanting to be a police officer?_

" _Um...No, not in particular. I think a woman can be fully capable of being a cop," I replied to him, picking at my food with my fork. The atmosphere around me changed. It wasn't as relaxing as it was. Maybe he was just offering a challenge to me. He took a bite of his sandwich, chewing and nodding his head before he responded._

" _I'm sure, but a woman is not close to being as strong as a man. I think we both know that, right?"_

" _What does strength have to do with it?"_

" _Well, I think a lot!" He was beginning to catch me off-guard with his assumptions._

" _Okay. Well, what do you think a woman would be capable of then," I challenged him. A part of me was afraid of the answer he would give. There wasn't a time I could remember where someone said I couldn't do something simply because I was a woman. My father had drilled into me from such a young age that I was capable of doing anything if I put my mind to it. And mother would never had let me settle for something less than what I knew I deserved. But to have Stephen suggest such an idea was frustrating. I wasn't sure how to deal with this conversation, but mentally kept myself composed, staying relaxed and calm._

" _A woman is capable of much, but in terms of being on the same level as a man...I don't agree with that. In fact, if a woman just wanted to be a wife and stay at home to raise kids, I'd be completely okay with that. I know I could support a family all by myself." He placed his napkin on his now empty plate, signaling he was done. I gripped my fork a little harder, comprehending his words slowly in my mind. Of course a woman could be a housewife if they wanted to, but me? No, I never wouldn't pick it for myself. Not now. Is that what was expected of me in Stephen's mind?_

' _It's no wonder this guy doesn't think I can be a cop,' I angrily thought. I picked at my food with some force, the fork scraping the plate just a tad. He noticed it._

" _Does my statement make you angry?" I shook my head a bit too quick._

" _No, no. I just find it very...Fascinating. I think it's quite obvious we don't have the same ideas of what a woman can or cannot do." He nodded in agreement._

" _But please," he offered, "Let's not let it keep us from still having a great time! I've really enjoyed getting to know you. I can tell you're strong and independent. The two are very attractive qualities."_

" _Thank you. I suppose it was just how I was raised." I put my fork down, my stomach having lost its strong appetite. I tried to let go of his words, but I briefly felt insecure, my hands keeping steady in my lap. Was it a mistake to be something I wanted to, even if someone didn't agree? I could hear my father's words in my mind, reassuring me I was okay._

 _Stephen paid for our bill, leaving a generous tip for our waiter. He helped me out of my seat as we made to leave the restaurant. He held my hand as we strolled through the parking lot. He suggested we maybe stop for ice cream somewhere as a final treat._

" _I can take us both to there if you're comfortable. I'll drive you back here when we're done." I gave a tiny smile and agreed. He opened up the passenger door for me. The leather of his seats were overwhelming. I could feel a headache coming on as I pretended to act it off._

 _He soon started the car, placing his free hand on my leg, a bold move. Though my vision was limited, he drove in the opposite direction of the nearest ice cream parlor as I began to scan what outside surroundings I could see._

" _Stephen, you're not going the right way." He acted as if he hadn't heard me, his hand on my thigh increasing its pressure. I glared at him as he paid attention to the dark road. He swerved to the side suddenly as I was thrown with the momentum of the car, colliding with the side of the door. "Stephen, what the hell are you doing!?" He stopped the car, dirt rising behind the back wheels. He looked at me finally, his eyes weirdly tenacious._

 _Before I could defend myself, his fist collided with the side of my jaw. I let out a yell of pain, my hands coming to cover my face from another punch. Blood ran down the skin of my mouth, some of it gushing in my mouth as I had no choice but to swallow the iron-tasting liquid. I felt one of his hands grip my hair tightly, gaining control of my head as he tried to smack it onto the dashboard. I used a hand to stop my momentum forward as it gave me some leverage, stopping my head's movement. I could hear him angrily mumble something._

" _You bitch." He pulled my hair towards him as he undid my seatbelt, and pushed open his door. He was stronger than me as my hands frantically tried to grip something, but with no luck. I was dragged throughout the car through his door, grunting in my struggle to free myself. I pressed my sharp nails into the skin of his hands, but his grip was still so strong._

" _Let me go!" The dirt gathered in my dress, some of it rising to my eyes, automatically making them water. It made my vision blurry as I blinked rapidly to clear the tears away._

" _I don't think so, dear," I heard him reply in a deep voice. He stopped dragging me before he grabbed my hands roughly. He was on top of me, straddling me as I did everything to get myself free. Holding both of my wrists with one hand, his other grabbed my chin forcefully as he planted a hard kiss on my lips. I bit his bottom lip as hard as I could, making him jerk away quickly._

" _Ha. Pretty girl, you shouldn't have done that," he said, wiping at his mouth, glancing at the blood on the sleeve of his outershirt._

" _Why are you doing this," I pleaded with him. He shrugged his shoulders._

" _It really wasn't up to me, you know? I'm only doing my job." I shook my head in disbelief, confused as to what he was talking about._

" _What? Doing what? Assaulting an eighteen-year-old?"_

" _Hey, it could be a lot worse. I'm taking it easy on you as a request." His free hand slowly stroked the side of my face._

 _In the darkness, I could briefly see a shadow loom over us. The figure was tall and skinny._

" _Sir! Please! Help me!" Stephen let out a hearty laugh._

" _He's not going to help you. He's the one who ordered this!" My eyes widened. I could feel tears in my eyes again, but this time from a sense of hopelessness. God, how I could have been so stupid. Had I not seen Stephen for who he really was at the restaurant?_

" _Aww, is the little girl going to cry now," he mocked me. I shot a spit at his face, a spray of blood joining along with it. He moved his back, and raised his free fist to punch me again._

" _You dumb bitch!" The stranger above us grabbed his fist, ordering him to stop._

" _Don't. There is no need. She is a feisty, but soon she'll be asleep." Stephen lowered his hand, his eyes aflame in anger. "Now, hold her arms still. This will be quick and painless."_

 _With my arms pinned above my head, Stephen brough both of his hands in order to gain the most control. I could nothing but wiggle my body. I was powerless. A syringe hastily made its way to the crook of my left arm, entering sloppily. I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping someone would hear me, but began to see the world swirl around me. My head felt light and my muscles became drained of their strength._

" _Yes, fall to sleep," the stranger said. "Fall to sleep...Fall to sleep."_

END OF CHAPTER 17

Whew! Got it done! Thank you for being so patient guys! It's been a heck of a week, and I'm so glad it's coming to close. And also - so so so so so SO sorry for writing Yamcha's name wrong in the last chapter. Wow, this is what happens when you are running low on sleep and time to yourself. You eventually begin to go crazy! (And I also have not eaten very much this week!) If you guys ever see me writing something wrong over and over again please don't hesitate to let me know! I know we aren't perfect human beings, but I definitely gotta keep myself in-check! Thank you for reading! You all are wonderful!

Much love!

\- AM


	18. Follow Me Down

Chapter 18

Follow Me Down

Eighteen jumped from the couch, her book falling to the floor with a thud. Her arms were up in a defensive position, protecting her upper half. The TV lighted up her sweaty face in the shadowy living room.

' _I can't keep dealing with this_ ,' she thought to herself. She turned her head to look outside at the dark night, feeling a strange resemblance. ' _I feel like the night…'_ A calling deep inside her made her sprint outside and blast off to the sky. There was only one person who could understand why she felt like she was drowning in her past.

Krillin heard the front door slam open and closed. He groggily woke up from his sleep and looked out at his window, seeing a silhouette flying in the sky. Widening his eyes, he lept from his bed and grabbed whatever shirt he could find first before opening the window and jumping out. If he was sure it was Eighteen, he at least wanted to make sure she was okay. There had to be a reason as to why she was flying so frantically. He powered up, and trailed the stranger.

"Seventeen! Wake up! Help me!" Eighteen's hand pounded on the door of Seventeen's home, shaking the whole foundation. The door opened promptly as she rushed herself in. Seventeen said nothing as she paced around his home, her hands gripping pieces of her hair.

"There is something wrong with me. I keep having this damn flashbacks and there's nothing I can do to stop them."

"Flashbacks about what," Seventeen asked in a calm voice. Eighteen gave him an incredulous look.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! About what happened to us!" Seventeen released a sigh. "What? Are you going to tell me you aren't understanding what I'm saying now?" He shook his head.

"No. Stop jumping to conclusions. I know what you're talking about, but I've come to terms with myself." He started to walk towards her slowly. "For you, not so much." Eighteen stopped her pacing.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying you probably are questioning yourself more than you need to. You haven't accepted yourself or your past. It's something everyone deals with." His voice was strong in its finality, but held a warm compassion. He watched as some tears fell from his sister's eyes. He gave a sad smile. "You're not alone, Eighteen." She wiped at her tears angrily.

"What is the point of trying to come to terms with my past if I feel like I keep losing control? I've never had control of myself to even begin with, and now I'm expected to somehow understand where I've come from?" Fury made itself known to the whole house as her power rose and rose, tiny amounts of debris swirling around her like a whirlwind. The house began to rattle in response. Her teeth grinded together and she could feel the muscles in her body stretched to their max. Seventeen did nothing to stop her.

"Tell me, sis," he asked, "Where will this anger get you?" Her eyes widened in question.

"Can you give me an honest answer to that, or are you just holding onto your past for the hell of it? Think about it." Eighteen trembled.

"Are you trying to help me or chastise me?"

"What do you think?" Seventeen saw her eyes flash red. She pushed him away as he stumbled backwards, his back almost hitting the door before he realized she was flying at him, clenched fists and all. He kicked open the front door of his house, flying backwards as he kept his eye on her.

' _Oh, hell no, I'm not letting her destroy my house because she's angry.'_ A barrage of punches were thrown at him as he deflected them each. One fist grazed the side of his face. He made no effort to throw a punch back, but a random kick found its way to his stomach as he was sent into the woods, hitting branch after branch before sliding on the ground. Shaking his head, he dusted himself off. ' _This is going to take longer than I thought.'_

Eighteen flew at him again, punching and kicking furiously. Seventeen, once again, either dodged or deflected her attacks. Catching one of her fists, he finally responded by landing an uppercut under her jaw, sending her flying into the sky.

"Sorry, sis," he muttered to himself. He took off flying to reach her. She caught herself in mid-air, licking at the blood on her lip after having reflexively bitten it. Her eyes were fastened on Seventeen. "Eighteen, stop this now. We're accomplishing nothing, and you know it," he said to her over the distance between them. He crossed his arms, showing his boredom. Eighteen powered up again, flying at him once more.

"Eighteen! Stop!" Krillin put himself before Seventeen, arms spread wide, risking the anger of the blonde android. She halted at the sight of him, almost colliding with the fighter. Seventeen didn't flinch at the sudden appearance of Krillin, but instead yawned, covering it with his hand.

"I like how you listen to your little boyfriend, Eighteen. Typical." The three were motionless in the air. Krillin lowered his arms, and looked back at Seventeen.

"I'm sorry, Seventeen."

"For what?" Krillin said nothing, but redirected his attention towards Eighteen. She was still fuming with anger. "Krillin, we may need to talk in private before you and Eighteen head back."

"What you can say to him you can also say in front of me, Seventeen," Eighteen venomously said. Seventeen rolled his eyes.

"For the love of God, Eighteen. Relax! I'm going to give him my opinion because it's obvious you take his word seriously. Take some time to let go of your anger. It really isn't helping anyone at this point." Eighteen harrumphed, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Yeah, see? I'm right. Honestly, just give Krillin and I a moment. Please." Seventeen placed his hand on Krillin's shoulder. The three of them descended towards the ground. Eighteen turned her back on them, walking to give put some distance between them. Krillin watched in silence, powerless.

"She'll be okay, Krillin. But you've got to help her, for her sake and mine." Seventeen squeezed Krillin's shoulder in reassurance. "I love her very much. I know I don't tell her often, but she knows I do. She wouldn't question it. But she is questioning herself, and it's beginning to haunt her."

"Questioning what, though?"

"Her past, her future. Everything. She is questioning the very notion of herself." He removed his hand. "I know exactly what she is dealing with...But I've dealt with the past. I've made peace with it. She hasn't, and it may take time, but she needs help." Krillin nodded slowly.

"I see...But...How can she relate to me? You're the one person who knows what she is going through, wouldn't you be the one to help her?" Seventeen shrugged his shoulders.

"As you can maybe see, I'm not the best at giving advice to her. But you've been good to her. You've given her a chance to understand the concepts of trust, love, belief, so on." Krillin blushed when Seventeen mentioned love. "Oh, yes, I know you love my sister, Krillin. I think a blind man could even see it." Krillin rubbed the back of his head.

"I...I do really care about her, Seventeen. Of course I want to help her in any way I can."

"Then keep doing what you're doing. There'll still be moments when she relapses into these frenzy and uncontrolled states, but that's where you'll be able to guide her back to herself. I wish I could change the past sometimes, but I can't." His eyes followed his sister's movements as she treaded about in the darkness, kicking some of the dirt under her feet. "I've accepted I can't; she hasn't." He returned his attention to Krillin. "You've got to follow her down, Krillin. She can't do this by herself. Be a shelter for her when she needs it. I know she'll come to change and accept herself. And she'll come to accept you as well." He offered a smile and held his hand out. "Shake on it?" Krillin smiled back, and took his hand.

"Yes. I promise I'll do my best, Seventeen."

"Good. I know you will." Ending the handshake, Seventeen walked towards Eighteen, hands in his pockets. "Alright, sis, it's time for you to head back."

"Why are you treating me like a damn child, Seventeen. You haven't helped me at all," she accused, focusing all of her attention on her twin brother.

"Eighteen, you know I love you and I will help you, but perhaps you also should rely on Krillin." Eighteen's eyes switched to the ex-monk. Krillin could feel his face flush. "He's given you every reason to trust him. I trust him. And I believe you two can help each other if you're willing to address whatever it is that is upsetting you." Seventeen's hand pushed at Krillin's back, moving him towards his sister. "Isn't that right, Krillin?"

"Y-yes. Eighteen, you know you can trust me." He brought his hand up for her to take. She felt as though they were back to square one, pushing him away, reeling him back in, pushing him back out again, reeling him back in.

' _You've got to decide for yourself, Eighteen. If you choose to follow through with this you can't back out.'_ Staring at his hand, she took a small step forward, reaching slowly towards his hand before grabbing it. She had decided. Krillin smiled.

"I promise I'll follow you, Eighteen."

END OF CHAPTER 18

Finally had a day off to just focus on this chapter! Sorry that it's not as long as the last one, but I figured y'all were owed another chapter pretty quickly! Thanks again for reading and sticking by me. My schedule will be finalized this week, and we can go from there!

Much love!

\- AM


	19. Remembered For

Chapter 19

Remembered For

"How has she been doing since," Bulma asked Krillin. The knife she held in her hand cut briskly through the vegetables she was preparing for dinner, their juices gathering in puddles on the white cutting board. Krillin observed her at work.

"She's been okay. I've been staying at arm's length to allow her some space, but I think she's been improving." A week had passed since Eighteen's last flashback. Krillin would catch her on the roof of Kame House for hours at a time, staring blankly at the horizon. Sometimes he would join her to keep her company, and she would give him a smile as a token of appreciation. Neither would say anything, but Eighteen had reached over one time to take his hand, playing with his fingers, or stroking the calloused skin of his open palms. Her long nails would tickle his skin, but he loved the small interaction with her. Sitting at the island of Bulma's kitchen, he looked down at his hands, tracing the lines in his hands.

"I'm glad. You know, you have yet to bring her over here. We'll be holding a gathering soon, maybe now would be a good opportunity to introduce her to everyone." Krillin nodded.

"Yeah...Yeah, that does sound like a good idea. I'll see how she feels about it! It would be a nice change of scenery for her." Grabbing the cut up vegetables, Bulma brought them over to the sink, rinsing them thoroughly under warm water and dried them with a clean paper towel. She grabbed a large bowl and placed them in it.

"Absolutely. I'm glad you're helping her. I already like her a million times more than that dumb bimbo you had as a girlfriend. What was her name? Maron?" She shook her head disapprovingly.

"Ha. Yep, that was her name," Krillin replied.

"I can see you marrying Eighteen, you know?"

"Yeah...Wait, what," Krillin anxiously exclaimed.

 _'Where do these mentions of marriage keep coming up from? First Yamcha and now Bulma.'_ Bulma gave him a look.

"Oh, don't play stupid, Krillin. It will happen." Krillin slapped his face with his hand, embarrassed. "What? Just know you have my approval," Bulma finished, winking at him. Krillin muttered under his breath, and said his goodbyes before leaving for Kame House.

 _'Like I need her approval.'_

* * *

The sand beneath Eighteen's body molded to her figure. She had been outside soaking in the rays of the sun in a swimsuit cover up, its veil appearance leaving little protection for the bikini she was wearing underneath. Her eyes were closed gently, but she would flinch from time to time as she intently focused her mind. If she were to take Seventeen's advice seriously, she needed to be willing to address her past head on without any fear.

 _'Focus...Focus…,_ ' she repeatedly told herself. The last thing she remembered was being drugged unconscious by a random stranger who was being assisted by a young man named Stephen. Her hands trembled slightly in anger, but refused to have them clench into fists. 'Anger will not solve anything…' Willing herself to relax, her muscles released their tension, and briefly felt as though she was floating, having a taste of an out-of-body experience.

Fixated on her breathing, she inhaled, counting to three before releasing her breath. Flashes of darkness appeared in her mind, brushes of the woods making themselves known as well. The crunch of leaves echoed in her ears, her head twitching in response. She was being drug through the woods painfully and agonizingly slow. A man's voice, deep and rough, could be sparsely be heard, asking a question Eighteen couldn't quite make out.

 _'That has to be Gero's voice,'_ she briefly thought. She squeezed her eyes shut harder, concentrating as hard as she could, wanting to make out the words as they boomeranged throughout her mind. 'Dammit. What is he saying?' Only one word had stood out: Followed.

Trying to piece it all together, one statement would make sense to Eighteen. Gero had probably asked the young boy whether he was followed.

 _'Why would that be any concern? I was taken out to the vast middle of nowhere. I doubt anyone would have followed us._ ' Her lips felt bruised, a flash of Stephen's harsh kiss traveling through her mind. She could have spit from disgust. How dirty the thought made her feel.

 _'Krillin would never do that.'_ Thinking of the fighter made a rush of calmness surge throughout her body. The mere thought of him was able to transform her mental state in a way she'd never experienced. It brought up questions as to how and why, and made her want to seek him out, to seek his gentle touch and his soothing words.

 _'How...How is he able to do that?'_ As she thought to herself, a gloom cast itself over her long body, and her eyes shot open to find Krillin standing over her. Caught in the moment, she reacted defensively, using her feet to sweep at his legs, sending him falling into the sand as she prepared herself to attack him again, absentmindedly forgetting who she was attacking. She drilled her shoulder into his chest, a grunt escaping from Krillin's mouth as they tumbled in the sand from the brunt force of her attack.

Like a tumbleweed blowing in the desert wind, the two kept rolling until Eighteen finally straddled his waist, her hands gripping his wrists in a heated lock. Krillin saw her nostrils flare and her eyes glare red in a quick moment. She breathed heavily, her hair disheveled after their tumbling session.

'I have just made a huge mistake,' he thought, heart beating fast. 'What do I do now!?' He kept his eyes locked on hers, as she began to calm down before she realized what she had done.

"Krillin? Oh my God, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I probably shouldn't have sneaked up on you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He felt Eighteen's hands loosen on his wrists.

"Of course you did. You're a good person like that."

"Oh. Well, thank you!" He would have rubbed his head, but was stopped for obvious reasons. Eighteen became oblivious to what she was doing, still remaining on top of him as her blue eyes drilled into his. "So...You are doing okay, right?" Eighteen nodded.

"Yes. I'm doing better now." He smiled. His face felt warm, her breath caressing his skin. He'd also made note that she was barely clothed if not for the two-piece bikini she was wearing.

'Oh God, this is embarrassing, but also a dream come true.' He put up a mental blockade in his mind to keep such thoughts down, wearily noting the predicament he was now in. Eighteen's head began to descend towards his, his eyes widening in anticipation and nervousness. 'OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGodohmyGod.' Bringing her mouth close to his ear, she whispered her apologies before planting a small feather-like kiss on the outside of his ear. Krillin shivered, his body freezing up, head feeling light. He thought he saw a bright white light appear before him. Was he in heaven?

"Have I died and gone to heaven," he wondered aloud, mouth in a sloppy grin, eyes half-opened. Eighteen held back a laugh. How strange to see the two of them have such effects on each other.

"I hope not." Krillin shook out of his trance, blushing.

"Oh. I said that out loud, didn't I?" Eighteen smiled. She dipped down again except directed her lips to meet his in what felt like a soul-crushing and soul-sucking kiss, Eighteen putting every amount of intention she could behind it. Krillin kissed her back, wanting to wrap his arms around her waist, but Eighteen wouldn't budge. He was defenseless to her teasing attack, but he would be lying if he said he didn't mind.

'Well, I could tease her too.' He exploited Eighteen's plan by biting her bottom lip. Eighteen inhaled sharply, not expecting the brash move. She pulled back slightly to look at him, having lost herself in the kiss, and could feel her lips burning. Glancing at where her hands were, she placed them on either sides of his head, still looming over him. Krillin didn't even know what to do first, and kept his hands in their position like he was being held at gunpoint.

"Hi," he said. Eighteen quietly replied.

"Hi." Krillin turned his head, and grabbed the back of her arm, leaning up to kiss the inside skin. Eighteen just watched, her body responding to his insignificant action. "How do you do that," she asked. Krillin fell back down, angling his head.

"How do you mean?"

"You…Just do things that make me feel so weird...So human. I don't get how you do that." Krillin pushed himself up with his free hands, Eighteen sat back on her legs as she mirrored his movements. She put her hands on his shoulders, massaging them by making circular movements with her thumbs, his shirt shoveling up with the movement. He contently smiled.

"Maybe...Maybe it's because I treat you like you're human." She stopped massaging his shoulders. "I don't treat you differently. I don't think I ever have. I may know what you were like in the past, but it doesn't make me want to treat you any lesser than human." He leaned forward and left a peck on her nose, his head coming to nestle hers in a cat-like manner. "I hope I make that obvious." Eighteen responded by kissing his cheek, her forehead resting on his.

"Yes...I believe you do."

"Good. I'm glad. By the way...What were you doing out here?" Eighteen hesitated. It wasn't Krillin's battle to fight her demons away.

"I was just thinking. Seventeen, I'm sure, told you I was dealing with some things didn't he?" Krillin nodded. "Well, there are these times where I have flashbacks from my past. Gero wiped my memory clean, but certain things trigger flashbacks in my mind. I can't understand it very well. It's like a giant puzzle - trying to figure all this out - it's hard, and it's taken its toll." Eighteen rubbed her forehead, fingers kneading themselves into her skin. "It makes me feel so crazy. I don't know how to stop them let alone comprehend them."

"I'm sorry, Eighteen...But I do think your willingness to talk to me about it is a good first step." Remembering their predicament, he cleared his throat. Eighteen shot him a look before realizing what he was implying. She got off him and sat back on the sand next to him, her arms supporting her as she leaned back. Krillin mirrored her, his hand coming to rest on top of hers. She glanced down at it.

"Don't you remember what I had told you during that storm?" Eighteen nodded her head after vaguely picturing the situation in her head. Random lightning, pounding wind and rain, and the constant thought of being alone running in her mind until Krillin declared she wasn't, and never would be, alone. Yes, she knew what he was talking about.

"You told me I wasn't alone." He squeezed her hand.

"Right. And you know I'm always here to help you through anything. There's nothing to stop me from ever helping you, I'll be here whenever you need me." Eighteen thought her eyes began to water, afraid of blinking and making them rain down. She swallowed, trying to keep from falling apart.

"Thank you, Krillin. I think...I think we're starting off on the right foot then."

"I know we are." He brought her hand up to his lips as he kissed the top of it. She'd come to like the chivalrous action. A part of her had always wondered how he'd become the way he was. What made him tick? What made him want to love till his heart would give out? How was he not afraid of this world?

 _'I guess now would be the best time to ask him.'_

"Krillin," she asked, his head turning towards her, "What makes you the way you are? How do you keep loving the people around you? Why do you bother to even help me, after all I've done or could have done?" Krillin let go of her hand to wrap his arms around his legs, bringing them close to his chest. He determinedly stared at the ocean before them, his face growing serious. Eighteen gave him the time he needed to answer, observing the ocean herself as she waited patiently for his answer.

"Sometimes," Krillin started, keeping his eyes on the ocean, "I feel as though I was born to love, born to help, born to protect others. I can't quite describe it, but it's been a battle. There were times where I had given up because of how I was treated; I didn't want to help others if they'd been cruel to me. And then, on top of that, I was always trying to prove myself, trying to find my worth in places and things other than in myself. God, I would hurt inside until there was point where I was drained of everything but the flesh that made me. It was a hollow feeling, like you were just a ghost searching and searching for some kind of soul, heart or body." He looked at her. "At some point, you've got to seriously ask yourself how you want to be remembered." Eighteen dug her feet in the sand.

"What do you, Krillin, want to be remembered for," she softly asked him. He looked back out at the ocean, the sun captured in his eyes.

"I want to be remembered as a person who could be depended on. When it all falls apart, I still want to be standing. When there's a broken heart, I want to be shoulder they can lean on. All the things I've done, though, I don't want to be defined by. I want to be defined by the love I've given to those closest to me, because they are the ones who truly matter the most in my life."

He took a deep breath, releasing it after a moment.

"Yes...I think that is what I want to be remembered for." Turning back to her, he smiled. "What is it that you want to be remembered for, Eighteen?"

END OF CHAPTER 19

Cliffhanger! Ha! It's really not much of a cliffhanger, but you get the idea! I'm going to try and wrap this up in the next few chapters, which means each chapter will be longer and longer. However, this also means it's going to take me a bit longer to write each chapter. I want to say I can get this done throughout the week, but my parents are coming to visit so I will be busy with them! But don't worry, I will keep writing when I have the chance to!

Once again, thanks so much for reading! Hope everyone has a fabulous Easter! Christ is risen! (Yep, I'm a Christian!)

Much love!

\- AM


	20. Eyes to the Sky

Chapter 20

Eyes to the Sky

The question entered Eighteen's mind, residing there under the varying layers of thoughts and reflections. She'd yet to ever consider such a question loaded with intention and possibility. Nothing jumped up right away, screaming for her to pick it and announce it to the world. Her brain was empty, fried of an emotional connection to a world so cold and harsh to her. How could she offer anything to it after the way it had treated her?

Krillin just watched her as she deliberated with herself. He was happy to see her taking the question seriously. If she couldn't come up with an answer now, it wouldn't hurt for her to think about it and come up with one later.

"Eighteen, you don't need to come up with a quick answer now. These kinds of answers take a while to even develop. Sometimes they take a lifetime to develop. It all just depends on the person who is being asked, you know?" Eighteen's composure didn't change as she wrangled with the thoughtful question still. She knew Krillin had a point, but it didn't help her case that she had no idea on where to being.

"Perhaps you're right. But...How can I begin to tackle that question," she asked.

"Maybe you can take a couple days to reflect on it, and see what comes up, and then go from there. Like I said, it may take you some time to really find your answer, and that is totally fine. You're in no rush to answer to anyone but yourself." Eighteen nodded her head. Taking time to understand her past and the question could help her tremendously. It was a challenge she was willing to take, and Krillin would be right by her side every step of the way to guide her if she needed it. Seventeen could also provide some relief by being his annoying self. Eighteen gathered it could be a win-win situation for her.

"Yes. You're right. Maybe I can think about for the next week or so, and then get back to you."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan, Eighteen. You know I'll listen to whatever you have to say," Krillin replied. Eighteen leaned over to kiss his cheek, showing her gratitude.

"Thank you, Krillin." She stood up and walked back towards the tiny house, giving him a lingering look before entering. Krillin would anxiously await with glee for her answer, hoping, wishing, he maybe could be a part of something she wanted to be remembered for.

* * *

Seventeen glanced over at the birds sitting on the limb of a tree near his home. They fluffed their feathers with their small beaks, flapping their wings furiously to flatten them back down. Their tunes graced the air, brightening up the dense and mysterious woods. He smiled to himself, appreciating their zest for life.

A few birds took to flight as Eighteen landed before him. Seventeen glanced at her.

"Man, you disturbed the birds," he said to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you turning into Sixteen now?" Seventeen chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey, I like animals. Sometimes I hunt them, but others times I don't. But I do see why he liked birds. They're peaceful."

 _'So sentimental,'_ Eighteen thought. _'Funny. Never pictured him being such a softy for animals._ ' She turned her attention to the birds remaining in the limbs of the trees nearby. Their heads turned every which way, alert and lively. Their beady black eyes sometimes caught the reflection of the sun through the trees, making them sparkle and dance. She was never one for animals. The time she was on the island with Sixteen she'd accidentally kept ahold of a small squirrel after Vegeta had disturbed the peacefulness by powering up to fight Cell. Unbeknownst to her, she had given the small animal protection from the flying debris of rocks and sticks. Thinking she'd gone a bit crazy, she chucked it lightly back onto the ground, voicing some disgust at her action. Why'd she care about a random animal being lost in a fight?

"What are you thinking about right now," Seventeen asked. The question brought Eighteen back to her twin brother. He crossed his arms, foot tapping in impatience.

"Nothing. I was just admiring the birds as well." He gave a 'hmm,' thinking she was holding more back from him, but let it drop.

"Yes. Well, Eighteen, why are you here? I hope it isn't to try and beat me into a pulp again. I might actually defend myself this time around." Eighteen inwardly cringed at being reminded of her past actions towards her brother.

"No. I'm sorry for that, Seventeen. You didn't deserve that. No one ever really deserves that…," she said, voice trailing off.

"Thanks. We can agree on that. I'm always up for sparring, but at least give me a heads up, alright?" He closed the distance between them and gave her a hug. She returned it. "Is that all you came here for," he asked again, releasing her.

"No, I just wanted to come here to ask you a quick question."

"Oh, okay. Shoot." He pointed at her, making his finger into a makeshift gun like a child. She smiled.

"What would you like to be remembered for?" Seventeen's eyes widened, caught off-guard by the seriousness of the question. He scratched his head.

"What the heck kind of question is that?" Eighteen glared at him.

"You better take this seriously because Krillin asked me the same question, and I'm not sure how to answer it as well." Her brother threw his head back, hand covering his eyes.

"Man, I don't know...Do you need an answer right now?"

"No, but maybe think about it for a day or two and then let me know. Your answers might assist me in formulating my own answer and response." He nodded his head. They shook hands in agreement. "And take this seriously, Seventeen," Eighteen added. He waved her statement off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You got it, sis."

* * *

The next couple days Eighteen spent the majority of her time resting in her room, lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Snippets of flashbacks appeared to her, but made it all more confusing to her as she concentrated with all her might to piece them together. She knew she was kidnapped, and then modified by Gero to become an android, but what was the purpose behind his actions? Of course, his main goal, their main goal, was to kill Goku, an objective Seventeen took mostly as a joke if not for fun.

She turned over to her side to face the faint sunlight flowing through her window. Maybe these questions were suppose to have no good answer. Regardless, she doubted any answer at this point would satisfy her.

 _'Maybe it's just time to move on,'_ she figured. She'd promised to try and dig down into her past to reconcile with herself, but as hours and hours passed by she began to realize how difficult it would be. Such memories, though, presented themselves when she least expected it. _'Forgetting about the effort put into these flashbacks would probably help...'_

Her eyes followed the particles in the air as they were hit by the sunlight. So often she'd tried to find these small particles whenever she was given the chance. The way they danced and frolicked with each other was fascinating to her.

 _'How I wish I could just be like that - free and uncaring.'_

A piece of fuzz made its way towards her, his actions and motions erratic. It landed on her nose, her eyes tracking its movements.

 _'Is this what I've dwindled down to? Watching fuzz and dust fly about in the air?'_

She closed her eyes, her breathing steadily slowing down until she fell gently to sleep.

* * *

 _"Eyes to the sky, sis. Eyes to the sky," my brother said to me in his mocking voice. Gosh, he could be see a know-it-all. He had convinced me to come outside with to go bird watching. I don't know when he ever got so into birds, but he hasn't talked about anything other than the birds he sees around our house._

 _My blue eyes searched the open skies for some kind of hint of a bird in flight. I could see a few hopping from branch to branch in the heavy trees, but they remained there, unwilling to take to flight just yet. I started to grow annoyed; how could he just stand out here for hours on end and wait?_

 _"I don't have the patience to wait for some darn birds," I growled at him. He turned from side to side, his head upwards towards the sky, looking at the tip-top of the trees around us. His orange bandana stood out amongst the dull colors of the forest. Some Ranger he was._

 _"Oh, sure you do, sister. Come on, it's not that bad, is it?" I looked down at the ground, kicking some of the dirt with the toe of tennis shoes. "If you do that," he continued, "you're going to miss them." I moved my head a bit so my eyes could glance at the top of the trees. In all honesty, I had no clue what I was even looking for. I released a deep sigh._

 _"What bird or birds are we exactly looking for? I see a few, but they're like blurs with the way they move." He took off the backpack from his back, and reached inside it to pull out a pair of binoculars. I guess he really was serious about this kind of stuff._

 _"There was this beautiful blue-looking bird I saw the other day. He has an annoying call - it's raspy and loud - but he's extremely beautiful to look at." Pulling the binoculars up to his eyes, he had they directed towards where he was last looking. "I saw it near here. I don't know if it'll show up again, though." His voice sounded hopeful. He was such a kid._

 _"I'm glad you have the patience for this because I certainly don't." He scoffed._

 _"Yeah, I know you don't. This can maybe help you to learn some." I rolled my eyes. I could patient for the right kind of things other than birds._

 _I walked quietly amongst the dirt, careful to not step on any twigs or branches for fear of making the birds dart off, and thus making my brother angry. There were a couple of green plants sprouting from the ground. I kneeled down to observe them closer. To my right, I heard the pit-pat of something on the ground. I gradually turned my head, not making a strong sudden movement, and saw a bright blue bird with white coloring on its chest and wings. My brother was behind me, oblivious to where I had strolled to. He was missing what he came for._

 _Still kneeling, I kept my eyes locked on the bird as he hopped around, now only a few feet from me. His small dark eyes were also focused on me as he pecked at the ground, turning his head every now and then to check in on me. He got closer and closer as I did my best to keep myself still. I felt as though I could reach out and touch it. There was a growing sense of trust and recognition, and it made my heart light. I could see why my brother liked them so much._

 _Eventually, he flew to one of the trees and sat there, observing his surroundings. I stood back up. My legs felt tight from kneeling for so long. I headed back towards my brother as he looked in the wrong direction completely. Putting my hand on his shoulder, I maneuvered him around towards the tree where the bird was, but he gave me a strange look after he glanced over the branches._

 _"What am I looking for?" I turned back around. The bird was gone._

 _"The bird...I swear, a blue bird was just there in the branches." He raised an eyebrow, doubting me._

 _"Are you sure about that? The branches on that tree are pretty low. I last saw it near the top of a tree."_

 _"Yes, I'm sure. You don't trust me that I saw the bird first before you?" He said nothing for a moment, searching my face for a clue._

 _"Alright. I trust you saw him," he finally said, caving in. I smiled at him, and gave him a playful push._

 _"You can trust me more often you know? I am your sister."_

 _"Yeah, that's actually the reason why I shouldn't trust you in the first place." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, directing us back towards the house._

 _"Eyes to the sky, sis. Eyes to the sky."_

* * *

Eighteen's eyes fluttered opened. The sunlight was gone from her bedroom. Darkness had fallen as she napped. The sky was now filled with the twinkle of stars. She sat up and rolled her neck in a large circle, hearing the pop of the bones.

 _'Eyes to the sky...What did he mean by that?'_ She rubbed the back of her neck, the tense muscles flexing under her fingertips. It would be a lie if she said she didn't finally feel rested for the first time in a long time, but now she was granted a new flashback to decipher, which would keep her mind preoccupied for some time. _'Makes sense as to why he would want to be in the woods._ ' She smiled to herself, and stood from the bed to walk over to the window. She pushed it up to let in the ocean breeze. The salty air rose into her nostrils as she inhaled. Glancing at the window pane, she came up with an idea.

Krillin was cleaning the kitchen after making some dinner for himself when he heard Eighteen come down the stairs. They creaked with every step. Placing her hands on her hips, she looked around on the countertops, but ended up walking over to the cabinets, peering in all of them before finding a small mint-colored bowl. Krill made sure to stay out of her way; she was determined to do something without being interrupted.

She finally recognized his presence by asking a question.

"Do we have any kind of seeds?" He blinked at her.

"Seeds?" She nodded.

"Yes. Like sunflower seeds."

"Oh. Hmm, I'm not really sure. Let me check the pantry."

Eighteen watched as he rummaged through the pantry, picking up different bags to get a closer look at them before placing them back. He stopped moving, and picked up a plastic bag filled with sunflower seeds. There appeared to be a handful left.

"How will this do?" Eighteen smiled, and took the bag from him.

"This is perfect. Thanks." She made her way back towards the stairs before stopping. "Do you also happen to have a pencil and some paper?" Krillin nodded, pulling a cabinet drawer out to retrieve both for her. She smiled and went back to her room.

She sat back on her bed after having placed the the seeds and bowl on her dresser. Sitting cross-legged, she took a book she'd finished reading and placed it under the piece of paper as a kind of makeshift desk. Near the top of the paper, she wrote "Eyes to the Sky."

 _'If I can't make sense of my flashbacks through internalization, then maybe writing will help.'_

The paper stared back at her, white as could be except for the heading she'd just given it. Eighteen twirled the pencil with her fingers, not knowing how to begin. Did she have to be specific? Could she write whatever was on her mind? Was it be like a story or more like a poem? Could she write a poem? She tapped the pencil on her forehead.

 _'I have no clue what I'm doing.'_

Glancing back at the window pane, she imagined the blue bird flying into her room, resting on the clean and empty window sill, singing its song cheerfully to her. Was that a bird's purpose? To merely sing its song to the world?

A chilly breeze entered her room, making goosebumps appear on her skin. Still picturing the bird in her mind, she could see it clearly, song being sung despite the cold night embracing it. A glimpse of hope rose in her chest. She jotted down some thoughts on the paper.

 _Sun come down on me now, warm this cold, cold heart of mine…_

Stopping, she twirled the pencil once more, repeating the sentence in her mind repeatedly. She scribbled down some words again.

 _Troubles come and troubles go, may I see light through tired eyes…_

She read what she had down so far, liking the ease and flow of the words.

 _'I think this makes sense...I don't have to have it answer to anyone but myself.'_ She smiled at her minor accomplishment. The rigorous reading she'd done over the past months had assisted her no doubt. The way the authors would describe the great details of a person or a place, or maybe compare emotions to a certain object. It was captivating, making her want to read more. And for a moment, she felt like an author, divulging into the abyss that was her mind, releasing it to the great unknown, free to just let it be. It was empowering.

Throughout the night, she wrote and wrote, the scratching of the pencil on paper the only sound vibrating throughout her room. The lamp on the nightstand granted her steady light as she worked through assorted statements and words. Becoming immersed in the writing, she had completely ignored the sunrise until the sunlight stroked the paper sitting in her lap. She looked up towards the window, the sun's head peeking over the crashing waves, her first morning greeter. It shined as a mixture of red and orange, blazing and dazzling the newfound day like a fire would in a the darkest parts of a forest.

 _'Fire…,'_ she thought to herself. Her eyes read over the paper in her hand, words poking at her, demanding her attention, but they all fell short, unwilling to keep her gaze for long. All the work through the night hadn't been lost, but it was missing something. She turned back to look at the rising sun. It held her attention. But how could she get the words to do the same?

Her brother's words once again entered her mind, telling her to aim her eyes towards the sky. She scratched a number of words out, replacing them with new understanding.

 _I will lift up my eyes to the sky, to the sky…Give me grace and give me peace, through my pain and suffering. Be a constant fire that draws me higher, burn up the despair that's been sinking me…Burn up the despair that's been sinking me...Burn up the despair that's been sinking me…_

The pencil moved and moved on the paper as she rewrote the sentence again and again. She turned the paper over to do the same thing, adding her brother's advice this time.

 _I will lift up my eyes to the sky, to the sky…_

When she came to the end of the paper, she finally released the pencil, letting it fall to the floor. As she retraced her words, peace overwhelmed her. She had written for herself, placing her hope, thoughts and emotions squarely on her shoulders. She wanted to fly to a random store and steal a frame to put the newfound prayer in. How she'd finally found a sanctuary, one she could visit whenever mindfulness was needed, or when hope called deep from within her, or where love could embrace her in its compassionate arms.

An ocean breeze entered through the window, making the page blow in her hands. Standing to walk over to the window, she caught the faintest bird sitting on the window sill, vibrant in blue with highlights of white. It studied her, its head turning on a swivel before flapping its wings and disappearing into the world again. She furrowed her brows.

 _'How did that_ bird _randomly just find this island house?'_ Eighteen shrugged her shoulders, and closed the window. The final breeze waltzed in as she did, and captured the plastic bag of sunflower seeds from her dresser, laying it gently on the floor behind Eighteen. Turning around, she saw the bag was void except for a few crumbs. A smile graced her face. She understood.

END OF CHAPTER 20

Wooooow! Okay, I did a lot of writing when I was watching some baseball today (typical), and was able to finish this chapter! How nice! Okay, now I've got to promise myself I won't do anything until after my parents leave. Ha! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It is inspired by "Eyes to the Sky" by Joseph! (Could you have guessed that?) And same disclaimer: lyrics and music belong to Joseph and ATO Records. Just a big fan who loves their music! I'll be seeing them again later this month, so I'm am SUPER pumped.

Anyway, thanks again for reading! And have a fantastic Easter (again) since I know I won't post anything before then!

Much love!

\- AM


	21. Everything Looks Better in Hindsight

Chapter 21

Everything Looks Better in Hindsight

Eighteen visited her twin brother after pulling her random all-nighter, her paper filled with the repetitive words in her hands. Seventeen squinted his eyes, inspecting it.

"I'm confused. What is this about? The sky," he asked, flipping the paper back and forth, searching aimlessly for clues. Eighteen just watched him.

"I had a dream back when we were kids. We were in the forest behind our house trying to look for a bird you had seen. I found it, but then it flew away before you had the chance to see it. But you kept saying,"Eyes to the sky, sis. Eyes to the sky," hence why I wrote it so many times."

Seventeen nodded his head slowly, and stroked his chin.

"Hmm, sounds interesting. I don't remember such a memory obviously, but I do have a soft spot for birdies." He chuckled at his immaturity. "I'm so touched you'd be inspired by something I said considering you think everything that comes out of my mouth is of no importance." His sister smiled at him.

"Yeah, whatever. You are my brother, so I can't make that change any time soon."

"Right back at ya, sister." He winked and handed her paper back. "So, is this what you're going to tell Krillin? Maybe he'll know how to decipher it better than me. I also didn't know you were decent with words, because I'm not," he said, shrugging his shoulders. He sat down on the couch, patting the cushion next to him as a hint for Eighteen to join him. She followed him, and sat down.

"I'm not really sure...I've certainly confided in him to a great extent, so it would make sense to give this to him. I just know our lives have been filled with so much suffering, and while it's been easier for you to let go of, it's been difficult for me to do so." She glanced down at the paper in her hands, the words etching together to form a intricate and delicate design. "But maybe...Maybe this is good start for me. It feels like a prayer to me. I can read this again and again when fear creeps in on me, and then help relinquish some of it through these words."

"Yeah...Yeah, I like that, Eighteen. If it allows you to come to terms with yourself then I'll support it." He pursed his lips. "Does that necessarily answer the question he posed to you, though?" Eighteen tilted her head.

"Hmm. I'm not sure...Perhaps?" She had come into writing her little prayer with the intent of thinking how to be remembered, but created something entirely different. "When I fly back to Kame House I can ponder it a bit more, and come up with something." Seventeen smiled, and held his hand up for her to high-five. She gave him one, and he gave a thumbs up.

"Whatever you gotta do, man. I'm sure he'll be happy with the effort you've put in, you know?" Eighteen agreed, and stood up intending to leave.

"I'll see you later, Seventeen," she said as she walked towards the door. She stopped, though, and turned back to face him. "By the way, have you found your own answer to his question?" Seventeen stared into nothingness for a while, thinking deeply. Eighteen continued to stand still waiting for his answer. He released a breath, and turned his head toward her.

"I think I'd like to be remembered as someone who's tried to make a difference for nature, or something along those lines. After what you'd told me regarding your dream it all makes sense to me as to why I'd want to live in the woods and surround myself with the outside world. Of course I'm just doing my own thing right now, but I know I can be an advocate for nature if given the right opportunity. I'd have to find it somewhere, but I'm in a good spot right now. So yeah, I'd say that's my answer to Krillin's question." His hands went behind his head. "What do you think?"

"I think that's great. Perhaps I can bring it up to Krillin as well and he can suggest an occupation that'd suit you." Seventeen's eyes widened.

"Why didn't I think of that!? Please do!" He jumped from the couch and quickly walked to her to embrace her in a giant and tight hug. She could feel her lungs being constricted, air sparse in them.

"You're welcome, Seventeen," she sputtered out. "Can you let me go now?" Seventeen released her as she gulped a large breath of air, and said her thanks before leaving.

* * *

Krillin ran sprints in the sand as sweat collected on his skin, the sun dazzling off of his glistened body. It'd been too long since he had done conditioning, and though it was a warm day it wasn't overwhelming hot. It left him with the perfect opportunity to get some work in before summer hit the island in full force. Finishing a sprint, he placed his hands on his hips, breathing heavily as his blood coursed throughout his body.

"I really need to do this more often," he muttered. Sweat dripped into his eyes, stinging them momentarily. He squeezed them shut in response and used his shirt to dab at them, hoping it'd give them some relief. Eighteen landed on the sand quietly, watching Krillin as she descended.

"Are you okay," she asked, and Krillin jumped back a little. He opened one sore eye, and nodded at her.

"Yeah, I'm great. Sorry, I just got some sweat in my eyes and it burned the hell out of them." Eighteen nodded. He blinked rapidly for a moment before he was able to focus on her. "Where've you been for most of the morning? Did you go see Seventeen?"

"Yes, I just stopped by to talk to him for a bit."

"Oh, good! Glad to hear it." She gave a small smile. "Well, were you interested in doing anything? I haven't got anything to do for the rest of the day, although, I probably should shower," he mentioned to her. Eighteen noted the patches of sweat on his shirt.

"No, I think I'm content with everything right now, but thank you. I was just going to go spend some time in my room and think things over."

"Okay, yeah," Krillin replied. He then remembered Bulma's invitation for the get-together she'd be holding. Eighteen started to walk towards the pink house, waiting for Krillin to join her. He jogged to her side, and they walked together in the sand.

"Oh, hey, Eighteen, I don't know if you would be interested, but Bulma is holding a gathering tomorrow at her home. She extended an invitation to us both, and so...Well...Would you like to come with me? You absolutely don't have to, but she said she'd love to see you there." Eighteen glanced at him, and nodded.

"Sure, that sounds like a nice time. I'm not sure whether I'd be any good for conversing with, but I'll accompany you." She saw Krillin's eyes light up at her agreement.

"Wonderful! Man, this is great!" Eighteen nodded, but frowned slightly.

"What about Vegeta?" Krillin looked at her quizzically.

"What about him?"

"Well, we do have some rather tense history between us." They reached the porch and stood there for a moment, letting the conversation continue. "I can only imagine him not being too happy to see me in his home." Krillin chuckled, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I see what you mean, but honestly, Bulma will keep him in check. If there's one person who can keep his anger down it's Bulma. It's quite a sight to observe, but I'll also be there to back her up, too."

"Good," Eighteen said, "I'm glad." She bent down and kiss his cheek. She pulled away and wiped at her lips. "I shouldn't have done that if I knew I'd literally be tasting salt." Krillin let out a high-pitched laugh.

"I'm sorry! Ha!" He grabbed a fist-full of his shirt and wiped at his cheek, cleansing it of any remaining sweat. "And how about now?" Eighteen rolled her eyes, and proceeded to give him another kiss.

"Yes, much better. I'll see you later." Krillin watched as she headed inside, his heart still pounding in his chest.

"Man, she's so awesome."

* * *

Eighteen sat on her bed, her pillow behind her back as she rested against the headboard. She glanced over her paper, flipping between the front and the back. She'd already memorized the words, but having the words in her presence was vastly different than merely thinking the words to herself. Sitting in the silence, she allowed herself to decompress from the events that'd happened while staying at Kame House. The desperation she'd come to know as her only friend was long gone, forgotten and deserted when she accepted Krillin's invitation to stay with him, Master Roshi and Oolong. Instead, she dreaded thinking of those times, of how scared and skittish she was to make herself known to the ex-monk. It was embarrassing.

But thinking about it now in the comfort of her room made it all seem worth it. When she would pace above the pink house in the sky, she would grow angry or weary, hesitant to deal with a future she had little idea of what it would consist of. Her strength could easily overwhelm and pummel Krillin and his other roommates; it'd be no match from the beginning, but Eighteen hadn't felt an inkling of threat or malice from Krillin, even on the numerous times they encountered each other during Cell's reign. She was rather off-put by his openness and willingness to assist her.

When Sixteen had been gravely injured after fighting Cell, Eighteen remembered risking her life to stay by him, not allowing herself to desert him in his time of need. His robotic voice would demand she leave, utterly trying to convince her he was useless at this point, but she refused to buy it. As he laid on the ground, Eighteen lifted a hefty arm to place it over her shoulder, reassuring Sixteen she wouldn't leave him before she'd even noticed what Krillin was doing. She could still see the stupid look on his face as he offered his help, laughing a weird laugh and then placing his hands on Sixteen's arm. Confused, Eighteen had incredulously asked him what he wanted, appearing completely suspicious of his actions. But her tone didn't stop him, and even after that he did everything in his might to keep her protected from Cell. To call Krillin brave, courageous, or even fearless seemed to all fall short of what he did for her. She couldn't quite place her finger on how to describe Krillin's actions, but the more she thought about it, the more she started to feel grateful.

 _'And still, he continues to treat me like a princess or something...Even after all that's happened.'_ Eighteen bit her lip, at a lost of what to even think about all that's happened to her. She glanced at her bedroom window, noting the bright rays of the departing sun shining through it. _'Even when the sun departs...It still comes back to greet us.'_ Her eyes darted to her paper again, reading the words in her head.

 _Sun come down on me now, warm this cold, cold heart of mine…_

Her icy blue eyes narrowed, looking the words over and over.

 _May I see light through tired eyes…_

Getting up from her bed and walking over to the window, she lifted it up to feel the ocean breeze and to watch the sunset. She'd come to admire the sky as the sun said goodbye to the world, but still she'd yearn for it to rise once more into the sky, to give light to all it could touch, and to warm the heart she'd thought was impossible of ever feeling anything but animosity and hatred.

Despite her past, despite her horrendous attitude and character at times, the sun had still greeted her, warming her young face, encouraging her to embark on a new day and whatever it would hold. It did not judge, it did not aggravate, it did not provoke. It only accepted.

Suddenly, a realization had hit Eighteen. Even despite her shortcomings, the world would openly accept her, scars and all, unafraid of even her darkest demons. She knew it was possible because she'd been with a person for so long who'd come to do such a thing. How foolish she'd been to think she could handle all her feelings on her own, not needing the assistance of human contact.

A quick breeze danced through her room, combing her hair back. She listened to the paper move in her hand as she brought it in front of her. Taking a moment to stare at it once more, she closed her eyes, and brought her hand up to tear the paper in two, then four, and then into tiny shreds. EIghteen then leaned out her window and opened up her hand to release the remains of the paper into the air, watching as they were carried away.

The words would remain with her, but she'd come to understand entirely what would hold her down firm, like an anchor holding a vessel down in the rough tumbling of an angry ocean. Or maybe like that of roots to a grand tree, holding it firmly into the soil and dirt of the earth, unwavering in the midst of fierce winds and storms. Or better yet, maybe they were like the sun, brightening her day on the darkest nights, and warming her heart on the coldest of nights. She smiled, knowing exactly what she'd say to Krillin.

END OF CHAPTER 22

Hi, guys! So sorry for not posting something early this week! Like I had said my parents were visiting and so I got no writing done after publish Ch. 20, but had bits and pieces done when they left. It took me a while to figure out what I was going to do, but I'd say I have about one or two chapters remaining for sure. I was going to make this chapter a bit longer, but I figured it'd been sooooooooooo long since I'd updated. So here's my little gift to y'all!

Hope everyone had a fabulous Easter! Thank you all for reading and for staying so patient. I really appreciate everything!

Much love!

\- AM


	22. Dream a Little Dream of Me

Chapter 22

Dream a Little Dream of Me

Krillin's sprawled out body was randomly covered with his bed sheets, his arms and legs pointing out in opposite directions. The black hair on his head was disheveled, fragments of the early morning sun hitting it slightly. His mouth laid opened, moving up and down as he snored softly. The digital alarm clock next to his bed read 7:17 am in great big red numbers. Morning had just hit.

Eighteen had grown restless throughout the night, but still was able to catch some sleep. She awoke early, tossing and turning due to the immense boredom that was beginning to overwhelm her. A heightened sense of excitement also lingered in her; she had finally felt comfortable enough with herself to answer Krillin's question, and hoped to tell him tonight. But the wait would be agonizing.

After getting out of bed, Eighteen quietly walked to Krillin's room, and gently opened the door. She saw his sleeping figure, and smiled before walking in, and closing the door behind her. Her footsteps made no sound as she sneaked over to look at him. Innocence radiated from him.

'Well, if this isn't precious…,' she thought to herself. His legs were covered with blue pajama pants, and a grey t-shirt covered his uphalf. It was beginning to rise up, and Eighteen could spot the soft skin of his midsection. 'If this is how he looks every morning…'

Krillin stirred for a moment before he resumed sleeping. Eighteen continued to watch him, not exactly knowing what she was doing. At this rate, she'd be expected to wait for him for another hour or so, thus enhancing her boredom. She scratched her head, thinking of what to do.

'Why am I even here?' She glanced around his room, noting the cleanliness of it all. A laundry basket sat near his closet, a few clothes lying in it. A dresser sat opposite of his bed against the wall, a small green plant sitting atop of it, green and healthy, making the room a tad more lively. Eighteen could picture him getting up every day and greeting the plant with a 'Hello' or 'Good morning' before he gave it a drink of water. It fit with his caring personality, taking care of something which could not necessarily take care of itself.

An obnoxiously loud snore brought her attention back to Krillin.

'That may take some getting used to.' How happy she'd been to never have found herself snoring like Krillin was now.

Once again growing bored, she shrugged her shoulders, and climbed into Krillin's bed and rested on her side, tucking one arm beneath her head as a makeshift pillow. Krillin hadn't noticed the change of the movement in his bed, and continued to sleep, but turned his head to Eighteen's direction. Eighteen's eyes surveyed his face and felt herself smile, her heart beating like it could lurch out of her chest from the emotions she was feeling at the present moment. It warmed her to the core.

Absentmindedly, she reached with her free hand to move a few leftover strands of Krillin's hair from his forehead. His face reacted to her touch, and a lone hand came to rub his face. She stilled herself, guessing he was about to wake up, but watched as he merely turned to his side so that he was now completely facing her with his whole being.

'So typical. Nothing will wake him up.' She reached out again, her fingers barely grazing the skin of his cheek. He remained in deep sleep, his cheek flinching at the contact. She scooted closer to him, keeping her eyes trained on him, and allowed her thumb to stroke his cheek, her skin making more contact this time around. She suspected the contact would surely wake him, but moments passed when she began to realize he still was in slumber. If she could have shook her head she would have. Her nose scrunched up in response to a breath from Krillin tickling the sensitive skin.

Eighteen turned her head to look behind her at the alarm clock. It was just about 8. She realized a tiny sigh, wishing and hoping time would fly on by. She turned back to Krillin, his eyes closed, mouth still hanging, and his breathing level. She gave a frown; anxiety swelled in her as she wanted to reach out and shake him awake so they could get on with their day, but she also wanted to let him sleep.

'It wouldn't be selfish of me to wake him up...No...No, it would.' She frowned at herself, and mentally chastised her thought process. However, her mind began to tire from over-thinking, her eyelids closing slowly. She abruptly forced them open, but they began to descend again until she drifted into sleep next to Krillin.

* * *

 _I opened my eyes, my head plush against a smooth white pillow. A grey bedsheet was trapped underneath my arms, covering my bare chest. I stretched a lazy arm above my head, my hand flattening on the wooden headboard behind me. My body then relaxed._

 _'Where am I?' I glanced under the bedsheet, my eyes widening as I stole a glance at my naked body before quickly letting it fall down to cover me again. 'Why...What...I'm naked?' The lone heart in my chest raced as thought after thought passed through my mind, each negative in their own way. What in the hell could have possibly happened last night?_

 _Beside me, someone grumbled or yawned; it made no difference because I couldn't make out what they had said anyway. I turned my head slowly, afraid of who would be lying next to me._

 _'Please don't let it be a woman for God's sake.' Instead, I was greeted by a shiny bald head. 'Oh, thank you, God.' I let out a collective sigh. Why I'd sleep with woman would make no sense to make me, unless, of course, I was disoriented out of my mind from drinking._

 _I plopped myself up on an elbow, leveraging myself so I could glance over the random man who was sharing the bed with me. His back was facing me, his muscular arm underneath his pillow. There was an intricate design in the muscles of his back, and in his shoulders. He was fit as far as I could tell. Shaking my head, and smoothing my bed-hair, I cleared my throat._

 _"Um...Good morning? Are you awake?" Another mumble made its way to me. "What...What was that?"_

 _"Good morning to you, too," came a nasally voice. He still hadn't turned around. I felt awkward as I casually watched for any movement._

 _'Do I introduce myself? I'm so confused. I've never done this…Do I just make casual conversation?' I gripped the bedsheets at my chest with my free hand, weary of this stranger who, I'm assuming, I just slept with. I tried again._

 _"So...What happened? I have no recollection of what happened last night...If anything did happen, that is." I saw his shoulders bounce up and down. Was he laughing at me? Heat rose to my cheeks; dammit, this wasn't a laughing matter. He raised his head up from the pillow, but still didn't turn to me._

 _"I guess it was that good if you don't remember anything, right?" My eyes widened._

 _'I was not expecting that kind of response. Who the hell is this guy?' Pursing my lips, I inhaled greatly, forcing myself to be confident._

 _"If you could just honest and open, and perhaps not joke with me, that'd be great." My voice wavered slightly, but I played it off, hoping he was too sleepy to have noticed._

 _Finally, he lifted his head and whirled it around me, his eyes halfway open, remnants of sleep lingering in them._

 _'This dude...He has no nose!?' My eyes went straight to where his nose was...Or, where it should've been._

 _"Babe, yes, we did it like we've done before. I'm sorry, I thought you were joking, so I tried to play along." Babe? Who the hell is "Babe"? He continued to look at me, blinking his eyes. "Did I make you that upset?"_

 _"Wh-what? Why are you acting as if you know me? When the hell have we ever slept together, because I'm pretty sure I've never done so with anyone...Ever." This seemingly got his attention as he became alert, and suddenly mirrored me, supporting himself with his elbow. His chest was ripped, some scars faint on the skin._

 _"What? What are you talking about? Are you okay, sweetheart?" He reached a hand out towards me, but I swatted it away._

 _"Oh, no you don't. What did you do? Am I on some hallucinogenic drug or something? Why don't I remember anything?"_

 _"What!? No! I'm your husband, why in the world would I ever do that?" My mouth fell open._

 _"What did you just say?" He shook his head in disbelief._

 _"Say what?"_

 _"What are we? What are you?"_

 _"Your husband?"_

 _"And-And I'm your wife?" He nodded his head very, very slowly._

 _"Yes," he said, questioning me more than approving of what I asked. I shook my head._

 _"I must be high on something," I said to myself as I fell back on the bed in hopelessness. The man just watched me. "You must be enjoying this, am I right, or am I right?" He frowned._

 _"No, I'm not enjoying this." I glanced at him. He held my stare._

 _"Is this a dream then? How can I possibly not know who you are and then not even know myself?" He shrugged his shoulders._

 _"Maybe? Yeah, maybe you're still asleep or something." He gave me a reassuring smile. I gave a small one back._

 _"Weird…," I said to him. He raised his eyebrows. "I never expected to be into bald guys." He let out a fake laugh._

 _"Like I haven't heard that one before. You probably didn't think you'd be into short guys either, huh?"_

 _"Yeah...Wait, short guys? What? You're not short."_

 _"Um...Well, I am."_

 _"What? You mean, shorter than most men, right? But taller than me?" He smiled at me in a sad way._

 _"Nope, I'm sorry. You're taller than me." We just stared at each other. I guess I was wrong on both fronts this time._

 _"Oh, whatever. As long as you're a good guy." I narrowed my eyes. "You are a good guy, aren't you?"_

 _"Ah, being good is my expertise, madam." He bowed his head towards me. I rolled my eyes._

 _"Yeah, that's what every guy says, I'm sure." The man came closer to me, shifting his body until he was almost touching me._

 _"I'm not like every guy, you know?" I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm not, though!" His head leaned down towards mine, keeping his eyes locked with mine. "Do you think if I wasn't a good guy that I would do this?"_

 _As I opened my mouth to reply, he covered it with this, sealing ourselves to each other with a kiss, smoldering with intention. My response was automatic as I kissed him back with earnest, my hand reaching behind his head to bring him closer._

 _'I need to breathe,' I reminded myself, and pulled back. My eyes lifted open, and met his._

 _"Well," I said, "that was great, but what does it prove?"_

 _"What kind of man would have a one-night stand and then kiss the girl he slept with in the morning?" I didn't have an answer for him, so I just nodded my head like an idiot. Of course I knew what he was talking about. I just needed to act the part. I don't know much of one-night stands, but this man didn't need to know that necessarily._

 _"That's a very good point."_

 _"Yes, I know it is," he replied. A hand reached up to cup my cheek. His thumb traced circles on my skin, leaving it burning from the warmth it was emitting. I unconsciously leaned into his hand, and saw him smirk. "Yeah, I have that effect on women," he said, winking. I slapped his hand away as he ruined the moment._

 _"Yeah, sure. What would make you sure you'd be able to phase me like any other girl, then?" I stopped talking, confliction swelling in me. Was this man perhaps lying to me? How did I know he was actually my so-called husband? I couldn't possibly be sure of what he was telling me, but he hadn't led me to believe yet he was lying. I pushed on, determined to confront him head-on. "If no love is ever involved in one-night stands, how can I be sure you love me? How can I be sure you treat me so differently than all the other women you've been with?"_

 _He continued to look at me, appearing completely unfazed by my words. There's no way he could have been expecting for me to ask such a thing. People don't normally respond well to such blunt questions, how could he be so prepared for this, then? I removed my hand from the back of his head, and he removed his from my face, but he continued to lean over me. It was intimidating to say nonetheless._

 _"Well, that's easy to answer."_

 _"What? How is that easy?"_

 _"Think about it: have you ever longed for someone or something?" I frowned, unable to think if I ever have done one or both._

 _"I'm...I'm not really sure." He smiled._

 _"That's alright, but when you long for someone, everyone else seems so...Secondary. You'll maybe encounter new people, left and right, but it doesn't mean you'll find another person like the one you long for." His hand came to graze my cheek again before he leaned down to kiss me again. He pulled away. "You see, love is a choice every morning. It's not some feeling you get every now and then, or something you encounter in a room. It's a choice. It always has been."_

 _'Wow, this guy is good.' I swallowed, my mouth suddenly feeling dry._

 _"So...You're saying...It's your choice to love me, to treat me differently than any person you actually encounter?" He smiled widely at my question._

 _"That's right. I choose to love you, and I know you've chosen to love me. And besides, you're no ordinary person," he said, pecking at my cheek. "I've always thought you were something more than what you let on. I've always longed for you, and I always will." He brushed his lips against mine. "And it's because I love you," he added, sealing his words with a kiss._

 _I watched as he pulled back again to search my face. I gave him a shy smile, having never heard someone say they love, especially not from a man whom, I think, I'd just met. My mouth went dry once more._

 _"And...I love you, too." His forehead came to rest on mine._

 _"Good. I know you do."_

* * *

Krillin woke to a foreign sight; Eighteen laid next to him, blonde hair sprawled out on the other pillow, her one arm resting underneath it. He was briefly reminded of the morning he woke to find her head laying on his arm, making it numb and tingly from the lack of circulation and movement. She'd been embarrassed, and played it off as a dumb mistake, something unintentional. But this time, waking up on a warm and sunny morning, it wasn't a gaffe, or a miscalculated blunder. It was thought-out, and meaningful.

Little space remained between the two of them. Had she meant for that to happen? Krillin closed his eyes, and inhaled. Blind and brave, he leaned over to kiss Eighteen's forehead tenderly, lingering there before pulling back. He opened his eyes, meeting Eighteen's icy ones in return.

'Whoops…,' he thought. 'Nice timing…' Krillin swallowed.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I didn't even know you'd gotten into bed with me and-" Krillin was stopped short as a slender finger fell over his lips, silencing his apologetic words. Methodically, Eighteen drew her finger back, but let her hand stroke the side of his face like she had done while he was sleeping. Krillin looked at her, partially confused, partially enamored.

'Well, this is new.'

Her hand became like a snake, wrapping itself around the back of Krillin's head as she drew him closer to her for a kiss. Krillin let her take control, but kissed back passively. The nails of Eighteen's hand scratched at his scalp in a tantalizing way, evoking a balance of pleasure and pain.

After some intense moments, she pulled back, her hand now massaging the back of his scalp. Krillin let his admiration be known, drawling out a long 'wow' as he allowed himself to be lured into a daze from Eighteen's hand. It was almost too easy.

She took her hand back to Krillin's dismay. He focused his eyes on her, noting her unusual calm demeanor in such a vulnerable situation.

'She sure has come a long way.'

Krillin's eyes followed Eighteen's hand as it reached for his hand, grabbing it almost methodically with great precision. Her lips kissed his fingers, holding them there as she closed her eyes. She opened them after a passing moment of transparency.

The air shifted; Krillin could sense the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in anticipation. Eighteen had allowed herself to become very much intimate with him, but could remain aloof in the world of emotions. He couldn't blame her though, especially given everything that'd happened in her past. But in this moment, as she laid next to him, holding his hand tenderly, his pulse aggravating under his warm flesh, he waited for Eighteen to make the next move, to say something, to say anything as the dread of what she'd do next almost made him quiver.

His voice was barely above a whisper as he said her name. She continued to hold his eyes, the moment wrapping around them.

She leaned back in, her lips near his ear.

"Can you make me waffles?"

Krillin swore his eyes could have bulged out of his head. He said nothing. Eighteen held back a smirk, no itch of remorse in her for blatantly teasing him. She heard him swallow loudly, the red tint of his face fading away as he came to the realization nothing important was to make itself known.

"Is...Is that what you came in here for? To ask me to make you waffles?" Eighteen nodded her head, giving her best impression of a pouting child who wanted - no, demanded - candy.

"I mean, you are a fantastic cook, and I figured you'd be willing to make me a nice breakfast this morning." One of her hands came to pat the top of his head in a friendly manner. "Now come on, I'm hungry. Let's eat!" She hopped out of his bed, an eager bounce in her step as he heard her walk down the stairs. Krillin lingered for a minute, frowning to himself. Eighteen had a way of being such a tease.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "I should know," he finished, a hand coming to touch his cheek before he forced himself out of his bed.

 _END OF CHAPTER 22_

Okay, y'all, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, for being extra patient for this chapter. A lot has gone on, and they have been good things (for the most part)! For starters, this past weekend I followed the band Joseph from Seattle, Washington to Portland, Oregon and then to Eugene, Oregon. I had the most fabulous time meeting truly kind and wonderful human beings; it was truly an experience I'll never forget! And with that experience I barely had any time to write or do anything for that matter. I was only able to stay in each city for maybe 12-16 hours at most, so I was hopping from one train to the next during this trip. But boy, was it worth it. If you have the need to travel or do this kind of trip like I did, please GO DO IT. You certainly won't regret it, especially if you're following a band you love!  
I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I made it longer than usual, as I said I would try to do, so I have one more chapter after this and then it's all done! That chapter is going to take a while to write, so if you can be patient for just a bit longer, I would so greatly appreciate it! And once again, thank you for sticking with me on this hectic story! It's been so much fun!

Much love!

\- AM

P.S. The title is also inspired by the song 'Dream a Little Dream of Me' by The Mamas and the Papas, one of my favorite bands! [Lyrics belong to the band, not me!] Give it a listen to get a feel for the moooood! :)


	23. Strange Magic

**CHAPTER 23**

Strange Magic

The sizzle of the pale pancake mix hitting the pan filled the early morning. Krillin had rummaged through the different cabinets in the tiny kitchen, searching and searching for a waffle maker, but came up short, giving a sheepish smile to Eighteen. She just smiled in return, and settled for pancakes instead figuring there weren't any distinct differences between the two. Krillin had released a thankful sigh, and navigated for the ingredients.

"You seem to be in a good mood, Eighteen."

Krillin flipped the single pancake over, releasing another sizzle into the salty air that blew quietly through the open kitchen window. Eighteen sat on the edge of the counter, eyes observing Krillin thoroughly.

"Hmm, yeah, you could say that, I suppose."

Krillin reached for a dish, plopping the pancake on it using the small spatula. Eighteen could see steam rise from it before vanishing into the air. Soon, the sizzling of another pancake drifted into her ears. With his eyes focused on the task at hand, Eighteen's smile went unnoticed, a faint tint of red coloring her cheeks.

 _'Could every morning be like this,"_ she thought to herself. If she were to be honest with herself, and with Krillin especially, why not? A yawn from Krillin distracted her thoughts.

He raised his hands above his head, stretching them as far as they could go. A few _pops_ traveled up from his lower back to his shoulders before he released a content sigh. His head turned towards Eighteen as he gave a sleepy smile. Eighteen just looked at him, amused before speaking up.

"I guess you slept well."

He nodded his head, the spatula scrapping the bottom of the pan as he finished the second pancake.

"I most certainly did," he replied. He drizzled more of the batter into the hot pan. "Are you looking forward to going to Bulma's today?" He trailed off a bit, hesitant to hear what she had to say. Eighteen shuffled a bit on the counter having almost forgot about the little meet-up with Krillin's friends.

"I think so. I'm…I'm unsure of how they'll feel about me, though." Krillin glanced up at her, as if giving her a silent acknowledgement to keep talking. She took the cue. "But, I guess if you thought I'd be at risk or something, you wouldn't have invited me…Right?" She looked back at him slightly before her eyes found the tile floor again.

"Eighteen, I'd never be ashamed to have you with me," Krillin replied in a soft tone. "I mean, shoot, look at you, and then look at me. I think I'd be on the receiving end of some pretty jealous stares here and there."

"Jealousy? You mean from your friends?" Krillin just shrugged.

"I just mean from people in general. You're…You're just perfect. Obviously, way too good for me." He chuckled at himself, but the statement made Eighteen frown.

' _What does he mean?'_ The blonde cyborg cocked her head at an angle, uncertainty covering her face. _'He's too good for anyone let alone me. But why doesn't he see that?_

Seemingly forgetting the conversation, another pancake flopped onto stack covering the plate. As he reached for the porcelain bowl to concoct another pancake, Eighteen grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a unexpected hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her face into his hair, all before he could fall from the sheer force of her movements. Eighteen had spread her legs apart so he could easily fall into the new space. The heat from Krillin's face radiated on some of the skin of her neck, and she grinned, pleased with herself.

Slowly, Eighteen released Krillin's neck as she leaned back to look into his eyes, her hands now clasped behind his neck. She studied Krillin's face in all its profoundness, an audible 'gulp' coming from him as she remained quiet. Bringing his head forward, she planted the softest kiss on his forehead, and brought her lips to his ear.

"Don't ever think you're not good for someone, Krillin. You're worthy of everything good in the world." With that, she let him go and hopped from the counter, leaving Krillin to bask in her genuineness.

The two of them finished their simple breakfast with Eighteen cleaning up the dishes. Krillin tried to help, but she shot him a glare, a fair warning to back off so she could handle it. He retreated back to the dining table defeated, and plopped down on the wooden chair slightly pouting. Turning his head, he watched as Eighteen scrubbed their two plates with a yellow sponge before taking care of the black pan. The early morning sunshine affected a bit of his vision as it outlined Eighteen's figure, giving a kind of heavenly appearance to her. It wasn't far from the kind of idea he had of Eighteen as a living angel gracing the Earth with her presence.

 _'I could get used to this every morning.'_ The ex-monk smiled to himself, and hadn't realized Eighteen had turned towards him having finished cleaning everything. She stood in front of the sink, hands on her hips, waiting for him to say something.

"Are you going to do something, or are you just going to sit there all day?" Krillin snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, um, yeah. I mean, what? What did you ask?" He rubbed the back of his head. Eighteen just continued to stare at him. She shook her head.

"What are we going to do now since we have a bit until we have to head to your friend Bulma's place," she asked. Krillin straightened up at the question.

"Oh! I'm not sure. I hadn't really planned anything. Did you maybe have anything in mind?"

"No, not in particular. Maybe…" She stopped short, crossing her arms over her chest. "Maybe we can go and take a walk somewhere?"

"Yeah, sure! Where at? A park, the woods?" Eighteen bit the inside of her cheek in contemplation.

"How about the park?" Krillin nodded in agreement.

"Awesome! I can bring a blanket and some other things if we wanted to relax there for a while," he said as he stood up. He hurried himself to the bathroom to change, leaving Eighteen alone. The crash of a large wave on the beach caught her attention as she walked to the screen door, the only object in her way keeping her from feeling the warm sand under her feet.

The ocean tumbled over itself, wave after wave crashing on the soaked shore. It was so large, brave, undeterred. Even when the shore pushed its waves back, it kept coming back over and over and over. No amount of force, malice, hatred could keep the ocean's vast flood from kissing the bleak shore.

Eighteen's eyes focused on the crashes as they continually appeared and disappeared. There was the large 'Boom!' before silence was present again. Her eyelids closed over her icy blue eyes, relaxed by the ocean's sounds.

Lost in the moment, Eighteen hadn't heard Krillin's footsteps descend down the stairs. He appeared at her side.

"Eighteen," Krillin asked. She opened her eyes again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, but were you ready to go?" Eighteen stared at him before she finally deciphered his question. She mentally kicked herself for getting so lost in herself.

"No, but let me go change real quick, and then we can head out." She left him to retreat back into her bedroom.

* * *

The two of them landed in a park near the city. The sun was just starting to rise into the sky as the people of morning walked and conversed amongst each other. A few were startled by the sudden appearance of Eighteen and Krillin when they broke from their flight to descend towards the ground. Some of them hurried past the couple, sneaking glances at them in curiosity.

"I guess we could have done a better job at not looking so conspicuous, huh," Krillin said. He walked around a bit, feeling the grassy ground beneath his feet before finding a good place to set the blanket he had under his arm. He laid the blanket down before he grabbed the edges to flatten it out as best he could. "I think this spot is good."

Eighteen nodded, and lowered herself down so she could lie on her back. The grass gave way to her petite but solid figure, catching her softly. She padded the area next to her, inviting Krillin to join her, which he soon did. After Krillin made himself comfortable, Eighteen reached over to grab his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. He smiled, and squeezed her hand in affirmation.

The sky was cloudless above them. A quiet breeze had picked up, but it rolled amongst their bodies, grazing their skin before quickly departing. Neither of them had spoken, but had let their actions hold most of the weight between them. Eighteen could feel Krillin's thumb draw circles on the back of her hand. Such a minuscule action, but it started to lure her towards sleep again, as if she had never left his side when she climbed into his bed. Her eyelids grew heavy, and she shut her eyes, welcoming the peaceful darkness.

* * *

"Is she dead?"

"No, I don't think so. She's breathing, I think."

"She sure is pretty."

Eighteen started to mumbled in her sleep, faintly hearing the conversation going above her by two young boys.

"And Krillin said that she is his girlfriend," the higher-pitched voice asked. A lower-toned voice responded.

"Yeah. I don't know how that happened, but it happened." The two giggled at each other. Soon, Eighteen fluttered her eyes opened, and was greeted by a mini-me looking Goku, and a boy with gray hair. She stared at them before jumping to her feet, causing the two young boys to scramble backwards in surprise. Raising her hands into a defensive position, she clenched her teeth, and kept her eyes steady on the boys.

"What do you two think you are doing?" The mini-Goku held a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sorry, we saw Krillin with you, and he asked us to just look over you real fast while he went to go get something!" Eighteen's eyes darted between the two of them, not yet thoroughly convinced.

"Is that so? How long have you been watching me?" The other boy spoke up.

"Not that long. Maybe 5 minutes? We were starting to get bored, and hoped you'd be waking up soon." He pushed himself off the ground, dusting his clothes off. "You like to fight?"

Eighteen began to lower her hands, straightening herself up after seeing they posed no threat.

"Perhaps. What's it to you," she replied, crossing her sleek arms over her chest. "And you like to fight?" The Goku boy stood up, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Fighting is in our blood! We're destined to be great!" For a moment, Eighteen almost wanted to laugh, but remained calm and calculating.

"Oh, I'm sure. How cute," she replied, voice oozing hidden sarcasm.

 _'Let's see if they're right about that.'_ Raising her Ki slowly, she pointed a hand towards them and shot a small Ki blast. As the blast was about to reach them, the two disappeared. Her eyes widened in shock, and she looked for them until a punch from behind sent her skidding into the ground. Supporting herself with her arms, she looked back to where she was and saw the two boys laughing.

"How the hell did they just do that?" Gathering herself, she spit dirt and grass from her mouth, and placed a strand of hair back behind her ear before squaring herself towards them again. "That was beginner's luck, boys," she said, "but I'm impressed, nonetheless."

The gray-haired boy just shrugged and crossed his arms, mimicking her past actions. "Maybe you shouldn't underestimate us, huh?"

' _This boy…This boy reminds me of someone,'_ Eighteen thought. _'I just can't place him right now.'_ The two boys continued to stare at her, unafraid. _'I suppose I better straighten them out.'_ Eighteen flew at them, hands balled into fists, her muscles swollen with adrenaline. As she raised an arm, getting closer to her target, she collided with another body, sending her skidding into the ground once again with the stranger.

Her limbs tumbled and tumbled over the ground, and a grunt left her body when she felt her head sharply hit a rock hidden in the grass. Finally, her body came to a stop as the earth continued to spin.

"What the hell was that for," she yelled. "God, I literally just picked myself off the ground not even two minutes ago." Her hand reached towards her forehead where a bit of blood dribbled onto it.

"Eighteen, I'm sorry, but what the _hell_ were you doing?" Eighteen froze, recognizing that voice instantly. Still lying on her back, she turned her head upwards to see her brother lying on his stomach, head up, glaring at her. "You dumbass, were you really about to attack two damn children," he further inquired. Eighteen blankly stared back.

"I-I…You weren't even here, Seventeen! You should have seen them earlier!"

"Oh, just shut up, Eighteen." Eighteen let out a frustrated growl before making the effort to stand up. Seventeen did the same. "You continue to amaze me, you know that?" He treaded towards her until he was standing in front of her, arms crossed, hair a mess. "Hey, you got some blood on your forehead."

His sister didn't move. "Yes, I realize that, and it's all thanks to you." Seventeen just shrugged, and turned his attention towards the young boys who were now distracting themselves by playing a game of tag. His eyes narrowed a bit.

"Why does that one boy with the gray hair look familiar? And the other little boy…Why is he a clone of Goku?"

"I don't know, but I thought the same thing when I first saw them," Eighteen replied, turning her head to look over her shoulder. "And speaking of them…What in the world are you doing here, Seventeen?" She mirrored his posture, and he smiled.

"I happened to spot you and Krillin fly above me while I was hunting. I just wanted to see what you two were up to. Is that anything to be guilty of?"

"Wow, that's not weird at all," she replied, giving him a playful shove. He grabbed her wrist in response, tone turning serious.

"Please get that head of yours checked, Eighteen. I didn't mean for us to take such a tumble, but I do mean it when I say I'm sorry." Lightly, he loosened his grip before releasing her.

"I know, Seventeen. I know." Eighteen stepped towards him and gave him a hug, her head coming to fall onto his shoulder. He returned it.

"Eighteen! Seventeen! Wow, I didn't expect to find you two together." Krillin made his presence known by loudly exclaiming his surprise. He landed on the grass gently and had a smile plastered on his face. "I wasn't even gone that long and look what I come back to!"

Eighteen quickly swiveled her head back to see Krillin, and released Seventeen abruptly, her arms shoving him with enough force to plant him firmly on his butt. The black-haired cyborg yelled his displeasure, frowning madly at his sister.

"Dammit, Eighteen, that wasn't necessary either." Krillin held a chuckle in, and Eighteen crossed her arms. Seventeen got up and rubbed his behind. "It's good to see you again, Krillin. How have you been?"

"Hey, Seventeen! Fantastic. I can only hope you've been doing well yourself?" Seventeen nodded.

"Yeah, for the most part. Every now and then I've got to keep an eye on this hair crazy one," he replied, pointing to Eighteen. Krillin shifted his focus to her, and then noticed the now dry blood on her forehead.

"Eighteen, you're bleeding!" He jogged over to her. "What happened? Did you get attacked when I was gone?"

"No," she replied. "Those two dumb boys over there were annoying me, and had me taken aback by their quickness and strength." She eyed Krillin again. "Who are they?"

"Oh, right. I probably should have woke you up, but…" he stopped himself, turning to look at the boys. "Well, I thought you looked so peaceful, and didn't want to disturb you. But anyway, those two over there are Trunks and Goten, Vegeta and Goku's sons respectively."

The pair of siblings said nothing as they stared at Krillin, confused and motionless. Seventeen spoke up first.

"Wait, you mean to say that little gray-haired kid is Trunks? Didn't we meet Trunks earlier before Cell arrived?" Krillin nodded.

"Yes, he came back from the future to warn us of you guys, and to give a vaccine for Goku's heart condition." Eighteen's interest piqued as Krillin spoke.

"Warning? What warning?" She unfolded her arms, and placed her hands on her hips.

Krillin bit the inside of his cheek, wishing he hadn't said a word. _'Dammit, now what do I do? I shouldn't have mentioned anything to them.'_ As Krillin opened his mouth, Goten and Trunks ran towards the three of them, laughter spilling from their mouths.

"Krillin!" Goten ran at him, and gave him a hug, almost sending him into the ground. Trunks kept his distance, but smiled at the sight. "Hey, we met your future-wife, by the way. She sure is pretty!" Krillin released Goten, and the young boy landed on the ground with a thud. "Ow! What, what did I do!?"

"Ha! Silly boys, they don't know what they're talking about sometimes. Isn't that right, Goten," Krillin said through clenched teeth. Goten looked back between Krillin and Eighteen before rubbing the back of his head nervously, releasing a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right, Krillin. I was totally thinking of someone else! Sorry!" He got up, and placed himself behind Trunks.

"Mhm, good, that's what I thought," Krillin replied. "Shouldn't you two be getting home, by the way? We'll be seeing you guys later on tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, Krillin," Trunks replied. "We'll see you guys later tonight at my house." He darted upwards into the sky, leaving a trail behind him, as well as Goten.

"Wait, Trunks!" The younger boy squatted for a moment before springing himself into the air, a blur until he stopped at Trunks' level. Then, the two of them flew away, waving their goodbyes as they became specks in the blue sky.

Krillin returned his attention to Eighteen, whose eyebrow was upward in curiosity. He cleared his throat. "Whew. Well, it's been a great time, huh? Eighteen, should we getting back to the house so we can get ready to head to Bulma's?"

"Yes," Eighteen drawled out, "I suppose we should head back." Seventeen placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Have a fun time, sis. It'll be so nice to see Vegeta again after you kicked his Saiyan ass. I wish I could witness that moment." Eighteen rolled her eyes, and shrugged his hand off.

"We'll see you soon, Seventeen," she replied. Levitating above the ground, she rose to the sky, halting momentarily to wait for Krillin who was mentioning something to Seventeen.

 _'What are they talking about now?'_ She almost descended again until Krillin leapt into the air to join her.

"Ready, Eighteen?"

She nodded. "Yes." Suddenly, she got close to Krillin's face, her breath tickling the skin of where his nose would have been. "But don't think this conversation is over, Krillin. You have some explaining to do." Krillin gulped, and nodded his head. Eighteen blasted off with Krillin trailing behind her. Unbeknownst to them, Seventeen had witnessed the little interaction with glee, and some confusion. He ran a hand through his messy hair, the smallest leftovers of grass sticking to his sweaty palm.

"Those two…," he said to himself, "they've got a strange magic between them." He shook his head, and departed for the sky.

 **END OF CHAPTER 23**

Wow, okay, it's been too long. Unfortunately, I had been dealing with some troubling health issues, and completely forgot about this chapter. It was partially written, and then I lost the idea of what I was going to write about. I know I said in the last chapter that THIS would be the last chapter, but that's not going to be the case. Gosh, I keep saying it's going to end, and then it never does. Ha! Anyway, please accept my apology for how late this is. I had to also take a class last minute that took up so much of my time. It was ridiculous, but here we are now!  
I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I made it a bit longer since some of you have been VERY patient and kind. Thanks so much for reading and for sticking by me. I'm so glad to be feeling better!

Much love and peace,  
\- AM


	24. Walk Into a Storm

**CHAPTER 24**

Walk Into a Storm

Eighteen peeled her sweaty shirt off from her body, holding her breath as she felt tightness develop in her muscles. Standing in the bathroom, she peeked at herself in the small mirror. A couple bruises were forming around her clavicle and arms, and some of the blood from her forehead had dried up, appearing flaky and dark brown. She could only shake her head before turning the shower on, steam engulfing her in a matter of minutes.

She shed the rest of her clothes, and stepped into the shower, the warm water trailing each and every crevice of her body. Her eyes fell towards her feet. A swirl of red water descended down the drain, reminding her of the open gash somewhere on her scalp. She felt no pain, though, only annoyance.

Grabbing the shampoo bottle, she squirted some of the liquid into her open palm and rubbed it into her soaked hair. She stood motionless for a few moments, letting the water caress her sore scalp and body, closing her eyes to make sure the shampoo wouldn't sting them.

 _'I wish I could stay here forever…'_ She rested her forehead against the warm tile of the shower. Her mood had depleted upon hearing Krillin talk about the past when her and her brother were viewed as threats. What could the one boy named Trunks possibly had been so worried about? Her and Seventeen had had such little interest in killing or harming anyone, hadn't they made it clear after sparing Krillin and his friends?

A slight smile formed on her face remembering how scared Krillin was of her, Seventeen, and Sixteen. Sixteen had done absolutely nothing, and was more on the "Let's Kill Goku" team than her or Seventeen, and still he invoked fear into the ex-monk. But his bravery to talk and persuade than use flying fists was admirable. It's what made him stand out to Eighteen in the first place, and, although she felt sorry for him, she didn't find him to be like his friends in any way shape or form. They were determined to fight to the end, to protect by throwing their bodies into the way of violence and punishment. Krillin had a reason to be fearful, but what other reason did he have to try and talk to the three if not out of love for his best friend? To Eighteen, that spoke multitudes.

Moments passed into minutes as she stood under the spraying water for a bit longer. Meditating on the past events made her heart beat faster, and her muscles swell with rushing blood. Did she want to hear what Krillin had to say regarding the past? Was it worth knowing, worth maybe being disappointed in? Straightening herself up, she inhaled deeply, and made her decision. Whatever it was Krillin had to mention, she'd face it head on. She wasn't one for cowardice.

Eighteen walked downstairs in a black tank top and jean shorts. Her hands wrung a towel around her wet hair before releasing it, and flinging it over her shoulder. Scanning the lower half of the house, she found no sign of Krillin, but saw Master Roshi in the living room, immersed in some kind of exercise video. He hadn't noticed her presence, and she was thankful, but curiosity as to where Krillin was got the best of her, and forced her to interact with him.

She strode towards him, hand on her hip, waiting for him to look up at her. He was still completely oblivious to her until she cleared her throat in annoyance. Startled, he almost fell off the couch, but caught his balance, and regained his composure.

"Eighteen! Why, so lovely to see you!" Eighteen glared at him. He coughed into his hand. "How may I be of your assistance?"

She flipped her hair with the flick of her wrist. "Have you seen Krillin?"

"Oh, yes! The young lad went up onto the roof. He goes there when he needs some space to think."

Eighteen nodded her thanks, and headed towards the screen door. "Stop staring at me, Roshi, or you'll get what's coming to you," she threatened. Roshi quickly turned his head to focus on the TV again.

* * *

Krillin faintly head the screen door open and close, knowing his time of solitude was coming to an end. Eighteen floated up to the roof, coming face to face with him. Krillin turned his gaze and smiled at her. She smiled in return, and sat next to him, her bare arm barely coming into contact with him.

"What are you doing up here all alone," Eighteen asked. Krillin shook his head slightly.

"I just come up here to think, and clear my head. Sometimes life can be a bit overwhelming." Eighteen snorted in agreement, mumbling some incoherent words under her breath. "Are you…Are you looking forward to meeting my friends, Eighteen?"

Eighteen stilled her movements, caught off-guard by Krillin's question. She bit the inside of her cheek. "I think so. Things might be a bit fuzzy between Vegeta and I, but I don't think I have any reason to be worried, like I had mentioned earlier. You're not having second thoughts are you?" Krillin quickly looked at her.

"No! Absolutely not," he nearly yelled. "I figured you'd be having second thoughts or two. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Eighteen smiled. "If we're growing as people we're always going to be out of our comfort zone." Krillin said nothing for a moment, pondering her words. He nodded his head slowly, letting the words sink in.

"You're right…You're completely right, Eighteen. Ha, I'm sorry. I just…I just want you to feel welcomed above all else."

"I know you do."

Silence danced between the two. Eighteen tensed up, hesitant on asking Krillin about his earlier words. Throwing caution to the wind, she spoke up again, but in a softer tone. "Krillin, what were you talking about earlier in regards to my brother and I? You said Trunks had come to warn you and your friends about us? What is that all about?"

Krillin let his head fall down. He'd knew Eighteen was going to bring it up, but held onto a little bit of hope of her maybe just forgetting about it.

 _'Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit.'_ He caressed his temples with his hands, mulling over what he would tell Eighteen, and whether it was worth telling her. _'I can't lie to her. It'd be best just to be honest. But how do I go about doing that?'_ Krillin opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He closed it shut, lips in a straight line.

Eighteen watched as he contemplated with himself. "Krillin, just be honest with me," she said.

"I know, I know…I just…It's hard to explain," Krillin responded. He glanced at her. "So you remember Trunks, right? He was, well, is, Vegeta's son."

Eighteen nodded. Krillin continued. "Well, before you two were activated by Dr. Gero, Trunks arrived from the future to warn us of you and your brother. He also was there to warn Goku of his impending death from a rare heart virus, but had medicine that could curb the illness, leaving Goku debilitated, but not dying." His eyes began to scan the vast ocean in front of them. "So, where Trunks was from, Goku had ultimately died because no vaccine had been made, but his mom from that time, Bulma, was able to make one so he could take it to us."

"Okay…So Trunks saved Goku's life by going back into the past to give him the medicine he needed. But the Goku he knew had died." Krillin nodded his head.

"Yes."

Eighteen pursed her lips, but said nothing, waiting for Krillin to start up his story again. "Anyway, because Goku had died in Trunks' timeline, this left no one powerful enough to defeat the Androids, which was you and Seventeen. Dr. Gero had activated them, but he was killed soon afterwards, just as you two had done." He swallowed, suddenly feeling his throat run dry. "After that, Seventeen and Eighteen from Trunks' timeline were free to do as they pleased, which consisted of violence, destruction, and killing innocent people."

Eighteen could feel her chest tighten. It was as if her heart had dropped straight into her stomach. How was it possible for her and her brother from the future to be so outrageous in their antics to the point of killing and harming innocent people? She brought her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them. Krillin watched her, and said nothing for some time, giving her space to think. He asked if he should continue, and Eighteen nodded.

 _'I feel as though I know what he's going to say…,'_ she thought to herself. She was never one to shy from a challenge, though. But when it came to knowing the truth, to confronting the intensity of emotions she felt, it wore her down, and made her ignorant to herself. What she had to Krillin, though, was true. If she was ever going to grow, she had to be willing to step out of her comfort zone, and embrace the awkwardness and uncertainty of life, even if that meant her feelings were hurt. She may have been made into a cyborg, but it didn't make her immune to emotions.

Krillin wrapped his arm around Eighteen's shoulders in an effort to comfort her. She was drawn out of her small world, and looked at him, offering a smile to show her appreciation. "Eighteen, please do realize you're nothing like the Androids from Trunks' timeline."

"I know, but it still makes me wonder how they could be so different from Seventeen and I now. What happened to make them that way?"

"I don't know, but there is nothing you can do to change what they did. You and Seventeen will never be like that, I'm sure of it." Eighteen said nothing, but gently nodded her head.

"So," she quietly said, "what happened next?" Krillin's arm tensed, the muscles tightening around her shoulders. Her heart beat faster in response, keeping her eyes focused on ocean view in front of her.

"Well, my friends and I tried to stop them, but…" He stopped talking, trailing off into uncertainty.

"We killed you. All of you," Eighteen said, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah…"

"I figured as much." Eighteen let her head fall into her knees, hiding her face from the world.

 _'I killed Krillin? I killed innocent people? And what for? Humor? Fun?'_ Her eyes peered over her knees as she brought her hands up to study them. The lines and rough patches of skin, were these responsible for the cruelty and abuse of mankind? She turned her hands over to look at the back of them. Her knuckles were like mountains. Unmovable, resilient, prominent. And they'd broken bones, inflicted pain, torn the flesh of other living beings.

Another hand appeared into view, grabbing one of hers. Krillin used his free hand to bring one of Eighteen's to his lips. He placed a feather-like kiss on the skin of the back of her hand, his lips warm and soothing.

"You're nothing like them, Eighteen, I promise," he mumbled into her hand. "I'd walk into a storm with you, and let lightning break our bones with you. There's nothing I wouldn't do with you because I love you."

Krillin froze, halting his movements like he'd been place into an icy lake. His eyes were wide, and Eighteen saw the muscles in his jaw pulse. Suddenly, he jumped to his feet, releasing Eighteen's shoulders in the process, and turned his back towards her.

"I'm sorry, Eighteen," was all Krillin said before he blasted off into the sky, leaving Eighteen behind in confusion.

Unbeknownst to the blonde cyborg, Master Roshi sat behind the house in the shade, resting in the sand, having heard every word.

* * *

Eighteen went back into the house, a look of deep ponderance on her face. Master Roshi was nowhere to be found as she scanned the now vacant home.

"Well, that escalated quickly, didn't it, Eighteen?" Caught off guard, Eighteen whirled around and threw a flying fist at the stranger only to miss her target. Roshi moved his head to the side, letting the fist pass on by. Eighteen let out a frustrated growl.

"Old man! Don't do that to me." She crossed her arms. Roshi just peered over his sunglasses at her, a gleam of mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Sorry about that. I figured you had heard me, to be honest."

"Well, I didn't," Eighteen replied sternly. "What do you want?"

"Do you love him back?"

"Wha-What?" Roshi walked past her. He sat on the couch and motioned for her to follow. Slowly, she moved her feet, and sat next to him, waiting for him to answer.

"Krillin. Do you love him?" Confusion turned into anger as Eighteen's hands turned into fists.

"Why, you were listening to us this entire time, weren't you," she accused. "Why would you do that? What business is it of yours to listen to our conversation?" Eighteen continued to belittle him and chastise the old man, her fury growing with every word that left her mouth. Roshi said nothing, and listened to her with meaningful intent until she finished before speaking again.

"You have yet to answer my question, Eighteen." Eighteen glared at him.

"What is it to you? Why do you care so much?" Roshi inhaled slightly.

"I've known that boy since he was 13 years old. I've seen him grow from a selfish and envious creature into the loving and kind-hearted person he is now. Do you really have the audacity to ask me why I should care about Krillin, and whether or not you love him back?" He took his sunglasses off, and a silent tear trailed down his face. Eighteen's anger subsided upon seeing the tear fall, and felt instant regret.

 _'God dammit, Eighteen.'_

Roshi wiped the tear away, and placed his sunglasses back on. "I love that boy like a son. He's made me proud in ways you can't even imagine, and I know how much he cares about you. The way he looks at you, anyone could tell he's smitten. But he's no stranger to heartbreak or failure, Eighteen. For him to be so honest and open with you, well, consider yourself to be a lucky one, because sometimes he isn't willing to be so vulnerable." He took a breath. "I might be off my knocker here and there, but that boy would do anything for you, and I think you realize that. But if you aren't willing to do the same for him, then let him down gently." Eighteen said nothing, but continued to listen to Roshi. "A part of me, thinks, though, that you feel the same way."

Eighteen's eyes widened at his brashness. "I…Well…Maybe, but…," She tried to respond, but was incapable of forming a coherent sentence. Roshi chuckled lightly.

"You don't have to tell me, Eighteen. You have to tell Krillin."

"But why would he love me? What have I done for him?"

"Why don't you ask him that?"

"Well, perhaps…," she said. She had yet to answer his question on how she'd want to be remembered, so maybe then would be the best time to ask him. "I do have something to tell him already, so perhaps I will." Roshi smiled.

"Good. I'm glad." Roshi extended a hand for Eighteen to shake. She returned his smile, and shook his hand. "Take care of him, Eighteen." She nodded, and left to go change.

END OF CHAPTER 24

This was hard to write, but it was surprisingly fun. Thank you to those who reviewed! I appreciate your support!  
I'll be gone for a few days, and will maybe have some time to write a little, but I thought I'd leave you all with this! Let me know what you think! Thank you again for reading!

Much love!  
-AM


	25. Don't You Give up on Me

**CHAPTER 25**

Don't You Give up on Me

 _'I really messed up this time.'_

Krillin continued to fly to nowhere in particular, as if he could escape from complete lapse in judgment. He could hear his teeth grind together in frustration in his head. With the way things were going, a cracked tooth looked probable. Coming to halt, he rested high above the calm ocean, the salt water breeze engulfing him. Sweat dribbled down the side of his face. He wiped it away with the roll of his shoulder.

 _'She's not going to want to talk to me. Dammit!'_

With his anger mounting, he threw a Ki blast into the ocean spraying water upward from the impact. The mist collected onto his face, but Krillin remained still, unfazed by the coolness.

 _'She's not mine. She's not mine. I'm not hers. I'm not hers.'_

His hands flew to his head, gripping his scalp in insurmountable anger. The veins in his arms rose, prominent on his skin, mad-infused blood pulsing through them. It had taken what seemed like an eternity to reach Eighteen, to have her trust him and want to be near him. And now it was ruined, all because of three little words he had sworn to hold onto until he was certain she'd felt the same way.

Eighteen was like a canyon, one of great depth and length. She made sure an inch of closeness was like of a great leap of faith, like that of a canyon. It was like being close to her without being close to her. The queen of cool, the epitome of paradoxes. Even when he thought he had made great strides in being her friend, her significant other, he still had so much left to learn about her. At times, he thought it was an impossible task to fully understand her and her past. But who was he to judge? If he loved her he'd do everything in his power to admire her for who she was, not for who he wanted her to be.

Slowly his hands fell over his face before they went limp at his sides. His head fell back as he searched the sky. There was nothing to be gained by running away like a fool, a love-stricken fool at that. Closing his eyes, he said a prayer, hoping, wishing things would pan out well. Powering up, he turned around and flew back towards Kame House.

Eighteen sat by her window, eyes searching the skies back and forth for Krillin. She'd wish he hadn't run off, but at the same time she didn't blame him for doing so. Vulnerability was never her strong suit, and even if Krillin was an honest person, he very well probably scared himself.

She ran a hand through her blonde hair, the dampness from her shower just about gone. The outfit for the gathering at Bulma's sat on her bed. A plain white shirt with a red flannel top and jeans. Simple, comfortable, but still a bit trendy.

' _What time are we even suppose to go there at?'_ She bit her lip, hoping Krillin would make his way back soon. It'd be awkward enough meeting his friends with him by her side, but it'd be a nightmare if she went by herself. _'I don't even think they'd welcome me without Krillin there.'_

She got up and walked towards her bed to examine her outfit. A few other shirts would've looked good with the flannel, but white was always the way to go when she was uncertain. She glanced at the clock sitting on her dress. It read 4:30 pm. Moving her clothes aside, she laid herself down on the bed, head plush against a pillow. There wasn't much she could do until Krillin came back, so she rested her eyes, and drifted into a light slumber.

* * *

 _The screams of the people was music to my ears. I could make out the cries and sobs of young children, the pants from their parents as they ran as fast they could, and then the climax of their death, which always brought a smile to my face. A single beam from my pointer finger would pierce their bodies, blood flying wildly, their bodies hitting the pavement. Soon, a puddle of their life would surround them. It was such a beautiful sight._

 _Seventeen, childish as ever, would act like a dumb cowboy, using the pistol to kill the disgusting humans rather than just putting them out of their misery with a single blast. "It's more fun that way," he had said to me during one run. I merely shook my head, but didn't stop him from his immature ways._

 _With the rate of our killing, we were bound to grow bored. As we traveled from city to city, a Z Fighter would show up, hoping to combat us and stop our reign of terror, but how wrong they were. One by one we knocked them down, like a domino effect. First Piccolo, then Tien, Yamcha, Vegeta. They all fell, and the joy my brother and I experienced was nothing we had felt before. We waited eagerly for our next challenger, but had fun in the meantime._

 _The day carried on as usual. Bodies piled on bodies, rubble on rubble of crumbled buildings. The sun was at its highest peak, drowning us in humid heat. I used my shirt to wipe some of the sweat accumulating on my forehead. God, a pair of sunglasses, a pool, and a beach towel sounded great just about now._

 _Seventeen flew past me, blasting what remained of a yet-fallen building. A fiery blaze ignited, and a large 'Boom!' followed after. I smiled at the blatant action of destruction. The wind of blast caressed my hair, and stroked my face. It was so enticing. Seventeen made a quick little u-turn, and flew back towards me._

 _"Well, you got anything planned for today, sis?" He landed on his feet, and grabbed his pistol to clean it._

 _"I was thinking of going to a forrest to scavenge for survivors," I replied with a smile. "What were you wanting to do?" Seventeen shrugged._

 _"I might just stay around here and do some shooting practice. I really want to master this damn pistol."_

 _"We're androids. The gun should be no problem for you."_

 _"Yeah, yeah, I know, but it still takes some kind of talent and precision, you know?" I rolled my eyes._

 _"Oh, whatever, Seventeen." I leapt into the air. "I will be back in a couple of hours. I won't be too far, so behave yourself." He waved me off with his hand._

 _"Sure thing, Eighteen."_

 _A forrest lied not too far from the city we were in, so I flew towards it. The green trees were prominent as I reached it closer and closer. There had to be survivors here. I stopped above the trees, and prepared to set the trees ablaze with a blast, but stopped. It wouldn't be too much fun just to light the greenery on fire with a single explosion. I put my hands on my hips and contemplated the different moves I could make. I settled on instead walking through the forrest, like that of a large cat looking for its next meal. Yes, how exciting it would be to be on the lookout for prey._

 _My feet landed on the dry ground, dirt rising up and covering my shoes. I swiped at the top of them, hoping to keep them clean for as long as I could. It was hard to find such things nowadays since there was so little left to pick from. If I was desperate enough I'd just pick the clothes off of the people we had killed. I've only had to resort to doing so a few times. I started walking through the dense trees, keeping my eyes peeled for any kind of sign of life._

 _A few minutes passed without any indication of life. Then a few minutes became an hour. And then an hour became forever. I began to grow frustrated. Was there really not a single damn person in this godforsaken forrest? I shook my head, not wanting to believe there wasn't a single person still living on this rotten planet._

 _As if on cue, a few leaves bristled from a bush nearby. My eyes shot over to the sound of the commotion. Unafraid, I strode over, direct but quiet. I could already see it now. Fresh, iron-smelling blood drenching the dirt of the earth. I clenched my fists in anticipation._

 _"Alright now," I said in a commanding voice, "if you want this to end quickly and painlessly I suggest you come out from your little hiding place." No response came. I let out a sigh. "Come on now, it won't be too painful, I promise."_

 _A short bald man came out from the bush, wearing a torn orange top, and black training pants._

 _'A-ha. A Z Fighter. How wonderful,' I thought to myself. Excitement ran through my veins, and I cracked my knuckles, displaying my intentions, clear as day._

 _"Why, hello, Krillin. What have you been doing out here?" He said nothing. His eyes were fastened on me, and if looks could kill, I'd probably be facedown on the ground by now. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue, baldy?" Still, he said nothing. "Fine, have it your way."_

 _I sped towards him, fist ready like a missile, destruction pending with the first hit. I launched it towards him, but before contact he disappeared. I skidded the ground using my feet as makeshift brakes. I turned around, searching and searching for him, but he was gone, as if vanishing into the air._

 _'The air…' I looked up, and was met with a fist. It collided with my nose, and I heard the crack of the cartilage break. My body fell to the ground fast, and a breath of air left my lungs on impact. Blood from my broken nose pooled into my mouth, and I spit some of it out, hating the way the iron felt around my teeth. 'Well, fuck, that could have gone better.'_

 _Pushing myself up, I wiped the blood away with the back of my hand. It was running and running like a babbling creek. There wasn't much I could do to stop it, but it was the least of my worries. I tried to ignore the throbbing pain now centered on my face, and concentrated on finding the stupid short man._

 _"Lucky shot, Krillin. Now come out!"_

 _"What are you trying to achieve here?" The voice came from behind me again. I swiveled around to find him looking at me, arms crossed, unimpressed. I stood straight, and pushed some hair out of my face. Looks were still important, even when fighting a midget-looking person._

 _"What do you think I'm trying to achieve," I said in an innocent sounding voice. I spit out some blood again onto the ground. Not the most attractive thing to do, but who cares. "I just want to have some fun, and I see you're wanting to have some fun as well." He rolled his eyes at me._

 _"Yeah, because killing and harming innocent people is fun, right?"_

 _"Why, yes, precisely. You're catching on quick." I winked at him. Blood was still falling near my mouth. I wiped at it again. "I didn't realize you were that strong. I'm impressed, though. But now I have to worry about straightening out my nose again, so that's bad for you." He stood his ground._

 _"Well, like you said, it was a lucky shot." I smiled._

 _"So why are you here? You never cared to answer me before breaking my poor nose."_

 _"I'm here to try and escape you and your brother, but seeing as you found me, I have no choice but to try and defend myself."_

 _"Oh," I said. "Impressive. Dr. Gero did put into our data that you were the strongest human. I guess he forgot to put how brave you are." He rolled his eyes._

 _"I suppose I'm only brave when I need to be."_

 _"And are you feeling brave right now," I asked him, walking towards him, making a point to sway my hips. He glanced down for a moment, but caught himself._

 _"Don't underestimate me. I think your nose can attest to that, hm?" I stopped walking, hands on my hips. Only a few feet separated us. He held my stare, unwavering. Confidence seemed to ooze from him, making him all the most appealing to kill. And even if he was this short man with no nose, it made him attractive._

 _I mentally shook my head. What the hell am I even doing right now? I could end his life with the flick of my wrist, just like that._

 _"Yes, you're right. You don't have to remind me, good sir." Upon talking, a few drips of blood seeped into my mouth once again. Seventeen would not be pleased to see me injured like this. I stepped closer to him. He didn't flinch. "Does this make me any less attractive than I already am?"_

 _He cocked his head to the side, studying my features with his intense black eyes. "No, I don't think so. But why does my opinion matter to you anyway?" I was taken aback by his words, stuttering over myself like a damn fool._

 _"I-It doesn't. I just worry about my looks, as any woman would, and having a broken nose doesn't necessarily make me the most attractive person."_

 _"I'd say killing innocent people makes you the least attractive person I've ever encountered." I narrowed my eyes._

 _"Whatever. Enough chit-chat. Are we going to continue fighting or what?"_

 _"If you'd like. But like I said, don't underestimate me."_

 _"Oh, shut up already," I yelled, and darted at him. I threw a punch, but he blocked it with ease. I tried aiming for his head again only to miss as he dodged it. I swore I saw a smile grace his face._

 _I crouched down and swung my leg around, knocking him out from under his feet. He used his hands to ease his body onto the ground, and tried to land a kick to the side of my head. My arm instinctively went up to block it, cushioning some of the blow. He rolled away with quickness, and crouched into a defensive position, awaiting my next move. I mirrored his action, low to the ground as if about to pounce upon an unsuspecting animal._

 _"How," I asked, "how is it that you're this invincible?" He said nothing, but jumped at me, his hands gripping my shoulders, sending us both into the ground, a human tumbleweed. We continued to struggle with each other, dirt flying into the air. One of his knees made contact with my ribs, causing me to release a breath I didn't I had been even holding. I felt the nails of one of my hands scratch the skin on his cheek, and sharply inhaled before releasing a deep growl-like sound._

 _I landed flat on my back, arms pinned by the short ex-monk. He straddled my hips, and, somehow, I could not force him off._

 _'This…This is impossible!' I writhed my body, hoping to struggle free, but he kept a firm grip on my wrists. He was unmovable._

 _"God dammit, how!? How are you doing this!?" I screamed at him. His face remained still. I eventually stopped struggling, finding myself physically drained. What felt like the first time in my life, I felt fear._

 _We stared at each other, tension rising between the two of us as he made no effort to move from his position. Slowly, he brought his head down, and I stiffened, perplexed at what he might do. I then felt his lips on my forehead. They grazed the skin there, teasing me. I could feel my breaths become pants as he let his lips kiss the torn and broken skin of my messed up nose. It was so gentle, as if he knew he could inflict pain there at any time. He then moved to my cheeks, planting the sweetest of touches on each one. Pulling back, he looked me in the eye for affirmation, acknowledgement._

 _"What is going on here," I asked him. He leaned back in, lips barely touching mine._

 _"Whatever you want to have happen." His lips fit onto mine perfectly, and I kissed him back, eager for what was in store next. But the more he kissed me, the more weak I felt. I could feel my head grow tired, my eyes blinking rapidly, trying desperately to stay awake. But I couldn't pull away, no matter how hard I tried._

 _"Fall asleep," he whispered. "Fall asleep."_

 _Then it all turned black._

* * *

Eighteen woke with a startle. It had been one those moments when you fall or trip in a dream and your body, thinking its in reality, jolts you awake. Her chest rose and fell quickly, her mouth slightly open. Moving her head to the side, the clock read 5:05 pm. She hadn't been asleep that lone, and she still had a weird and thought-provoking dream. Rising from her bed, she swung her legs over the edge, slouching over a bit. Her body ached, and she hadn't done anything tenuous in the past couple days, but figured the stress of and nervousness of meeting Krillin's friends formally was taking a toll on her.

As she stood up, she could hear the sound of something approaching the island. Stretching her back as she walked, she peered her head out the window and spotted Krillin flying at great speed towards Kame House.

 _'Finally, he's back.'_ Wasting no time, Eighteen grabbed her outfit from the bed and hurried to the bathroom to change and freshen up before Krillin arrived.

Krillin hurried as fast as he could towards Kame House, the pink house standing out upon the vast and bare ocean. Eighteen's window was open, and he swore he saw a figure look out the window before disappearing again. It's probably Eighteen, he thought, and tried to make himself fly faster so she wouldn't be alone anymore.

He began to slow down as he levitated in front of the open window. Would it be rude of him to just climb on through, or would Eighteen be welcoming and inviting?

 _'I doubt it after the dumb stunt you pulled, Krillin.'_ He was still kicking himself for his compulsive act, but he had to let it go if he was going to face Eighteen. Placing his hands on the outside of the window's frame, he pushed himself through as quietly as possible. Landing on the smooth carpet, he examined her room, and instantly froze. _'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea….'_ If Eighteen caught him, he could only imagine the reaction she'd give. Maybe a slap or two across the face for invasion of privacy, and then maybe another for his stupidity when he ran away from her.

His ears perked up when he heard the bathroom door from down the hall open and then close. It echoed throughout Eighteen's small room, and he suddenly got a rush of adrenaline.

 _'Oh God! What do I do!?'_ He turned around and placed a shaky foot on the window sill, preparing to make his escape until a hand gripped his shoulder. _'Dammit…'_ He remained still, eyes closed as tight as they could be, awaiting for a slap to the back of the head. But it never came.

"Krillin," came Eighteen's voice. He retracted his foot and put it back down on the floor. Her hand remained on his shoulder. "I'm…I'm glad you came back." She moved her hand to come across his chest before using her other arm to wrap around his midsection in a reverse hug. She brought him close to her, and she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

Krillin's eyes glanced down at her hands. He took one of his hands, and placed it over hers. "I'm so sorry for leaving, Eighteen. I just figured I'd scared you with what I had said and…," His voice trailed off. Eighteen's hand could feel his heart beat erratically. She placed a kiss on his neck, soothing his worries.

"Please Krillin, don't you give up on me now."

END OF CHAPTER 25

So, I had about a 3 hour layover in the airport after having been in the air for 3 hours, and somehow, someway I was able to write this chapter. I was kind of uncertain of where to go with Eighteen's dream, but I got my idea/point across. (Well, I hope I did. Lol) Anyway, thank you, once again, for those who have reviewed and stuck by this story. I'm taking my sweet time in getting to the end. I mean, maybe there'll never be an end at this point, but we'll just have to see where this goes. When it comes to writing, the conclusion/ending has always been my weakest strength, so now would be a good time to practice on making a good ending, don't you think?

Thank you again! Now I shall enjoy vacation for a bit while thinking of different ways to end this story!

Much love!  
\- AM


	26. Fruition

**Chapter 26**

Fruition

Eighteen and Krillin had mutually decided to curb their conversation until after the get-together at Bulma's. They sailed above the ocean, the city coming into view as the sun began to set. Krillin changed into more relaxing clothes, commenting Eighteen had looked better than him. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't think that takes too much effort, you know?" Krillin gave a fake laugh in response, and they soon left after that.

The lights of the city dazzled bright, dancing amongst each other. Eighteen could spot people walking together, some of them just couples, others families. She wondered what it'd be like to belong to a family.

"There," Krillin said, causing her to forget her thought. He pointed to the giant building of Capsule Corps. It was domed-shaped, and couldn't be missed. Krillin began to fly lower and lower with Eighteen trailing him until they landed on the walkway leading up the sliding doors of Capsule Corps. Eighteen held her breath, legs suddenly feeling like cinderblocks had been tied to them. What did she care if Krillin's friend didn't like her? She heard footsteps departing from her having not noticed Krillin begin his trek to the large building.

' _Here we go…'_ Her feet finally had some life in them, and she followed him.

The sliding doors before them opened up, leading them to a wide, tiled hallway. Already Eighteen could hear the faint sound of chattering mixed with a bit of laughter, and she unconsciously gulped what little saliva was in her mouth. The sound of her feet clicking against the tile reminded her of a clock on a wall ticking away in a dead-quiet room. It demanded one's attention. She rubbed her palms quickly on her jeans. They'd suddenly felt sweaty and palmy.

The two young boys she'd met earlier in the park came running from one of the other hallways as they laughed rowdily, their voices echoing and bouncing off the plaster walls. They halted to a stop when they saw Krillin and Eighteen approaching. Goten's hands covered his mouth as he held in a giggle, and Trunks placed his hands behind his back, trying to appear considerate and welcoming.

"Hey, guys! Welcome!" Trunks started to walk towards them with Goten following him. "So glad you guys could make it."

Krillin flashed a quick smile. "Hi, Trunks. We'll have to thank your mom for inviting us." He glanced at Eighteen, and then back to the gray-haired boy. "Oh, by the way, I don't think I formally introduced you two to Eighteen."

Goten shook his head. "No, not really, but we met in our own way. Right, Trunks?" Trunks shot the younger boy a look, but turned his head back quickly to look at Krillin.

"We'd be happy to meet her, Krillin." He offered his hand to Eighteen. "My name is Trunks."

Eighteen glanced at his hand, hesitating before accepting his handshake. The boy's hand was smaller, but was firm and confident as it grasped hers. "Eighteen," was all she said back as she released Trunks' hand. Goten then stepped in front of Trunks, and offered his hand, a large, goofy smile appearing on his face.

"And my name's Goten!" Eighteen took his hand as well. "You sure are pretty," he added as Eighteen shook his hand. The tiniest of smiles grazed Eighteen's face before she regained her composure again.

Eighteen and Krillin had mutually decided to curb their conversation until after the get-together at Bulma's. They sailed above the ocean, the city coming into view as the sun began to set. Krillin changed into more relaxing clothes, commenting Eighteen had looked better than him. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't think that takes too much effort, you know?" Krillin gave a fake laugh in response, and they soon left after that.

The lights of the city dazzled bright, dancing amongst each other. Eighteen could spot people walking together, some of them just couples, others families. She wondered what it'd be like to belong to a family.

"There," Krillin said, causing her to forget her thought. He pointed to the giant building of Capsule Corps. It was domed-shaped, and couldn't be missed. Krillin began to fly lower and lower with Eighteen trailing him until they landed on the walkway leading up the sliding doors of Capsule Corps. Eighteen held her breath, legs suddenly feeling like cinderblocks had been tied to them. What did she care if Krillin's friend didn't like her? She heard footsteps departing from her having not noticed Krillin begin his trek to the large building.

' _Here we go…'_ Her feet finally had some life in them, and she followed him.

The sliding doors before them opened up, leading them to a wide, tiled hallway. Already Eighteen could hear the faint sound of chattering mixed with a bit of laughter, and she unconsciously gulped what little saliva was in her mouth. The sound of her feet clicking against the tile reminded her of a clock on a wall ticking away in a dead-quiet room. It demanded one's attention. She rubbed her palms quickly on her jeans. They'd suddenly felt sweaty and palmy.

The two young boys she'd met earlier in the park came running from one of the other hallways as they laughed rowdily, their voices echoing and bouncing off the plaster walls. They halted to a stop when they saw Krillin and Eighteen approaching. Goten's hands covered his mouth as he held in a giggle, and Trunks placed his hands behind his back, trying to appear considerate and welcoming.

"Hey, guys! Welcome!" Trunks started to walk towards them with Goten following him. "So glad you guys could make it."

Krillin flashed a quick smile. "Hi, Trunks. We'll have to thank your mom for inviting us." He glanced at Eighteen, and then back to the gray-haired boy. "Oh, by the way, I don't think I formally introduced you two to Eighteen."

Goten shook his head. "No, not really, but we met in our own way. Right, Trunks?" Trunks shot the younger boy a look, but turned his head back quickly to look at Krillin.

"We'd be happy to meet her, Krillin." He offered his hand to Eighteen. "My name is Trunks."

Eighteen glanced at his hand, hesitating before accepting his handshake. The boy's hand was smaller, but was firm and confident as it grasped hers. "Eighteen," was all she said back as she released Trunks' hand. Goten then stepped in front of Trunks, and offered his hand, a large, goofy smile appearing on his face.

"And my name's Goten!" Eighteen took his hand as well. "You sure are pretty," he added as Eighteen shook his hand. The tiniest of smiles grazed Eighteen's face before she regained her composure again.

"Eighteen." Goten released her hand, and stared at her. She stared back, confused at what to do next. Clearing her throat, she hoped Krillin would get the hint for him to do something to distract the young memorized boy.

"Um, Goten, Trunks, it was so nice of you guys to introduce yourselves," Krillin began. "Where is everyone?" Goten directed his attention to the short Z-Fighter.

"Everyone's out in the backyard! Trunks' mom is getting things ready, though. I'm so excited. I'm starving!" The young fighter's hands went to his stomach, emphasizing his raging appetite. Trunks nodded his head furiously in agreement before tagging Goten roughly. He ran down the hallway as a black-headed boy chased after him, yelling random phrases that Krillin couldn't make out. Eighteen just watched as the two boys disappeared behind a corner.

"That Goten boy," she started off, "he looks just like Goku." Krillin began to walk down the hall with her following.

"Yep, he's Goku's youngest son after Gohan."

"Goku's? But how? He…He died, didn't he?"

"Oh, yeah, he died alright, but Chi-Chi became pregnant a little before the Cell Games, and then gave birth to him about nine months after Cell was defeated." Krillin stroked his chin. "I'm pretty sure Goku had no idea Chi-Chi was pregnant."

Eighteen remained silent, letting Krillin's words sink in little by little.

"But anyway, yeah, he's very similar to Goku. Fun-loving, quirky. It's as if they are the same person."

The pace the two were walking at made Eighteen uneasy. She mumbled under her breath, not loud enough for Krillin to hear. The voices she had heard before were becoming clearer and clearer. Before she could mentally prepare herself, they arrived at the doors leading to the backyard. Eighteen's heart quickened, and she swore sweat was beginning to collect on her forehead. Krillin looked up at her.

"Are you ready?" She held his eyes for a moment, and then nodded her head. Krillin's hand reached for the doorknob, but as he did the door swung wildly open, letting the bright light of the sun momentarily blinding the two as they stepped back instinctively. Eighteen blinked rapidly, trying to make out the silhouette in front of her, and instantly recognized who it was by the hair.

"Baldy. So nice of you to finally show up here," said a rough voice. "And look who you've brought with you." A sarcastic chuckle left the stranger's voice, and Eighteen sense tension rise immediately. Krillin placed his hands on his hips as if chastising a child.

"Vegeta. It's nice to see you, too. This is Eighteen. I'm sure you're familiar with her." Vegeta stepped towards them, letting his muscular frame enter into their views. A white t-shirt graced his upper body, and he casually wore a pair of blue jeans with it.

"Yes, the android," he snarled. He showed his teeth in a warning, and Eighteen noticed the large muscles of his arms tense.

 _'I can remember the cracking of his arm under my leg.'_

Vegeta followed her blue eyes, becoming noticeably annoyed.

"Is there something on my arm, android?" Eighteen blinked.

"No."

"Good. We'll have to continue where we left off one day." A black shoe stepped towards Eighteen, closing the distance. "I think we both know how it'd end."

"Is that a threat?" Vegeta smirked.

"Take it how you want, android." Eighteen furrowed her eyes.

"Vegeta! There you are," came a shrill, high-pitched voice. Vegeta became rigid, as if being caught doing something he wasn't suppose to do. Another figure entered from the blinding light outside wearing a silky red dress that just about covered their knees, and wore blue high heels to go along with it. Her blue hair made her easy to spot in a crowd of people as did her attitude and voice. "What are you doing? I asked you to go get the appetizers." Bulma's eyes remained fixed on the Saiyan, unaware of Eighteen and Krillin's presence. When Vegeta didn't answer, she finally turned towards the couple, gasping at her rudeness. "Krillin and Eighteen! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you were here!"

"Yeah," Krillin said softly. "Well, someone else did." Vegeta's eyes darted towards him, and he gulped. Bulma crossed her arms.

"Vegeta, what have you been doing? Have you been bugging Krillin and Eighteen?"

"Woman, I haven't done anything," Vegeta protested.

"Oh, please. I live with you!" She turned to Eighteen. "Eighteen, I'm sorry. Ignore him, he is all talk sometimes."

"Woman! How dare you talk about me as if I weren't here!"

"Shut up, Vegeta, and re-introduce yourself to Eighteen properly." Vegeta glared at his wife, his mouth forming the faintest pout before his eyes shifted back to Eighteen. He raised his hand towards her, fingers outstretched, but turned his head away in embarrassment. The blonde cyborg watched in amusement as the prince struggled to contain his emotions, but came to grasp his hand in return. Vegeta's fingers curled around her hand, tightening for a quick moment with some force. Even in just his grip, Eighteen could sense he had grown stronger since their battle.

"My apologies…Eighteen," Vegeta said through clenched teeth.

"Thanks." Eighteen released his hand.

The prince said nothing as he crossed his arms again. Bulma touched his arm with her hand.

"See, that wasn't so difficult was it?" She turned to Eighteen and Krillin. "It's so wonderful to see you two!" Extending her arms, she bent to give a hug to Krillin, turning to Eighteen afterwards before embracing her as well. Eighteen stiffened upon contact, her arms slowly coming to rest on the woman's back in a shy attempt to return the hug. Bulma released her, hands gripping Eighteen's shoulders. "You are just so beautiful, has anyone ever told you that?"

Eighteen stumbled over her words, a blush forming across her face.

"Oh, look at you! Krillin's got it lucky, that's for sure." Bulma released Eighteen. "Well, please, join us outside! It seems like everyone's been asking when you'd be getting here." She strolled past them, arm locked with Vegeta's as they walked down the corridor to, presumably, the kitchen. Eighteen's eyes followed them, confused and baffled.

"These…These are your friends, Krillin?" The fighter laughed.

"Ha, yeah, just wait until you meet the rest of them," he said as he walked out onto the patio. Eighteen turned, but lost his figure in the light. She could hear voices yell out Krillin's name in surprise. The door closed before her, wind blowing into her face as it did. She raised a hand to comb back some of her hair behind her hair. Reaching for the doorknob again, the metal felt cool amongst the warm skin of her hand. She closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing. She twisted the knob, metal scrapping over metal as she pushed the door open to step into a new, unchartered world.

The patio was grand, surrounded by grass, trees, bushes, and a well-kept flower bed. Two large tables were prepared with plates, utensils, and were draped in a magenta-like color. Eighteen couldn't quite tell which was brighter: the sun or the draping on the tables as she scanned the view before her. A covering sat above the tables, providing shade and protection from the harsh rays of the sun above, and a few stand-alone chairs were spread across the patio, some already being used by Krillin's friends. A robot holding a tray of lemonade rolled amongst the dispersed group, asking over and over again if anyone wanted a glass of the cool drink. It spotted Eighteen at the door, and rolled over to her, balancing the silver tray with great ease.

"Hello Miss. Would you like some lemonade," it asked Eighteen in a pleasant digital voice. Eighteen blinked, taken aback by the robot. Feeling her mouth dry, she nodded her response, and the robot lowered the tray towards her. She picked up a glass.

"Thank you." The robot said its goodbyes, and rolled back into the greater part of the patio. Eighteen brought the glass of lemonade to her lips, letting the drink cool her throat. It left the smallest hint of bitterness in its aftertaste, but was sweet to the first drip. Glancing at the top of the drink, Eighteen spotted half of a lemon floating amongst the melting ice.

"Eighteen! Hi!" She glanced up from her drink, and saw Gohan running towards her, arm stretched above his head waving at her. He still looked the same when Eighteen had last seen him on Kami's Lookout, but he was now taller, and his voice had gotten a bit huskier. The hair on his head was still black as ever, but had been cut into a short spiky trim.

 _'I still can't believe this was the boy who defeated Cell,'_ Eighteen thought. Gohan finally reached her, and smiled at her. She had to look up at him.

"Eighteen! Gosh, wow, it's so great to see you again!"

"Hi, Gohan. It's nice to see you, too." Gohan nodded, still smiling.

"I'm guessing Krillin brought you along?" Eighteen nodded. "Awesome! Well, we're all so glad you're here. You're one of us now, so please, make yourself at home!" He embraced her in a hug, and Eighteen stiffened once again, but more out of concern for dropping her freshly made drink.

"Thank you, Gohan. I-I really appreciate it." He gave her a small wink, and headed inside.

 _'Wow, all of them are just so nice._ ' Eighteen glanced back down at her drink again. _'Why would they be so nice to me after all I've done, though?'_ She brought the lemonade back up to her lips, sipping the liquid slowly. Her feet began to walk towards the center of the patio slowly.

* * *

Gohan entered the large kitchen, his nostrils filling up with the sweet smelling aromas swirling about. He could already faintly feel his stomach rumble in hunger and protest. The swish of the water from the kitchen sink swelled in his ears. Bulma pumped some soap into her hands before lathering them. Suds sprouted up contact with her wet skin, and were soon washed away in the running water. She turned the faucet off and washed her hands with a white towel, noticing Gohan only when she turned around.

"Oh, hey, Gohan. Did you need anything?" A robot entered the kitchen, stopping in front of the oven to check on the cooking food. Gohan just watched in amusement.

"No, I was just checking to make sure you didn't need any help or what not."

"Well, that's sweet of you! I think we've got it all settled, though," Bulma replied.  
"A few of the robots will be bringing some of the food out since Vegeta was being a stubborn ass." She rolled her eyes. Gohan stifled a laugh, hiding his mouth behind his hand.

"Yeah, they sure seem like lifesavers. Did you say 'hi' to Eighteen?"

"I sure did. She is acting like a fish out of water, but I suppose that was expected." She began moving about in the kitchen, checking the oven one more time. "And then, of course, Vegeta didn't help, but he'll have to get over what happened a few years ago. Men can be so damn sensitive." She straightened up, hands on her hips. "You think her and Krillin make a good couple?" Gohan said nothing, and bit the inside of his cheek.

"I think so. Krillin really does seem to care for her. You should have seen him after Cell had spit her up. He wouldn't leave her side."

"Yeah, that sounds like Krillin. I'm just so glad he's gotten over that dumb bimbo of a girlfriend he had. What was her name again…? Maron? Yes, that was it. Gosh, she was so terrible for him." Bulma shook her head in a disapproving way. "As long as Krillin is happy, I'll support him no matter what." Gohan smiled at her words.

"Yes, same. He really does deserve to be happy. I know he was hit pretty hard with Dad's death."

"I think we all were, Gohan…"

Silence floated between the two.

"Well," Bulma continued, "what are we doing here being all sad? Come on, let's get back outside and join everyone else."

* * *

"Wow, Krillin, it's so weird to see you with a girl again."

"What is that suppose to mean!?" Yamcha tried to cover his tracks.

"Sorry, I mean, it's just nice to see you with a girl! You know, man, after Maron and all." He released a weird laugh. Krillin stared at him.

"It's so nice of you to think I can't get a girl in the first place," he said in a deadpan voice.

"What!? No, I don't mean it like that," Yamcha argued. Krillin rolled his eyes, and brought his glass of water to his lips. "Hey, man, I'm sure Eighteen is great. As long as you're happy, then we're all happy." He nudged Krillin's shoulder. Krillin smiled in response.

"Thanks, Yamcha. I appreciate it." He turned his head, eyes searching for Eighteen. "Speaking of Eighteen, have you seen her?"

"To be honest, no. I did her when you guys walked in. Maybe she's just out conversing with someone?"

"Yeah, perhaps. I'm going to go look for her really quick." Yamcha nodded.

* * *

Eighteen stared at the sky, mesmerized by the quickness of which the clouds were moving. She'd given her empty glass to a robot who was making rounds amongst the large group of people, and hadn't talked to anyone since Gohan encountered her. The appetizers had been brought out 30 minutes ago, but she'd found herself to not be hungry. Krillin's friends descended onto the warm food like vultures finding a dead carcass in the middle of the desert. The young boys Goten and Trunks were the first to grab some food, shoving it into their faces as if they'd never eaten before. All she could do was watch in amazement before removing herself from the group to be alone. Chi-Chi's voice rang out, chastising Goten for being a pig.

A shiver ran through Eighteen. The thought of mothers and children made her squeamish.

 _'Thank goodness I'm not capable of having children,'_ she thought. The mere idea of motherhood was abstract to the blonde cyborg. She'd barely come to know her own mother. Whatever had happened in her childhood was gone, like dust in the wind. The only occasional events of her childhood came at the most inopportune times when she was sleeping, disturbing her mind, etching itself to her, wrecking havoc upon her when she finally was content with herself. Krillin then appeared in her thoughts. How would he feel about children? She figured he would love to have children some time down the road, but would her not being able to have children effect how he viewed her?

Eighteen stood motionless, deep in thought, unaware someone was calling her name. Someone grabbed her hand, luring her from her thoughts. She blinked a few times.

"Eighteen? Are you okay?" Krillin released her hand, concern in his voice. "I saw you weren't with the others, so I just wanted to check up on you."

 _'Of course you did, Krillin…'_ Eighteen glanced down at him before returning her attention to the changing sky.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. I just don't know how to interact with your friends very well."

"I understand that. They're a weird bunch, like I had said."

"Hm, I guess you fit in great then, huh?" Krillin gave a look to Eighteen. She didn't look at him, but he saw her smile.

"Yeah, yeah. If you say so."

The sky began to be washed by red, orange and yellow as the sun began to depart from their view. Sunsets always had a way of comforting Eighteen. Although the sun was descending, it would come back up to greet the world in a few short hours, as if it had never been gone in the first place. How beautiful, yet strange, the world was.

"The sunset is really beautiful," she finally said. It wasn't directed to Krillin, but a mere statement thrown out into the air. Krillin looked up.

"Yeah…Yeah, it really is." His hand reached for hers, fingers intertwining with hers. "But, let's be honest, it's not as beautiful as you." He squeezed her hand. Eighteen let out a small laugh. How he found such ways to be charming and amusing at the same time would be a mystery.

"Thank you, Krillin. Sometimes, I think I don't deserve you."

"Yeah. Wait, what?" Eighteen finally turned to look at him. Right as she opened her mouth, Bulma appeared behind them.

"Hey, you two! Hurry up and come get some food! It's all ready!" Krillin waved at her, and said they'd be coming soon. Eighteen tugged at his hand towards where Bulma had been.

"We'll talk about it later, I promise." She bent down and kissed his cheek.

 _END OF CHAPTER 26_

Hello, y'all! It's been a couple weeks, huh? Well, I'm glad to have finished this chapter for you guys, so I do hope you enjoy it! Vacation was great. Exhausting, but great. Ha! I'll be writing some more and hope to have it up by the end of this week as well. We'll have to see what else I have in store, but I think I see the light at the end of the tunnel. Have a great rest of your week!

Much love,  
\- AM


	27. Stay Awake

**Chapter 27**

Stay Awake

The dinner went on as usual as Krillin and Eighteen sat with Chi-Chi, Yamcha, Goten and Trunks. Bulma had joined them earlier, but made an effort to try and sit with different people in order to converse with as many people as possible.

Each plate had some chicken, vegetables of all sorts of colors, and a heaping serving of white rice. Eighteen glanced at everyone's food, and then looked at her plate. The food had certainly been prepared with care and consideration. And it all looked delicious. She picked up her utensils and started to dig in.

Trunks an. She'd Goten sat across from Eighteen, with Krillin and Chi-Chi seated on either side of her. Yamcha was next to Krillin, but was busy conversing with his "lady-friend" whom he had invited on a whim last minute. Krillin shook his head, and started to eat his food, uninterested in what Yamcha would be telling him later on in the night.

The two young boys ate with gusto, stuffing their faces quickly. Some specks of food were flying about because of how rapidly they were moving their hands, and Eighteen swore she saw something land on her food. She glanced up at the two of them, but caught them as they were leaving for their third plate of food. Chi-Chi had barely touched her food. She'd been busy trying to get the boys to eat their food slower.

"Goten! Trunks! You two better behave yourself up there, and leave some food for the rest of us normal humans!" The boys laughed and continued on their way. Chi-Chi released a loud sigh. "I swear, those boys…"

Eighteen said nothing, but started to pick at her food. Chi-Chi noticed her sudden withdrawal.

"Eighteen, you're doing okay?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. I just suddenly am not hungry any more." She placed her fork onto the table.

"You sure there isn't anything wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. The food was very good, though, I will say that." Chi-Chi smiled.

"Good! You'll have to tell Bulma that. She'll be so happy to hear a compliment from you." Eighteen gave her a smile back in return.

"Krillin," Eighteen said. Krillin turned his head to look at her. "I'll be right back, I'm going to drop my plate off in the kitchen so it makes it easier for Bulma and her family to clean up."

"You want me to come with you," Krillin offered. She shook her head.

"I'll be okay, thanks." Pushing her chair out, she grabbed her plate, and headed towards the patio doors. Chi-Chi leaned over the empty space to speak to Krillin.

"Are you sure she's okay, Krillin? I know she's a very solitary person, but she can always come to us for anything." Krillin shrugged his shoulders, and frowned.

"I'm not entirely sure. She was off by herself for a bit. She can be shy, but she'll warm up to us in no time, I hope." Chi-Chi nodded, and crossed her arms.

"Well, I'll go follow her and see if she needs any one-on-one female talk."

"Alright…Just…Don't push her too much."

"I know, I know," was all Chi-Chi said before she got up and left.

* * *

Eighteen's leftover food fell into the black trashcan. She scrubbed it with a wet sponge, scrapping at the dry food stuck to her plate. She placed the plate in the sink, unsure of where she could put it.

 _'Suppose this is better than nothing.'_ Unable to find a towel, she wiped her hands on her pants, the moisture soaking in a little, but not enough to bother her. A couple of footsteps sounded on the kitchen tile, but she paid no mind, assuming it was Krillin disobeying her.

"Hey, Eighteen! So sorry, our kitchen is kind of a mess right now. Let me get you a towel." It was Bulma. Chi-Chi was with her as well, holding her plate of leftover food as well.

Eighteen stopped what she was doing to study Bulma. This woman was kind, obviously very smart, and helpful. How was it possible she ended up with a man like Vegeta who was a short-fuse, a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off? Seeing the two of them together seemed so awkward, so out of line. But somehow, they made it work. They both accepted each other for how they were. If Eighteen didn't know any better, she might have found it touching.

Bulma reached for a cabinet and grabbed a fresh towel, handing it to Eighteen. Eighteen smiled her thanks, and used the towel to dry her hands off. Pieces of the fabric clung to her hands.

"I'm really glad you could make it, Eighteen. Honestly. And I'm sorry again for the hassle Vegeta gave you. He should know better by now." Bulma took the dish Eighteen had placed into the sink and put it into the dishwasher next to the sink. "How have you been? Have you been able to find your brother after a couple of years?"

Eighteen nodded, and said nothing. She continued to stare at the fuzz clinging to her hands.

"Really? Well, amazing! Shoot, Krillin should have sent him an invite as well." Chi-Chi turned the sink on and washed her plate the same way Eighteen had. She then handed it to Bulma, who placed it in the dishwasher. Eighteen could hear the commotion of their movements, but stood still, eyes focused on her hands. Why would they be even remotely concerned with her brother? Her hand turned into a fist, causing the fuzz to disappear.

"Why are you all so nice to me?" Bulma and Chi-Chi stopped what they were doing.

"What do you mean, Eighteen," Chi-Chi answered first. Eighteen's blue eyes landed on them. Chi-Chi could see an underlying fury beneath them.

"How can you possibly be so nice to me? My brother and I were literally created to destroy your husband, and I beat Vegeta to a pulp. How can you both look past such things?" Eighteen's voice had deepened, anger rising with each word that left her mouth.

"Eighteen, no one's perfect," Chi-Chi replied. "We understand where you've come from, but that doesn't mean we're not going to accept you." Bulma nodded.

"Chi-Chi's right, Eighteen. None of us are perfect, we've all got some personal demons, but we've come to accept and support each other anyway. Vegeta was no angel when I first met him. Even Krillin can attest to that."

"Krillin always sees the good in people, and we choose to do the same. It's never been easy. Half of the people in our group wanted to kill Goku at one point or another." Chi-Chi sighed. "But Goku always took it in stride. He forgave them. Sometimes I don't even understand why he would turn the other cheek, but it's just in his nature."

Eighteen remained silent. Bulma walked from the sink to stand in front of Eighteen, and placed her hands on her shoulder.

"Eighteen, if Krillin has taken the time to form a relationship with you, then we most certainly can do the same thing. He loves you very much." Eighteen stared at Bulma with a steady gaze, her fists unclenching. Bulma's hands could feel the muscles in her shoulders wear down, unable to handle her anger for another moment.

"That's the second time I've heard that, that Krillin loves me…," Eighteen whispered. Bulma leaned in, barely hearing what she had said. "He…He pretty much had told me before we left for the party. I didn't know what to think, but all that came about was the question 'why.'"

Eighteen pulled away from Bulma, and crossed her arms around her midsection in a kind of defensive maneuver. "Gosh, it's all so…so…fucked up. It doesn't make sense, none of it does."

Chi-Chi moved towards Bulma and whispered something in her ear. Bulma nodded, and smiled at Eighteen. "You're always welcome here, Eighteen." She then made her exit, leaving the blonde cyborg and Chi-Chi alone.

Chi-Chi placed her hands on her hips. Despite having two children, she possessed a great figure, and still had the same vitality of her younger self. She breathed in deep before speaking up. "I actually think you're right, Eighteen. This all is truly messed up."

Eighteen's eyebrows shot up, surprised by the woman's words. "You actually agree?"

"Well, sure I do. You're absolutely right. You and your brother were literally made to kill my husband. Yeah, that's "fucked up," as you put it." She giggled at the obscenity. "But you have to ask yourself if that is really what defines you or not."

The words of when Krillin was on Kami's Lookout, after having made the last wish to Shenron, rang in Eighteen's head.

 _Dr. Gero's the one who made her into an android, she hasn't done anything wrong._

The phrase circled and circled in Eighteen's head like a carousel. Hadn't she done something, though, to deserve such a traumatic experience? There had to had been something about her to make Gero target her. "But why me, Chi-Chi? I just don't understand why Gero had picked me. Everything might have turned out normal, but instead I was thrusted into this world as something less than human."

Chi-Chi continued to look at her, mouth a thin line.

"When Krillin says he loves me, does he realize he's loving someone who isn't fully human? It all just makes my head swim." She brought a hand to cover her eyes in shame and embarrassment. In her lowest moments she'd only come to confide in Krillin or her brother, not someone like that of Chi-Chi, whom she barely knew.

Chi-Chi reached up and grabbed her hand, moving it away from her face. "Eighteen, there are things within our control, and things out of our control. I wish I could tell you why Gero did such a terrible thing to you and Seventeen, but I can't. You can ask yourself over and over 'why me, why me,' but eventually you have to think about the world you want to build for yourself." Her eyes softened as she continued. "You're more than what has happened to you, Eighteen. You now have the capability to forge a world that best suits you than take demands from a horrible being like that of Gero. And that also means you can choose who you want to share that world with."

Eighteen listened intently to every word, her face stoic and hard. Her hand began to get warm holding Chi-Chi's. Her mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. Chi-Chi smiled, hoping she had made some sense.

"Think about it, Eighteen. I suppose you wouldn't like me bringing this up, but wasn't there a moment where you kissed Krillin _before_ you two were a thing?"

Eighteen retracted her hand as if it had been burned. "H-how did you know about that?"

"My lips are sealed, Eighteen. Just say it was woman's intuition." Chi-Chi flashed a grin, teeth and all. "There were many other things you could have done to Krillin, I'm sure, like beating the baldy to a pulp, but you chose not to, and no one was in charge of you except your own being. That's something to be proud of."

"I thought…I thought I'd just amuse him…" Eighteen glared at Chi-Chi. "Of course, Krillin makes everything obvious when he likes someone. I should have spotted that right from the start when he crushed the remote…" Chi-Chi laughed, but stopped suddenly.

"Wait. A remote? You mean the remote Bulma made to shut you down when Cell was hunting for you?"

Eighteen nodded. "Yes, he crushed it right in front of me, and then tried to help me escape from Cell."

Chi-Chi's hand collided with Eighteen's cheek, sending a wave of pain through the blonde cyborg. A hand instinctively went to the spot where contact had been made, and she stepped back, shocked at the sudden outburst.

"Chi-Chi! What the hell was that for!?" Eighteen's hand rubbed her cheek. A bruise would form soon, she could already feel it.

Chi-Chi began to breathe heavily, her shoulders moving up and down, hands clenched. Her eyebrows were furrowed in anger, and Eighteen felt a hint of fear develop within her.

 _'My gosh, is this what Goku has to put up?'_

 _"_ Eighteen, are you really that dense," Chi-Chi said, fuming. "Krillin spares your life and all of sudden you're questioning what you could have done to make him, or us, like you!? Gosh, you remind me of Goku!"

"But I don't…"

"Oh, shut up, Eighteen! Of course Krillin loves you! He practically risked the entire planet to save your dumb ass and you have the audacity to ask him why he loves you!? The man would do anything for you, can't you see!?"

"I mean, I guess, but…"

"Don't you 'but' me, Eighteen, I'll see right through it," Chi-Chi replied, shoving a finger in Eighteen's face. "I see that your hair color is a perfect indicator of how smart you are."

Eighteen was dumbfounded. She stood still as Goku's wife, or really widow, berated her for what seemed like a lifetime. Chi-Chi was animated, throwing her hands up in the air at the lunacy of it all, yelling out insulting words at Eighteen, and throwing Goku's name in there a few times for the heck of it. Finally, she began to calm down, and Eighteen let her have a few moments. In reality, she was unsure of what to say, afraid the middle-aged woman might bombard her again.

Chi-Chi straightened her clothes out, rolled her shoulders back a few times, and released a sigh. Her anger had subsided…for now. "Eighteen, do me a favor."

Eighteen nodded.

"Don't overthink. It does no one any good."

Eighteen opened her mouth, but closed it shut after she received a deathly glare from Chi-Chi.

"I'm serious. Think about the world you want, but don't put yourself into paralysis," Chi-Chi added. Reaching out, she brought Eighteen into a warm hug, seizing her assault on the young cyborg. Eighteen relaxed, and swore she felt the moisture of tears rising into her eyes. Reflexively, she blinked them away, not wanting to show how affected she was by Chi-Chi's willingness to reach out to her.

"Thank you, Chi-Chi."

* * *

Krillin walked amongst his group of friends, keeping his head on swivel in case he saw Eighteen. It'd been awhile since Chi-Chi had left to go see her, and while he trusted her, he was fearful she'd been overwhelming for Eighteen. He took a sip of the drink in his hand, and kept trudging along.

After walking in circles it seemed, he spotted Eighteen and Chi-Chi walking out onto the patio together. Even from a distance, he could Eighteen had a kind of sparkle in her eyes that wasn't there when they had first arrived. He smiled, and made his way over to the two.

"Hey! I'm glad you two are back. I was afraid something had happened," he said in a joking tone. Chi-Chi shook her head.

"Oh, please, Krillin. Nothing could go wrong when it comes to me dealing with something." Krillin laughed in response, unsure if she was actually being serious or joking. If he knew her well enough, though, she was probably being serious.

"I know, Chi-Chi. Thanks." He got a smile out of her.

"You're welcome." Chi-Chi surveyed the people before them. "I think it's just about time for me to go, which means I'll have to go hunt down Goten and Gohan. Bye, Eighteen. It really was nice to talk to you." She wrapped her arm around Eighteen's shoulders, giving a quick squeeze before walking away. Krillin wiped at his forehead with his forearm.

"I think it's about time we head out too, Eighteen. Are you alright with that?"

"Yes, that sounds great," Eighteen replied.

They walked over to say bye to Bulma and Yamcha, who were chatting about something rather passionately. Bulma said her goodbye, as did Yamcha, and then the two of them resumed their conversation. Eighteen caught a glimpse of Vegeta leaning against the wall, his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. He appeared bored and uninterested, but quickly opened his eyes back up to glance at Eighteen and Krillin. Krillin waved while Eighteen nodded. Vegeta nodded back, no malice in his composure, signaling his goodbye to the couple.

As they exited out of the front doors of Capsule Corps., Eighteen intertwined her hand with Krillin's, a newfound sense of bravery dwelling in her. They rose to the sky together, and Krillin smiled at the sight of Eighteen appearing content and joyful. He hoped it was because of him.

Soon, the soft sand was felt beneath their feet as they arrived at Kame House. A partial of the moon was high in the sky, and a beach breeze caressed their skin. As they walked to the front porch, Eighteen stopped, and Krillin looked behind him to inquire if anything was wrong.

"Can we just stay out here for a moment?" Eighteen brought Krillin back towards her.

"Yeah, sure, Eighteen. I'm alright with that if you are."

Eighteen reached down with her free hand to remove her shoes and socks, and then slowly took a seat on the sand. Krillin mimicked her actions, and sat next to her, his legs grazing hers as he maneuvered into a comfortable position. Their hands remained conjoined. Eighteen relished the contact.

The two were far from the damp sand that was being continuously bombarded by the ocean waves. Beyond the waves the ocean was calm, holding onto the reflection of the stars in the sky above them. Each one seemed to be glistening. Eighteen let her eyes roam from star to star, letting each wink at her before Krillin spoke up.

"Did you have a good time, Eighteen?" His voice was soft, as if he was afraid of disturbing the tranquility surrounding them. Eighteen squeezed his hand.

"Yes, I did." She kept her face towards the ocean. Krillin smiled at her response, but didn't push the conversation anymore. The sound of the waves engulfed them once more.

Krillin fell back onto the sand, one hand behind his head. Eighteen remained sitting up.

"I can see why you live here, you know?" She glanced down at him. Krillin could see her features ever so slightly in the darkness. "It really is beautiful here. To see the ocean every single day, every single night…It's always there to comfort you," she said, eyes being drawn back to the water. Krillin bit his bottom lip, saying nothing in return. Eighteen noticed his silence. Letting go of his hand, she fell back next to him, one arm coming under his body, and the other coming to rest on his chest. Her head rested softly on his shoulder near the crook of his neck. She felt his now free arm wrap around her back, drawing her close to him.

The beating of his heart radiated through her hand on his chest, steady and strong, letting her know she was there with him in the present, in the now. She could feel her eyes start to flutter from sleepiness, trying to keep sleep at bay so she could let the moment last.

 _'Stay awake, stay awake, stay awake.'_

Turning her head upwards, she saw that Krillin was asleep, face relaxed and peaceful. She planted a feather-like kiss on the side of his mouth, not wanting to disturb him. His mouth twitched upward, but remained in slumber.

Eighteen continued to watch him, studying the features of his face, how the ocean breeze would comb his black hair back and forth. She could barely see it in the night as it blended in perfectly. This was the man who had chosen to love her, to try and defend her even when he knew he was outmatched. Recalling her conversation with Chi-Chi, perhaps she had been selfish to think it confusing as to why he cared for her. But the notion of love, it was all so foreign. It was unchartered territory, one she was afraid to explore. Wasn't that what she was doing now, though, by being in a relationship with Krillin? What did she have to lose if she wanted to uncover something new such as love? If Krillin was by her side, was there anything to really fear except fear itself?

Eighteen let her head fall back onto his shoulder again. Closing her eyes, she whispered into the night, voice quivering.

"I know he loves me. And I know that I can love him, too." She repeated this a few more times to the shadows of the night before sleep overcame her. Unbeknownst to her, Krillin had awoken, faintly hearing her words as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

 _END OF CHAPTER 27_

This could have gone so many different routes, but I decided to stick with this. I've officially got one more chapter planned, and then that is it! I'll take my sweet time on writing it so it can tie up everything. Once again, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this!

Much love,

-AM


	28. Stay Gold

**Chapter 28**

 **Stay Gold**

Eighteen sat on the beach, the endless horizon before her. Some time had passed since she'd agreed to meet Krillin's friends at Bulma's. She couldn't remember a time in her young life where she had felt content with all that had transpired. To think her one-time enemies would become her friends, let alone one of them to become a significant other. A kind of fuzziness developed in her chest as she thought about Krillin and his friends.

The sky painted itself in red, orange, and yellow as the sun bid adieu. Every single day she was treated to a beach sunset on the tiny island, and every single time she was fascinated by the sight before her. Then the stars would linger above her head, flickering like a candle in the wind, thousands of them keeping her company as she sat on the cushioned sand.

She released a sigh and tried to capture this moment in her mind, her pupils like the lens of a camera, memorizing the waves, the mixing colors of the sky, the tiny pebbles scattered throughout the sand.

Her hand placed itself to the side of her as she wished Krillin were next to her, soaking in the spectacle with her. He'd be gone all day, explaining Gohan and Chi-Chi needed help with arranging their home for the arrival of another child. She smiled to herself; when was he never willing to help someone?

Right on cue, a speck sped towards her as it hung in the light-fading sky. Eighteen could sense it was Krillin's energy. She leaned back. Sand pushed itself between the spaces of her fingers. A few minutes later, Krillin landed on the sand before her, a few bags in hand. He smiled at her.

"I hope you didn't miss me too much, Eighteen," he said. Eighteen shook her head.

"I don't think I missed you at all." Krillin feigned like he was hurt, a hand going straight to his chest.

"That hurts. That hurts a lot."

Eighteen smirked in reply.

"Let me drop these off in the house, and I'll join you." He made his way up to the house and out of Eighteen's sight. Eighteen bit the inside of her cheek, contemplating her conversation with her brother from earlier in the day.

* * *

 _Knocking on the wooden door, Eighteen waited patiently for her brother to answer. Her foot tapped on the grassy moss beneath her, hands at her hips. She needed advice and had no one else to go to. Her hand knocked on the door again, and she faintly heard shuffling behind it._

 _"Hold on, hold on."_

 _The door opened to reveal her twin brother in a plain white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. His hair was disheveled, but as if he was one to care about looks. Eighteen's eyebrow lifted._

 _"Did you just wake up or something," she asked, walking past her brother into his home. Seventeen yawned behind his hand._

 _"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What's it to you?"_

 _Eighteen shrugged. "Oh, nothing. I just was wondering was all." She walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch. "I need some advice."_

 _Seventeen briskly walked over to where she was and sat next to her, placing his arm behind her shoulders on the cushion of the couch. "I think you came to the right person then, sis. What can I do for you?"_

 _Eighteen had to keep from rolling her eyes. "Well…" She drifted off, unsure of how to start. "I think...No, I know. But, I'm not good at expressing myself."_

 _"Yeah, I can see that."_

 _She shot him a look. "Anyway...I think I might…."_

 _"Be in love with Krillin," Seventeen said, finishing her sentence._

 _"Wha-How did you know?" Eighteen looked at her brother puzzlingly._

 _Seventeen shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, you guys have been dating a while, and usually people tend to fall for each other after some time. Only makes sense, you know?" He yawned again. "What advice do you need? You seem pretty sure of yourself."_

 _"How do I tell him?"_

 _"Say 'I love you,' of course."_

 _"But…"_

 _"'But' what? That's all there is to it."_

 _"Do we get married?"_

 _"How should I know? I'm assuming so." Seventeen narrowed his eyes. "I thought we talked about this before?"_

 _Eighteen shook her head. "You made a dumb joke about it because you're a jerk." Her brother nodded._

 _"Yeah, that sounds about right. Did you ever answer that question he asked you? What was it, How you want to be remembered?"_

 _"I wrote a poem about it. I think it's a poem? I just wrote something about it."_

 _"...You write?"_

 _"...What's wrong with writing?"_

 _"Nothing, I just didn't know you were the artistic kind."_

 _"I don't think I am. What does this have to do with anything?" Eighteen crossed her arms._

 _"Well, did you ever give it to him or do something with it?"_

 _"It's still in my room, so no...I guess I didn't answer his question then…"_

 _"How about you just propose to him." Eighteen's eyes widened._

 _"What? Why?"_

 _"Hey, you came to me looking for advice, I'm just trying to help you_ out, _" Seventeen said. "Besides, it won't hurt you any. Some women do it."_

 _The blonde cyborg fell silent as she pondered over her brother's words. A proposal? How would Krillin feel if she did such a thing? Would she have to get down on one knee or would she just have to ask him? She felt hands on the back of her neck as they began to massage her muscles._

 _"Hey, sis, don't think too hard about it. We all know Krillin has got the hots for you, and_ obviously _, you got the hots for him, too." Eighteen gave him a look_ again _but said nothing. "Why not just do it? You have my full support, which is the only support you'll ever need if we're honest here."_

 _"Thanks, Seventeen." He smiled at her._

 _"You're welcome." His arm draped across her shoulders as he brought her close to him for a side-hug. "Just ask him if he wants to get married and maybe give him that poem you wrote or whatever. I can just see him bursting into tears."_

 _"He is the emotional one out of the two of us," she replied. "But...How do I say I love him?"_

 _"Just say the words. They'll get easier to say over time. Look." He leaned his head against hers. "Hey, sis, I love you." Eighteen's eyes darted to him._

 _"Thanks?" Seventeen huffed._

 _"No, not 'thanks' you moron."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"Say it back." Eighteen bit her lip. "Eighteen, come on, I know you love me, but just try saying it for once."_

 _"I love you?"_

 _"Good, but say it as a statement, not as a question."_

 _"I love you."_

 _"There. Was that so hard?" She playfully pushed him away._

 _"You're my brother, of_ course, _I love you."_

 _"Well, now say that to Krillin, but don't say it as if you're saying it to_ me _because that'd be just weird." Eighteen nodded her head. "Oh, by the way." Standing up, Seventeen made his way to his bedroom before reappearing again. He grabbed Eighteen's hand and placed a small object in it. "Give this to him as a symbol of your love."_

 _A gold ring glimmered in her palm. She furrowed her brows. "A ring? Where did you get this?"_

 _"That doesn't matter. Just give it to him."_

 _"Seventeen, you better had not stolen this."_

 _"Oh, shush, I won it in a fight." He grabbed her arm and drug her over to the door. "Now, go profess your love to your charming prince and let me know how it goes," he said as he shoved her out the door. "Bye, sis."_

 _Eighteen heard the door close behind her as she looked at the ring again. She'd asked Krillin out before, what difference would it be if she asked him to marry her? She placed the ring in the front pocket of her jeans before taking to the sky._

* * *

Entranced in her thoughts, Eighteen hadn't noticed Krillin when he sat next to her on the sand. He focused his eyes on her, noticing how stern her face appeared. Moving his hand, he placed it on top of hers in hopes of the touch bringing her back to reality. A few moments passed before Eighteen realized he was there. She blinked her eyes a few times.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were there," she said quietly, a red tint coming to cover her cheeks. Krillin smiled.

"That's okay. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He squeezed her hand. "I also thought you'd maybe like these." His other arm had been behind his back, keeping whatever he held away from Eighteen's sight. Before him, his hand held a few yellow roses. Eighteen felt her mouth open slightly in surprise before she closed it again. Taking them from Krillin, she allowed her fingers to stroke some of the petals. In the fading sunlight, they showed like a thick and dull gold.

"They're beautiful, Krillin. Thank you." Krillin let out a breath.

"I'm so glad you like them. They reminded me of you, with all of them being yellow and what not." Eighteen's eyes darted towards him. Leaning in, she placed a light kiss on his cheek, letting her lips linger there before pulling away.

"I think this is the first time anyone's ever gotten me flowers."

"Oh, yeah? Well, I can only hope they've made you happy."

"They make me more than happy." The pedals of the flower tickled her nose as she sniffed them. A sweet aroma filled her nostrils. "And they smell wonderful."

"I'm glad," Krillin said. He turned his head to the ocean. "So your day was okay? I'm sorry for being gone so long. I didn't think it would take so long."

Eighteen placed the flowers next to her. "Yes, I was fine. It was nice just to relax. Are Gohan and Chi-Chi doing well?

"Yes, they're doing great! It was nice to see them again. Chi-Chi is coming along with her pregnancy. I think she'll be due next month?" He rubbed his chin. "I only wish Goku were here…"

"I understand…," Eighteen quietly said.

Silence fell between them. Krillin kept his focus ahead of him as Eighteen played with the pedals of the flowers next to her. They were delicate and soft, leaning into her touch. As the night descended, their brightness disappeared, but still, they remained beautiful.

'I suppose some gold can stay,' she thought to herself. Looking back at Krillin, she felt her heart race. Still, he remained silent and stoic, probably longing to see his best friend again. She placed a hand in the front pocket of her jeans as she felt the ring between her fingers. Inhaling, she brought it out and held it in a fist. _'God, do I do it now? Should I even do it? Will he be embarrassed, ashamed?_ ' The palms of her hands began to grow sweaty as she wrestled with herself.

"Goddammit, what have I got myself into?"

Krillin looked at her. "Did you say something?"

Eighteen just stared at him. "What...Did I say something?"

"Yeah, I thought I just heard you mumble something."

"Oh...Uh, maybe I did? Funny me." She let out an awkward laugh hoping he'd just drop the subject. Watching him, she noticed his eyes dart to her hand that held the ring.

"Are you okay? Are you angry or something?"

Eighteen gulped. "What? No? Ha, why would you say that?"

"Well, your one hand is in a fist…"

Eighteen said nothing.

"Eighteen, you okay? You can tell me anything, you know?"

No reply came.

"...I'm not going to judge you." Krillin moved closer to her. Eighteen leaned away from him.

"I-I'm okay, I promise. I just have been thinking, that's all."

Krillin didn't buy it, but he played along. "Alright, well, what are you thinking? Did something bad happen while I was gone?"

Eighteen shook her head quickly.

"Alright...Well, I'm always here if you want to talk." He fiddled with his hands in his lap. "I love you, Eighteen. I think you know that, but sometimes it bears repeating." He flashed a quick smile. Eighteen gave him a smile in return.

"I know you do, Krillin." Krillin looked down at his hands. "And...I love you, too."

He nodded his head before he became still, processing what she had just said. Glancing up at her shyly, he tried to say something, but nothing came out. Eighteen watched as his face went through various stages of emotions.

 _'Well, cat's out of the bag now,'_ she thought.

She reached over into his lap to grab his hand. Her thumb stroked the skin on the back of his hand. It was now or never.

"Krillin, I know I'm not good at words…I'm terrible at expressing myself if I'm honest." She tightened her hold on the ring in her other hand. "You've done so much for me, more than I could imagine and I sometimes wonder how you could ever bring yourself to love someone like me. Someone who was manipulated to try and kill your best friend. And still, you've continued to see me as someone who is more than their past."

Taking a quick breath, she brought his hand to her cheek, letting herself fall into the moment before continuing again.

"I wish I could give you everything you ever needed. I know I'm willing to try if you're patient with me. And I know you'd do anything for me. I would never question your loyalty, your devotion, your love. I have so much to learn, but if you're with me, I know you'd help me get to where I need to be."

Bringing his hand to her lap, she silently slid the ring onto his ring finger. Krillin remained still, afraid of ruining the moment. It went on smoothly, as if it were meant for him. Although the sun was long gone after having said its goodbye, the ring sparkled faintly under the flickering of the stars above them. The single gold band was plain, but Krillin was marveled by it nonetheless. Eighteen's thumb rubbed it as she thought of what to say next.

"I'm sure there will times in my life where I will be afraid, where I will be unsure, where I can only hope the gold of the world will stay with me, but if you're by my side, I'm prepared to deal with it all." Her blue eyes locked with his. "Krillin...Will you…"

"Yes!"

"What?"

"Hell yeah!"

"But I didn't get to-" Eighteen's sentence cut off as Krillin grabbed her face and kissed her. As he pulled away, she gave him a strange look.

"You're not taken aback by me asking you to marry me?"

"Ha! Of course not! But it's funny you would ask me because I was going to ask you!" He dug into one of his pockets to pull out a diamond ring. "I know it's nothing fancy, but I thought it'd look nice on you." He took her hand and repeated her previous actions. "I hope it always serves as a reminder that I'll dedicate my life to you, Eighteen. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Eighteen studied the new diamond ring on her hand. It was not too big and not too small, fitting just perfectly. She smiled and embraced Krillin.

"Thank you." They stood up together and made their way to the house. Left behind were the flowers Krillin had bought with a single piece of paper beneath them holding Eighteen's thoughts, having not to be needed anymore.

 **THE END**

Thank y'all for reading, for being so patient, and for just showing interest in general. I hope to write some more, and I'm sorry if this story was all over the place. I just needed to practice somehow, and I hope I showed some improvement. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

\- AMM


End file.
